Storyteller
by Frankinscence
Summary: Denmark is planning to propose but a deal between Norway and a long forgotten fae monarchy rears its ugly head. What will the couple have to do to protect themselves, their family, and the fairies of the north? Who will sacrifice themselves to the cause? What effect will it have on their relationship? What stories they share with each other are special. (No character death)
1. The Start Of Our Tale

**A/N: I hate to have these before a story but it's required that I tell you all something you already know, I do not own Hetalia (either version) nor do I own the characters mentioned in this story. Warnings! So here's the sitch. In this fantabulous story you may encounter the following: Crossdressing, Christian preachings in a wedding setting (non-discriminative), sexual suggestion, slight swearing, a bit of different languages, fairies, and soooo MUCH FLUFF!**

**Major Pairing: DenmarkxNorway, Minors: SwedenxFinland, HongKongxIceland, PrussiaxCanada, FrancexEngland and a few others (maybe) that aren't important to the story.**

_**(Date: July 4 2008)**_

This is all the truth, and one hundred percent my own recollection of the events that passed. Norway says it began the day they met; Denmark says it all_ really_ got into motion when they started dating. Me? I think that the real beginning to this tale is right about here.

It was the night of America's birthday. The fourth of July, fireworks exploding everywhere, the bright colors staining the night sky….

They were sitting on a hill, acting as if they were watching the fireworks. "We shouldn't trust you or Prussia with explosives...ever." Denmark laughed and looked around.

"Norge, why are you worrying? We've been sitting here for twenty minutes alone. Everyone left to get more fireworks." Norway was silent. "You didn't notice then?" Still nothing. "I'll take that as a no."

The wind picked up slightly, ruffling their clothes and hair. "Does it matter?"

Denmark shrugged "Not really, no."

Norway took one of Den's hands "Good. We can just enjoy the stars then." Norway's face held the slightest traces of a smile. He was expecting Denmark to launch into a lengthy tale about something he had done that week or some adventure that he had been on when they were little, but the blond man next to him was strangely silent. "You're quiet. Why?"

Denmark quickly converted his attention back to Norway. "Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking." He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, messing up his already crazy hair.

"About what exactly?" Norway inquired.

"Old stuff, nothing important."

"You sound old. Maybe we should do something fun; all of this sitting around isn't doing you any good."

Denmark's eyes widened in mock shock. "Are you calling _me_ old?"

Norge rolled his own eyes. "Technically speaking, we are thousands of years old."

"You're saying I'm an old guy?" The brightly twinkling stars in the sky lit Den's halfheartedly offended look.

"We both are, Denmark."

Den pouted at Norway's comment, but then a thoughtful look came upon his features.

"Norge?"

"Hmm?"

He paused and looked back at the stars from Norway. "Why…why do you think most of the nations we grew up with died or disappeared? I mean, yeah, France, England and all of his brothers, they're all here but… the others…"

Norway looked confused by the seriousness of the question. "Who knows? What I want to know is why _you_ of all people are suddenly acting so…serious. It isn't like you to be profound in any way."

Den shrugged and a smile reappeared on his lips. "Birthdays do that to me - make me... un-me."

Norway frowned and looked back up to the stars, studying the constellations. "Do you remember when we had to use them for navigation?"

Den nodded in remembrance. "You and Sverige were definitely the best at it."

"After you got us lost on one of the simplest of expeditions, I don't think I ever trusted you to read them correctly."

The taller of the two laughed. "Navigation was never my thing."

Norway shook his head. "No, it wasn't, but you were definitely the best fighter."

Denmark's signature smile grew wider. "Well, I had to be good at _something,_ didn't I?"

"Yes but you were good at other things too." The chirping of crickets in the distance started, setting a calm atmosphere for the cold night.

Den thought for a moment. "I can't really think of anything. Anytime I thought I was good at something, you guys just laughed and told me that I was wrong. Or you would call me an idiot, slap me upside the head, and walk away. Even when I rode that dragon - I mean, yeah, no one else did, but that just means that I was the only one brave enough to try."

Norway shook his head, his hair falling messily before he readjusted his clip. "Idiot. You were the only one stupid enough to try. That isn't my point, though. You were good at leading… defending… protecting us when we were down… helping us out of bad situations." He looked back at Den. "You still are."

Surprisingly, Denmark's smile fell. "Tak, Norge."

Norway frowned slightly. "It's only the truth; you saved us all on multiple occasions. Why does that upset you?"

Denmark chuckled. "I was the reason you needed saving all the time."

Nor paused, not knowing how to respond to that for a moment. "True, but you always made up for it."

"I hope so, otherwise Sverige is going to crash over here and start yelling with that silly accent of his about how I almost killed his 'wife.'"

The faintest trace of amusement played on the edges of Norway's lips. "Not only that, but I would be coming after you."

"Now, you see, that one I wouldn't mind so much."

A small frown. "Why? Because I'm 'weaker'?"

The Dane shook his head. "No, because I would get to see you." A foolish grin spread across his face, "I already know you could take me down faster than Sweden. Mostly because I would want you to, but that's beyond the point."

Nor turned back to the stars, looking away from Den. "Idiot."

"Whatever you say, Norge."

Norway sighed and laid back. "I'm curious - why do you accept names like that?"

He shrugged, "Because I'm smart enough to know that getting mad about it won't stop you, and it never really offends me."

"That's… mature of you." Norge sounded very surprised.

"Weird, huh?" He was still smiling widely.

"Yeah, it's a nice change, though I would hate it if you were always like that. I love you the way you are."

Though it seemed impossible, the grin on his face grew wider. "And you call _me_ the sappy one." Norway just blushed and looked back to the bright lights decorating the sky in patterns no one could ever decipher.

After a few minutes, Den wrapped his arms around Norway and pulled him close. Norway moved so he was more comfortable, subtly snuggling into him. "I guess it is just a little cold out."

Den laughed softly. "Then it must be _freezing_. The Nor I know doesn't get cold easy."

"I said a little," was the soft reply, and then came the even softer, "Just go with it." They sat there, comfortable in the silence, but Nor had noticed the height of the moon. "Are we just going to sit here all night? It's getting quite late."

"That's true. We probably ought to head back to the hotel." But he didn't move.

"Denmark," he started in a warning tone.

"Yes?"

"You need to let go of me so we can leave."

"Can't I just carry you?"

"No." It was final and stern.

"Why not?"

"Because one: You can't just carry me through the streets with people watching, it isn't normal; and two: I am perfectly able to walk on my own."

"It isn't that unusual here - it is America, isn't it?"

Nor shook his head. "It is unusual anywhere. Unless a couple gets married."

"Okay, so what do you say? Would you marry me?" His tone was so cavalier but had the smallest, almost undetectable amount of seriousness.

Norway's jaw dropped. "W-What?! You-…! You can't just ask something like that!" His face became red and flustered.

"Why not? It's perfectly reasonable to ask."

"It's something you have to plan out! It's not something you can just ask!"

"Oh." Den kept a poker face, but if you really looked closely at his features, you could see the words hurt a little.

"Besides, you don't even have a ring." It was very soft. "Denmark, I'm used to your foolishness, but don't talk about that unless you mean it."

"And If I did?"

Nor pulled himself out of Den's arms and stood up, holding his hand out to help the other stand up. "Let's go back to the hotel." Denmark sighed and stood.

"Sure."

They started walking and were fairly far from the hill when Den stopped and said, "Oh, right. You go on. I forgot something back there."

Nor frowned slightly but nodded and continued on while Denmark made his way back to where they sat.

Den got there and looked to the small blue fairy flitting around. "Guess I have to wait for the next opportunity for this." He leaned down and picked up a small velvety box. "But Nor, taking me _serious_ly would be just too much to ask, huh?"

She nodded, "You have to admit it was a really _bad _way to propose. When do you plan to ask again?"

"Within the next couple of weeks."

"Remember to let me know."

The blond man smiled and replied, "Of course, Gren, you're always the first I call."

The little blue fairy laughed. "Take good care of Mr. Norway."

Den smiled. "I always try. I gotta go, Grenli, great to see you again." He bowed and she zoomed off. Den then headed for the hotel, arriving soon after Norway.

"What were you doing?"

"Just grabbing a little something."

"Mmhmm." The Norwegian looked quite tired.

"Sleepy?"

"A little, let's head up." Den nodded and went over to the elevators to press the button. The two waited in silence until it came and they got in, a tall brown-haired man walking in behind. Den, being the crazy possessive person that he was, wrapped an arm around Nor's waist. This caused the shorter to sigh quietly at his paranoia.

The doors opened at their floor with a ding, and the two Nordics exited the lift and went to their room, passing out almost as soon as heads hit pillows.

**8:00 am. July fifth. Still in America. Last day, leaving in the afternoon.**

"Denmark, wake up."

"Ughhhhhh… No….."

A glare was sent in his direction. "Up...now."

Rolling onto his other side, Denmark buried his face in pillows. "I don' wanna…."

"Come on." Norway shook Den's shoulder harshly.

"Fine…" The honey-blond groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Nor rolled his own eyes at Den's morning manner and got up to get dressed. When the Danish man finally righted himself and they had both gotten ready, they headed out to grab some breakfast and take a walk around the city before going to their flight.

In the elevator, however, was the man from the night before. Denmark smiled at the guy but put his arm back around Norge's waist reflexively.

"Oh hey, it's you two again." He was talking to Den but was leering at the pale blond who leaned away and into Denmark at the other man's gaze. "You got yourself a cutie, didn't you?"

Denmark, seemingly oblivious to the brunet's tone, grinned. "I like to think so." Norway blushed the slightest bit, trying not to react, and the stranger took a step closer.

"Perhaps I could borrow him a while?" He asked, getting cocky. "I know quite a few good places."

Denmark's smile fell, a glare taking its place; his answer came out dark and cold. "I don't share."

"Really now? I think he'd look cuter at my side."

Norway glanced up at Denmark. "Just ignore him."

Den just held him a little closer. "Odd thought, that. Vanity being your only argument."

"Who cares? Looks are what matter most in the end right?" The man reached out a hand to place a hand under the Norwegian's chin, but Denmark smacked it away.

"Don't touch. You just might end up getting hurt."

"This guy is a bigger idiot than you ever were…"

The man's ego got bigger. "I'm pretty sure I could take you on."

"I'm sure you would lose very, _very_ badly if we did fight, but I was talking about him." Denmark's face growing serious at the man's incessant egotistical manner.

The man laughed. "What, him? He's cute, but there's no way he could throw a decent pun-" POW! He was cut off as he found himself thrown against the wall by an invisible force and dropped to the floor.

The elevator doors opened and Norway walked out calmly, glancing briefly back at Den with a look that said "Are you coming?" Denmark looked down at the stranger and shook his head, laughing before following the Norwegian.

"Thank you for restraining yourself, Den."

"Thank _you_ for _not_ restraining yourself."

Norway sighed. "There is only so much stupidity one can take." He sat down at the hotel restaurant, picking up the menu when Denmark sat down.

"I'm just glad it wasn't my brand that you lashed out on." The waiter came over and they enjoyed a peaceful breakfast that was only disturbed by a waitress trying to slip Denmark her number. Norway took the paper and ripped it up while Denmark tried to keep in his laughter at the scene.

The two began their walk around one of D.C.'s many parks. "What time is our flight, Mathias?"

"Not until seven, but we have to be there by four thirty so we can get through Alfie's blasted customs." Denmark sighed. "Why is Al so paranoid?"

"You know why. Though I admit, it is a bit much."

"Is it still Iraq? I thought Al forgave him for that." They were passing a pond, the ducks quacking loudly, the children running around and laughing.

"He did. His people…."

"I would hate if my own people were as divided as his." They were silent a moment. "Nor?"

"Hmm?"

"Was that guy right?" Denmark's smile was gone, a confused frown in its spot. "About looks being the thing that matters in the end?"

Norway's usually blank face showed surprise. "Why would you ever think that? He was just an idiot… an idiot that knows nothing about real relationships, nothing about true love."

"I don't know, I mean it seemed like he had a bit of a poin- wait! Back up a minute here. Do my ears deceive me?" His signature smile was back. It was a mixture of arrogance and pure happiness.

"What?"

"True love?" His grin grew more foolish. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

A faint blush appeared on Norway's cheeks. "Depends on what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking you're saying that you and I are each other's true love."

Norge smiled a tiny bit. "Yes. That was what I was saying."

"AW!"

The paler blond's blush darkened. "It's not as if I haven't said as much before. I wouldn't still be here if it wasn't true."

"It's still great to hear."

"Shut up, idiot," Norway muttered, head tilted downward, while Denmark grinned at him.

After a few minutes, Norway pushed Denmark onto the grass and told him to stay there. Denmark did so but watched him head to a little stand about a hundred meters away. A minute went by and Denmark leaned back, resting his head on his hands, laying out flat on the lawn. Norway returned with two small ice cream cones. "It's a little early for sweets, but I figured it would be nice."

Denmark's face brightened with a smile, taking his cone when it was offered. "It's never too early, Nor." He took a lick, tasting strawberries. "Yummy."

"With you it's always too early." At this Denmark just laughed. Norway gave him a small smile. "Oh, Den, you have something." He reached out and wiped a drop of the now-melting treat from Denmark's face. Denmark smiled wide.

"So do you." He leaned over and kissed the Norwegian softly. Norway blushed lightly.

"Denmark. We're in public; you know how I feel about that."

"Sorry, Nor." Denmark said in a sing-song-y voice.

"Right," came the muttered response, disbelief evident in his tone.

"Hey, Nor?"

"What is it, Mathias?"

He paused. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course." The question surprised him; the Dane was constantly telling him how he loved the paler Nordic.

"Do you take me seriously?" Denmark's tone was laced with doubt.

"Sometimes. When you act like you mean it."

"So when I look serious?" He asked, trying to clarify.

Norway nodded. "Also when you sound serious, but the latter isn't always something to go by."

Denmark was silent a moment, working a couple things out in his mind. "Oh."

Norway looked at him, curiosity sparkling in his deep blue eyes. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"More than usual." His tone suggested that he wasn't all there with Norway, that some part of his brain was off in a foreign land.

"Come on, let's continue our walk." The smaller nation stood up and brushed himself off; Denmark did the same, shaking his head to return to the here and now. Norway took Denmark's hand, causing the taller of the two to smile wide, regaining his earlier enthusiasm.

They walked around for an hour or more when Denmark looked around and noticed the changes from the last time he had been in D.C. "Hey Nor?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna hear a story?"

"What is it about this time?"

"It's this Native American story Al and Mattie were telling me about, why there is summer and winter. It's so different from our legends."

"Tell it to me."

And so he began. _"The Acoma chief had a daughter named Co-chin-ne-na-ko, called Co-chin for short, who was the wife of Shakok, the Spirit of Winter. After he came to live with the Acomas, the seasons grew colder and colder. Snow and ice stayed longer each year. Corn no longer matured. The people soon had to live on cactus leaves and other wild plants._

_"One day Co-chin went out to gather cactus leaves and burn off the thorns so she could carry them home for food. She was eating a singed leaf when she saw a young man coming toward her. He wore a yellow shirt woven of corn silk, a belt, a tall pointed hat, green leggings made of the moss that grows near springs and ponds, and moccasins beautifully embroidered with flowers and butterflies._

_"In his hand he carried an ear of green corn, with which he saluted her. She returned the salute with her cactus leaf. He asked, 'What are you eating?' She told him, 'Our people are starving because no corn will grow, and we are compelled to live on these cactus leaves.'_

_"'Here, eat this ear of corn, and I will go bring you an armful for you to take home with you,' said the young man. He left and quickly disappeared from sight, going south. In a very short time, however, he returned, bringing a large bundle of green corn that he laid at her feet._

_"'Where did you find so much corn?' Co-chin asked._

_"'I brought it from my home far to the south," he replied. 'There the corn grows abundantly and flowers bloom all year.'_

_"'Oh, how I would like to see your lovely country. Will you take me with you to your home?' she asked._

_"'Your husband, Shakok, the Spirit of Winter, would be angry if I should take you away,' he said._

_"'But I do not love him, he is so cold. Ever since he came to our village, no corn has grown, no flowers have bloomed. The people are compelled to live on these prickly pear leaves,' she said._

_"'Well,' he said. 'Take this bundle of corn with you and do not throw away the husks outside of your door. Then come tomorrow and I will bring you more. I will meet you here.' He said good-bye and left for his home in the south._

_"Co-chin started home with the bundle of corn and met her sisters, who had come out to look for her. They were very surprised to see the corn instead of cactus leaves. Co-chin told them how the young man had brought her the corn from his home in the south. They helped her carry it home._

_"When they arrived, their father and mother were wonderfully surprised with the corn. Co-chin described in minute detail the young man and where he was from. She would go back the next day to get more corn from him, as he asked her to meet him there, and he would accompany her home._

_"'It is Miochin,' said her father. 'It is Miochin," said her mother. 'Bring him home with you.'_

_"The next day, Co-chin-ne-na-ko went to the place and met Miochin, for he really was Miochin, the Spirit of Summer. He was waiting for her and had brought big bundles of corn._

_"Between them they carried the corn to the Acoma village. There was enough to feed all of the people. Miochin was welcome at the home of the Chief. In the evening, as was his custom, Shakok, the Spirit of Winter and Co-chin's husband, returned from the north. All day he had been playing with the north wind, snow, sleet, and hail._

_"Upon reaching the Acoma village, he knew Miochin must be there and called out to him, 'Ha, Miochin, are you here?' Miochin came out to meet him. 'Ha, Miochin, now I will destroy you.'_

_"'Ha, Shakok, I will destroy you,' replied Miochin, advancing toward him, melting the snow and hail and turning the fierce wind into a summer breeze. The icicles dropped off and Shakok's clothing was revealed to be made of dry, bleached rushes._

_"Shakok said, 'I will not fight you now, but will meet you here in four days and fight you till one of us is beaten. The victor will win Co-chin-ne-na-ko.'_

_"Shakok left in a rage as the wind roared and shook the walls of White City. But the people were warm in their houses because Miochin was there. The next day he left for his own home in the south to make preparations to meet Shakok in combat._

_"First he sent an eagle to his friend Yat-Moot, who lived in the west, asking him to come help him in his fight with Shakok. Second, he called all the birds, insects, and four-legged animals that live in summer lands to help him. The bat was his advance guard and shield, as his tough skin could best withstand the sleet and hail that Shakok would throw at him._

_"On the third day Yat-Moot kindled his fires, heating the thin, flat stones after which he was named. Big black clouds of smoke rolled up from the south and covered the sky._

_"Shakok was in the north and called to him all the winter birds and four-legged animals of winter lands to come and help him. The magpie was his shield and advance guard._

_"On the fourth morning, the two enemies could be seen rapidly approaching the Acoma village. In the north, black storm clouds of winter with snow, sleet, and hail brought Shakok to the battle. In the south, Yat-Moot piled more wood on his fires, and great puffs of steam and smoke arose and formed massive clouds. They were bringing Miochin, the Spirit of Summer, to the battlefront. All of his animals were blackened from the smoke. Forked blazes of lightning shot forth from the clouds._

_"At last the combatants reached White City. Flashes from the clouds singed the hair and feathers of Shakok's animals and birds. Shakok and Miochin were now close together. Shakok threw snow, sleet, and hail that hissed through the air of a blinding storm. Yat-Moot's fires and smoke melted Shakok's weapons, and he was forced to fall back. Finally he called a truce. Miochin agreed, and the winds stopped, and snow and rain ceased falling._

_"They met at the White Wall of Acoma. Shakok said, 'I am defeated; you, Miochin, are the winner. Co-chin-ne-na-ko is now yours forever.' Then the men each agreed to rule one-half of the year, Shakok for winter and Miochin for summer, and that neither would trouble the other thereafter. That is why we have a cold season for one-half of the year, and a warm season for the other."_

Norway cocked his head slightly to the side. "You're right, that is odd."

Den nodded, "I know. Their people had such odd ideas of how things worked."

Norway chuckled. "Yeah, we were so much more realistic."

"Hey! We had very realistic ideas!"

"Mathias, they were based on the stories you told everyone around the campfire when we were little."

"I know, they were great stories!"

"That all of our people believed. Of course, Fin didn't listen and therefore wasn't poisoned by your idiocy."

"Fin could barely speak in a dialect any of us understood!" Norway sighed and poked Denmark in the arm.

"Get over it. They were interesting but ridiculous."

Denmark continued his constant talking until they had reached more populated streets, where they came across a homeless man. He was dressed sparsely, a tattered old coat, a simple shirt, and baggy pants. The thing that attracted Norway's attention was the violin in the man's hand. He was playing a simple song, probably trying to get people's attention, maybe so they would help.

Norway stopped and went up to the man, handing him a couple bills and asking him a question. The man thanked Nor and handed him the instrument.

It was then that the Norwegian began playing, a song very popular in many countries because of its catchy tune. It was very familiar to Denmark:_ Fairytale_ by one of Norge's people was a great song, and Norway played it perfectly, enticing the people around them to drop bills or coins into the empty case.

Denmark smiled at the scene. Norway did care about people and Denmark knew that, no matter how much Norway tried to hide his feelings.

When the song ended, Norway handed the man back his violin and went back to Denmark's side. Denmark went up to the man and put his large coat around the man's shoulders, then handed him a few hundred dollar bills. "I hope things go well for you, man."

The man's jaw dropped. "For me? R-really? Thank you so much!" He was quite an elderly gentleman; he didn't deserve to be out on the streets.

Norway nodded at Denmark when he returned. "That was quite generous of you."

Denmark shrugged and wrapped an arm around Nor's shoulders. "It was the right thing to do." They walked a bit farther when Norway stopped suddenly, eyes going wide.

"Denmark…"He started swaying and Denmark's eyes filled with worry and then fear when Norway fainted. Den caught him and held him bridal style.

"Norge? Nor, what's wrong?!" It was no use; the man was unconscious. The fairy from the night before, Grenli, flew up.

"Mr. Denmark! Take him back to the hotel! Now." Den nodded and set off running, the blonde limp in his arms. He arrived at the hotel barely minutes later followed soon by the sound of a door slamming and Denmark placing Norway on the bed gently. Then he turned to Grenli. "Tell me what happened!" He didn't sound angry; it was pure concern ringing through the room.

"He- he'll be fine. This… tends to happen every so often… it's not common so don't worry. B-but you see…a long time ago, when people began not seeing us anymore, we signed somewhat of a contract with him. We would have disappeared if it hadn't been for him."

"How so? What was in this contract, Grenli?"

"It's not that bad. We… we just share some power, and sometimes there's a bit of a power surge or a depletion of power. Either way it's hard on him and …well… this happens…." Grenli's tiny features filled with sadness, wishing she wasn't a part of this.

Den went back over to Nor and sat down on the edge of the bed, then took Norway's hand in his own. "Is there any way I can help him?"

She shook her head. "Not really… I mean, you might be able to convert some of your own strength to him and help him wake up sooner, but if you mean to completely stop this from happening… I don't know how… I'm sorry!"

"How? How do I share power?"

She flew over and landed on their joined hands. "Keep holding his hand and focus all your attention on him. I'll do the rest." She waited for him to get complete focus and then a flurry of foreign words danced around the room. The joined hands glowed a faint blue, and then it was all over and Grenli said, "It'll take a few minutes for that to take effect, but I've done all I can." Den suddenly felt exhaustion rush through him in a wave, almost falling off the bed. "Good luck," the blue fairy said as she disappeared.

A minute passed, then two, and the only thing keeping the tall blonde nation awake was the hope that Nor would awaken. Barely above a whisper, was a single word said. "De… Den…" Denmark jolted back up.

"I'm here, Nor." The pale blond turned his head slowly towards him.

"W-what… time... is it?"

Denmark glanced at the clock. "Just after two PM."

"So... So you saw." Norway looked miserable, especially when Denmark nodded his confirmation. "I wasn't trying to hide it. I just... Wait… Denmark, I usually sleep until dark. What… what did you do?"

The Dane grinned weakly. "Just trying to help out."

"You… You gave me some of your power? Why?"

"I can't stand to see you in such a state. Plus, this is really hard on you; I know it is, so here I am. Trying to relieve the burden."

"Denmark…" Norway said quietly, emotion filling his eyes and coloring his tone. Denmark rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, messing up his already atrocious hair. "Come here." And he patted the space next to him.

Denmark's smile strengthened a little bit more. "M'kay." Then he crawled over and slid under the covers. Norway gave him a small smile and leaned over, kissing him softly. Denmark smiled wide and wrapped his arms around the small Norwegian.

"Would you mind if we slept some more?"

Denmark nodded and tightened his hold on Norway. "I love you, Norge."

Norway yawned and cuddled into Denmark, disguising it with a small stretch. "Love you too… idiot."

It was early the next morning when Norway awoke. The sun was still low in the sky, giving the world around them a soft blue haze. Denmark, as per usual in the early hours, was dead to the world. His grip on Norway had loosened slightly in sleep, enough that Norge could wiggle out and get up to grab a cup of coffee from the pot in the room. Norway wasn't much of a morning person either, not until he had at least three cups of his bitter drink. When he had downed two he went back to Den, sitting next to his sleeping form.

His usually messy hair was even more so and Norway let a quiet chuckle escape him as he remembered the last time someone had made a mention on the Dane's hair….

_He was laughing; it was Christmas. "Fin! Can I open my gift?"_

_The Finnish man chuckled and nodded. Denmark ripped the paper off, acting much like a child, but when he saw the insides he looked confused. "What's wrong, Denmark?" Finland asked him, puzzled at his reaction._

"_This is cool, Fin, no doubt… but why did you get me hair gel?"_

_The Fin looked surprised. "What, is it the wrong kind or something?" Denmark shook his head and Norway took pity on the both of them._

"_Denmark's hair is like that naturally." Den nodded his head in agreement._

_Finland's jaw almost dropped. "That's impossible!" Sweden shook his head._

"_D'n't y'u r'memb'r wh'n we w're k'ds?" [Don't you remember when we were kids?]_

"_I thought he was using sap or water or dirt or something." The poor Fin was flabbergasted._

_Denmark flashed a huge smile. "Nope, this awesomeness is all me." He gestured to himself with both thumbs…._

The Norwegian watched the lanky Dane sleep. "Den… I wonder how you'd react… What you would do if I told you that I'll sleep for a very long time the next time this happens? There's going to be a definite surge when their new queen takes the throne… to be honest… I guess I'm a little scared myself…" Denmark mumbled something incomprehensible, causing Norway to smile a tiny bit and brushed a hand through the blonde's crazy hair. "I love you so much…."It was barely over a whisper.

"You should rejoin me." Denmark said, eyes closed.

"I'm not staying unless you have something to talk about." Den nodded, eyes opening, no trace of sleep portrayed in them.

"What happens when the new fae queen takes over?"

Norway froze. "W-what?"

"You really should check if I'm still asleep when you tell me things you don't want me to hear." He wasn't angry or upset, just curious.

"You… You were listening?!" His face filled with surprise and shock.

Denmark nodded. "I always listen to you, Nor."

"I… I… I don't know what to say."

"You could tell me about the new queen."

Norway sighed. "What do you want to know? Why there's going to be a surge?" A nod from the Dane. "The current fairy queen is getting old. She's been their longest running ruler and over the years she's been losing her power. The new queen… she already has a lot more power than normal… and when she gets the crown, her powers will double or even triple. She doesn't mean any harm, but it's the way it goes… yesterday's surge was probably from her too."

"What's the contract?"

"For the rest of my life I will act as a buffer for the difficulties with power fluctuations between the fairy and mortal realms. In return they give me powers similar to theirs and help me when I need it. They didn't have these problems until people stopped believing. If they didn't have me… they'd die rather than fall unconscious like I do."

Denmark frowned slightly. "How can I help?"

Norway took his hand. "Guide my country while I sleep."

"How long will it last next time?"

"I'm not sure myself." He paused. "The fairies predict anywhere from a month to half a year."

Denmark's jaw dropped. "That's not sleeping, Nor! That's a coma!" He sat up quickly, and Nor started to shake a little.

"I know… I know." Denmark pulled him into his lap, holding him close, arms wrapped around him tightly. "I'm… I'm scared, Den." And he must have been to admit that. "Why did I ever agree to this?" A single tear fell from Norway's porcelain cheek onto the shirt Denmark was wearing.

"Because you knew you had to save them." He wiped the remaining liquid from the tear track and kissed his cheek. "It will all be fine. I swear."

"Fine?! I'll be practically _dead_! How is that _fine_?"

"What am I supposed to say?" He started, almost in tears himself. "I have no idea how to make this better! For the first time in a very long time, I don't know how to help!"

"Sorry… I'm so sorry…."

"Don't be sorry." Denmark held the smaller nation tighter. "Please, please don't ever say you're sorry for this…." And at that moment, Denmark concocted a plan.

'_Many years ago I was told that if I hoped for something hard enough the fairies would grant my wishes…._

…_and here's to hoping.'_

**Translations:**

**Tak- Thank you- Danish**

**Other Info:**

**This isn't an AU, but it isn't based on **_**any **_**historical event.**

**In this storyline Denmark is able to see the fae. Norway is not aware of this fact.**

**This is set about three years after they start dating.**

**I also want to thank my amazing betas –somebody's world- and -TodaysDream- **

**Thanks for reading. This is Tasha and Denmark, signing off *salutes*!**


	2. The Tale Of His Mermaid

_**(Date: August 27**__**th**__** 2008)**_

"I would, Gren, but it's just so _tricky_!" Denmark was pacing his office running a hand exasperatedly through his hair, Grenli lounging on his desk and watching the other amusedly.

"How so? It's not like he'd say no, right?"

"That's just it! I _don't_ know if he'd say yes! Plus I don't know whether to make it a big event like he would expect from me or something small and subtle." He flopped down in one of the plushy red armchairs adorning his "Awesome-Man-Cave" and sighed. The Norwegian was so hard to please, and at the same time it was like the only things he would want from him were the simplest of things but yet the hardest to find.

"Something big would scare him off, I think. Something small, sweet, and well-thought-out would probably surprise him and show him how much you mean it."

Denmark nodded. "You're right!" He brightened, then slumped again. "But how to do that." He looked over to Grenli. "You have any ideas?"

She had many, actually, but it wasn't her place to plan out _his_ proposal. It was up to the Dane. She thought a moment. "I don't know for sure, perhaps somewhere meaningful? Or at the end of a nice, relaxing day on the town?" The Dane thought for a moment.

"Yeah! I know what to do now!" His smile reappeared, lighting up his entire being.

"Excellent." Her blue glow grew a bit brighter, happy with the thought that she had helped without actually telling him what to do. "I can't wait to hear about it when he comes home wearing the ring."

"Speaking of rings, I have one, but I don't know if he'll like it." Denmark was still smiling, but the brightness in his light eyes had dimmed.

"I'm sure whatever you have chosen would be perfect, but if you're that unsure, I could take a look and offer an opinion."

"Good idea." Denmark scanned the area dramatically, making sure that no one else could see if they peered into the small room, while lightening up the atmosphere with his silly antics.

He pulled out the little black velvet-covered box and opened it. Inside was a band of white gold, a teardrop blue diamond as the center, two white diamonds on either side, and an inscription on the inside that read _"The love of my life, forever and always" _in old Norse.

"Oh, Mr. Denmark! It's beautiful! He's so lucky!" Denmark smiled widely and closed the box, putting it back in his pocket. Grenli smiled and flitted onto the arm of his chair. "He's so in love with you it's adorable."

The Danish man smiled goofily. "Nor is _always_ adorable."

She laughed her twinkling laugh. "I guess that's true. He has this picture of you in his desk. I'm constantly catching him pulling it out and smiling that little smile of his. It's so cute!"

Den laughed out loud. "I don't think he'd want you telling me that."

The little fae smiled mischievously. "I guess you don't want me to tell you what else he does then…."

"I never said _that_."

"Okay then, another one of my favorites is how whenever he's had a really stressful day or is worried about something, he'll plug your number into his phone, though he almost never calls in the end."

Denmark sat up a little straighter in his chair, a mini-plan on how to make his lover's days better in the end forming in his head. "Hey, do you think you can contact me anytime he starts doing that?"

She cocked her blonde head to the side in confusion but nodded anyway. "Of course. But may I ask _why_ you want to know?"

He nodded excitedly, thinking his quick plan brilliant. "If he wants to call me on a bad day but can't bring himself to do so, I'll call him instead."

She laughed, moving over to sit on one of the flowers on the side table. Nature was more her style anyway, especially in the way of furniture. Any kind of synthetic material gave off a feeling of sadness from the essences she felt from within its barriers. "You really are a sap, Mr. Denmark."

He put a finger up to his lips. "Shhh!" He was still smiling widely, though, showing that he really didn't care if someone heard. Everyone, and I do mean _everyone, _knew that Denmark was beyond head over heels in love with his best friend. "Don't go spreading that around! I'll lose all of my manly street cred!"

Her chime of laughter filled the room, and she fell over backwards in her makeshift chair of a daisy in the vase on the coffee table. "I think it would make his day. You're so good to him, Mr. Denmark." She giggled when she could breathe once again.

"You're too nice, Gren."

"Both you and Mr. Norway are both so kind to me that it's only right. Just watching you two together, as happy as you are, really makes my day. "

The answering smile was huge. "Me too."

She was silent a moment. "Mr. Denmark? I've known Mr. Norway since I was just a child, but that was after he was already an adult nation, so…I was wondering if I could maybe hear about how you met him. I've heard a little from him, but I want to hear your side of the story."

Den's eyes grew wide with excitement. "I'd love to! Stories are my specialty! But I think I ought to start this story a few days before I met him." Grenli got settled back on her flower and leaned in a little, anxious to hear his tale.

"Okay, so about three days before I met him_, I was exploring one of the beaches surrounding my… territory, I guess you could say; we weren't exactly nations that far back, you know? Anyway, I saw a strand of red hair, then a head, and then suddenly this beautiful mermaid washes up on the beach. I freaked out, but being the heroic child I was, helped her back into the water. She thanked me and we started talking. We talked until the sun went down and the only light left was the gleam of the moon bouncing off her scales and the reflection in the water. _

_Eventually she had to leave; the moon was at its highest peak, but she told me to close my eyes and hold out my hand. When I did, she gave me this white cross hair pin. I laughed at her good-naturedly; my hair was just as spikey and unmanageable back then as it is now. She just chuckled, telling me that it wasn't for me; it would be needed to woo the one I loved. I didn't love anyone at the time, but I took it to be polite. Plus, she was a mermaid, a type of magical creature, so it wasn't like I was going to refuse. I thanked her, and then she left. I never saw her in person again."_

Grenli smiled wide. "So that's how he got the pin he loves so much, right? What happened next?"

"For three days I tried to imagine what kind of person the one I loved would be like. I had no idea that they would be anything like Nor." He smiled wide. "I thought of long flowing hair, beauty unsurpassed by any I had ever seen, laughter like bells, smiles constantly upon their face, happy, sweeter than honey, sillier than anyone I had met, caring, easy-going, and just generally fun. But looking back, I can see that that would have been the wrong fit. That the only one that could ever love me and that I could truly love would be Norge.

"_I was wandering; usually I would say it was exploring, but that day I suppose I was distracted. I came upon a nice, grassy hill. I wasn't used to hills and mountains, you know, so it was odd and it took a little longer to get around." _He laughed._ "I looked to the top of the hill." _Den smiled warmly in remembrance._ "And standing there, expressionless, not seeming to notice another presence in the least, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen."_

Grenli's expression went from excited to very confused in the space of a second. "A girl? But…"

Denmark laughed at her face. "I'm not done yet. _She had bright blonde hair so pale you could almost say it was close to white and stormy blue eyes that held mine without any hesitation, though she wasn't even looking at me. She seemed to be my age, maybe a bit younger, and she wore a white dress with very little if any decoration. She was the most amazing person I had ever laid eyes on. _

"_I ran over, half-stumbling over my own feet. She seemed so unapproachable, yet I felt I could tell her anything. When I got to her I flashed the biggest smile I could muster and said, 'Hi! I'm Mathias Daniel Kohler! What's your name?' She ignored me and walked away._

"_I followed her for miles chatting, rambling, saying everything on my mind, and I got no response until I said, 'You know, you are the prettiest girl I've ever met." She spun around and said 'Idiot. I'm a boy!' His eyes filled with an emotion I hadn't recognized at the time as more embarrassment than anything, but I was mortified._

"_If this beautiful creature was a boy, then the only logical deduction would be that he was an elf! I was so convinced that I blurted out a sentence that made no sense. He turned, and I smiled sheepishly. At the time I didn't understand that gleam in his eyes was amusement, but he told me to 'spit it out, idiot.' I nodded and laughed._

"'_You're an elf, aren't you?' He shook his head and rolled his eyes, but I could see the trace of a smile upon his lips._

"'_No.'_

"'_You have to be! There's no other way that you could be that pretty!' A faint red came over his face, and I thought he was mad. He seemed like the type to get mad at my type easily but he just shook his head and continued walking. Right after that, I asked if we could be friends. He scoffed and stalked off. I followed him for a week before he gave in and agreed._

"_When he did, I told him that I usually didn't have friends because I never seemed to grow older. He nodded as if he knew exactly what I meant. He asked if I had found any others like that and I thought immediately of Berwald and Tino. 'Yes, my two other friends,' I told him. The boy nodded again, and I asked why. He said that he was also like that and that his people believed him to be the spirit of Norway. 'What am I, then?' He shrugged. 'What are you, indeed. That is something I do not know.' _

"_We traveled around together for a couple months before finding Tino and Berwald again. We had all grown a bit. I appeared about ten, Berwald maybe eight. Tino looked more around my age and the boy that still had not given me his name was the same. TIno turned to the new recruit. 'Who are you?' _

"_The boy just smiled an almost patronizing smile. 'I am Norway. Who are you?' _

"'_Suomi.' It was the first thing out of his mouth, and it seemed to shock him. _

"_The boy called Norway looked to Berwald. 'Who are you?' _

"'_Sverige.' He shook his head. ''m s'rry m' n'm's B'rw'ld' [I'm sorry, my name is Berwald]_

"_Norway shook his head. 'That may be your name, but it's not who you are.'_

"_He then turned to me and gave me another of those smiles. 'So, Mathias, who are you?'_

"'_Danmark.' I said it with finality, as if it was purely me, because it was, because it is. We all discovered who we were that day and we never questioned it. It just seemed like the truth. The next day I finally got fed up and while we were looking for firewood I dropped everything, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little. 'What. Is. Your. Name!'_

"_He pushed me off. 'Nikolas Bondevik.' Then he picked up his pile again and walked off without me. I sighed and followed him. He didn't let me tell anyone else for another five months. Tino went nearly as mad as I did over it and Nikolas just laughed when he asked. Laughed, laughed and laughed. None of us had ever heard him laugh before; we had barely even seen him smile. And when I heard it at last, I immediately knew I would try to cause it as often as possible. Then, when he sobered up, he calmly turned to Tino and said. 'Why didn't you just ask?' Tino was so pissed!"_

The little blue fairy laughed. "That sounds like him. I'm glad it was Mr. Norway on the hill. You had me worried for a moment there."

He laughed along. "I was just an idiot back then."

"And when did you give him the clip?" She leaned forward again, almost floating off the white daisy.

"The first day._ He kept pushing his hair back so he could see. I mentioned something about how pretty his eyes were. After that, he stopped pushing it back. When he stopped walking the next time, I got in front of him and put the clip in. He was a little red in the face; I thought he was mad, but he didn't take it out. That night in front of the fire he put a hand to it, thinking I was asleep, and he said, 'Thank you, Mathias.' I smiled. But he didn't notice." _Denmark's smile was still slapped upon his face.

"Aww! That is so sweet! I know Mr. Norway started falling for you soon after; he's told me that much."

He smiled wider. "Really?"

"Yes. He doesn't like to go into too much detail, but he's told me how he had known when he saw you that there was something different about you, that you were an idiot but a special one and…" She smiled brightly. "A handsome one at that."

She was silent for a moment, studying the nation in front of her. "Hey, Mr. Denmark, I have more cute things he does if you want to hear more. I shouldn't enjoy gossiping about him, but I do!"

Den grinned and nodded. "I like gossiping about him too. He'd be pretty mad at me, saying I was corrupting his fairies, but it's more fun that way."

"Mr. Norway checks in regularly with your boss to make sure your country is running smoothly. He worries about you sometimes, you know." Her eyes met his with a glimpse of seriousness flashing through them.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh. I had no idea…"

"I know you didn't. That's why I told you." She paused a minute. "Mr. Denmark? Promise me something. Promise me that you'll never leave Mr. Norway. The idea of him with a broken heart… it's too scary to think about." She held her head in her hands, trying to get rid of the images in her head. "I never want to see that. Ever."

"Gren," he started, soft and sad. "I could never leave Norge."

"Promise!" Her voice was demanding.

"I swear to all the gods in the heavens that I will never leave Norway. May they strike me down with all of their power if I do."

She nodded. "Thank you. Besides, you'd have to deal with all the fairies placing curse after curse on you."

Den smiled. "It's good to know that he's in good hands when I'm not around."

Her smile had faded away a time ago. "As long as you don't die, then yes, he will be. I don't think we could protect him perfectly well from himself if you did."

The Dane's smile slipped away. "Can you promise you would do your best?"

She nodded. "I can promise that. Just… Don't die…."

"I'll try."

"Can we move away from this subject?" She looked up at him desperately. "Do you have anything you want to ask about Mr. Norway? All of this sadness is really affecting my aura and these flowers." She was right; her bright blue coloring had dimmed and the flora around her was slowly wilting.

He nodded slowly. "Do you know if he has any picture books or group photos?"

She smiled a tiny bit, relieved at the change of topic. "Yes, he does. Why?"

"Just wondering if he has any record of the past."

"He actually has them organized by date except for a few of his favorites that he keeps in a separate book." She nodded and smiled a bit wider at the thought.

Den's interest was piqued. "What's in the other one?"

The flowers regained some of their color at her giggle. "There's a few of all you Nordics hanging out and having fun, but the majority are of you two. My personal favorite is one where the two of you are kissing."

He nearly jumped back in surprise. "There's a picture of that? Where did he get it?"

Gren thought for a moment. "Honestly? I think Mr. France took it and gave it to Mr. Norway. You should have seen Mr. Norway's face when he saw it."

Denmark laughed at the image of it in his mind. "I can imagine."

The little fairy laughed along. "He ripped out of Mr. France's hands and slammed the door in his face so fast. That's one of the few times Mr. France has been helpful, but the others and I always have to chase him away from stalking you two." She sighed.

"You know, I always feel that there's someone watching us. I just assumed it was Eliza."

The blue fae squirmed in her seat, looking as if she had something she really needed to say. "She's harder to get rid of."

Denmark took no notice of her guilty look and laughed. "I figured. She's pretty adamant about what she wants."

Grenli nodded. "That she is. Sometimes even the trolls can't keep her out."

Denmark's eyes widened considerably. "Really? Wow! Even _I_ can't usually get past the trolls."

She fidgeted a bit before bursting out. "Okay! I admit it! I help her!"

A mischievous glint revealed itself in his eyes. "I _knew_ it!" He pointed a finger at her and nearly fell over with laughter.

"I'm sorry! You two are just the cutest things ever!" She was silent then continued in a lower voice. "And she offers up pretty good photos as bribes."

"I'm not mad, Gren. I find it kind of sweet."

She smiled, reassured. "Really? I- I could share them with you sometime if you like…"

He nodded, grinning wide. "I would love to see them… As long you haven't gotten any of us in…" he coughed, clearing his throat, obviously embarrassed. "Compromising." He cleared his throat again, this time pulling at the collar of his tie. "Positions."

She shook her blonde head. "Can't promise anything there."

The Dane's eyes widened, his already light eyes growing brighter in surprise. "Are you serious?! Why would you even _want_ those kinds of pictures?"

Her own eyes showed apology. "It's nothing _too _bad."

"How bad, then?" His tone and posture showed how wary he was. "I need to know exactly how far you have seen us go in these pictures."

"Before anything really serious happens." He breathed out a huge gust of air with relief. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Denmark! I shouldn't have said anything…"

"Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack with that." He let out another sigh. "I'm not mad. Just freaking out a little."

"I promise they're never shown to anyone."

"Thank you." His lips turned up at the corners.

She hung her head. "I'm so embarrassed."

He chuckled lightly. "I can't say you shouldn't be." Even _I_ had to admit it was a bit much for _her_.

She looked up slightly. "Please tell me you have another question so I can forget this ever happened."

Denmark shook his head, laughing good-naturedly. "I can't think of any. Is there anything you think I should know?"

"He talks about you in his sleep." Den nodded thoughtfully.

"Does he say anything interesting?"

Grenli shook her head slightly, the sound of chimes accompanying the movement. "Just sweet nothings."

"What does he do when I'm not around?"

She smiled wider. "He likes to read, talk with us, and play his violin, but you probably knew that. He also likes to write a little too as well as just spend time outside observing his country. Sometimes he'll call up Mr. Iceland or go fishing as well."

Denmark chuckled. "Sounds like Nor."

"What do you do, Mr. Denmark?"

"Oh, you know, I hang out with friends. Or if I want to be alone…" He trailed off into a low mumble.

"What was that?" She leaned forward, intrigued by his reluctance to say it.

He smiled, incredibly embarrassed. "I write songs for Nor on my cello." They were silent a moment, Gren's grin growing wider by the second. "Wait! I just had the **best idea ever**!" He gave her a huge smile. "Tak, tak, tak!"

She shook her head bewilderedly. "For what?"

He just scrambled over to a file cabinet and pulled out a bursting folder full of paper and he held it out to her. "I need you to pick out two of them. "

She gestured for him to lay it down and he opened it, she started shifting through it. "Mr. Denmark… Are these all of the songs you write for Mr. Norway?" Heat rose to Denmark's cheeks as he nodded. "This is insane! There has to be at least a couple hundred!"

He nodded again. "Three hundred and two, to be exact." Her eyes widened, and then she started reading some of the notes. He shrugged at her surprised blink. "I get bored easily…"

"Mr. Denmark, what if I pick the wrong ones?" He smiled and shook his own head, spikey hair flopping slightly back and forth. She sighed nervously and grabbed two of them. "How about these two? 'Eternal' and 'What I'd Do.'"

He chuckled. "Perfect." He looked around the room and spotted his mahogany cello that had lasted through the ages. "Would you like to hear one of them? The one I use at the proposal, perhaps?"

Grenli nodded profusely. "I would love to!"

Den chuckled and left the room, coming back with a very old cello. "I warn you, I've been told this one makes people cry sometimes." He played, quite well, better than you'd think.

**I would tell you all about it, but it's a surprise until the proposal**

"It's…. it's beautiful, Mr. Denmark." Pinhead tears rolled off her fair cheeks.

The Dane looked at her. "So should I use that one?" He was sorry she was crying; the apology in his eyes showed that completely.

"Yes! You might even get him to cry."

"I don't want to make him cry! I don't want to make him _sad_."

She shook her blonde head, all tears gone. "I don't think he'd be sad… I just think he'd be touched and feel the emotion in the piece like I did… unless it references a particular moment that brings back unfavorable memories… then maybe it had best be saved."

"I wrote it when thinking back to a battle… We had just met Artie. He thought he was all that, and though we knew we would win, it was still scary to suddenly see your battle buddy disappear into the mass of swords, axes, and various other weapons…. Arthur was just a jerk. He's much better-mannered now, but that's not the point. Nor was actually completely unharmed – a couple of bruises, sure, but not a scratch anywhere. I, however, had to be bandaged up by him… A lot."

Gren giggled, then sobered. "Mr. Denmark… Do you mind if I ask a kind of depressing question?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, I know what Mr. Norway would have done if it'd been you, but…. What would you have done if he hadn't survived that or any other battle?"

Denmark sighed. "Truthfully? I think I'd be violent. Very, very violent. Killing everything in sight. Sverige and Fin never would have been able to leave. I don't even know if I'd have kept them alive…. I may have just shut myself away, never spoken to anyone ever again…."

"I think he'd do something similar while shutting himself off completely from the rest of the world… I don't think he'd even talk to me or any of the other fairies… Those eyes of his would truly be emotionless and soulless then too…."

Den shook his head. "You know, I think he'd do whatever it was he was doing before I came along. I know he walked a lot and spoke very, very little."

Grenli frowned. "I guess so, but I don't think it'd be as simple as moving backwards. You do realize how much you mean to him, right?"

He shook his head. "I guess not. I tell him all the time how much he means to me, but he rarely does the same for me. He's not all that big on expression, you know."

"You mean more than anything to him, even his own life. By now you've become a vital part of him, and taking that away would damage him forever. He needs you to bring him into a brighter and larger world that he won't go into himself."

This surprised the Dane. "Wow."

"It's the truth. He loves you deeply."

Den smiled a little at that. "Do you think he knows how much I love him? I mean, I tell him all the time, but I don't think that he really believes me."

She smiled, for she knew the Danish man really was just a huge sucker for sappy, romantic, lovey-dovey stuff. "I think he does to some extent. How much, exactly, I don't really know."

Mathias nodded. "I guess I'll find out on Friday…"

Gren nodded a few times as well. "Wait! You're proposing then?!"

"Yup! I'm nervous but so excited."

"I'm sure! Oh, I can't wait to tell the others! This'll be so amazing! Everyone'll be so happy!"

He grinned, all full of happy thoughts and smiles. "Me too."

"Any thoughts on where you'd want to go on your honeymoon?"

"I have a few ideas, but I'd prefer if Nik chooses. That way, I'd know he would enjoy himself."

She was grinning wide. "That's sweet of you."

They were both quiet and Den got up a moment to get them both a drink: lemonade for him and tea for her. When he returned, he sighed. "Gren, can I ask you kind of a personal question?"

She took her tiny cup and nodded. "You may."

"If- no, What- no that's not good either, hmm. Oh! How does the fairy community take power from Nikolas? How do you take power from him? I'm not saying this to get more power from him. I just want to understand."

She let out a puff of air. "It's mostly a spell doing the work. We have fairies whose job is to watch the power levels and then they activate the spell when necessary. I guess the best way of putting it is that the spell works by draining power from his life force. Had he been human it would eventually kill him, but because he's a nation…"

He bobbed his head. "Is there any way to change the object of power drainage?"

Her blonde curls bounced as her head moved back and forth. "It's probably too late to remove him from the contract. It's been in place for hundreds of years."

"So there's no way?"

She was quiet but she shook her head. "Maybe… Maybe you could be added the to the contract… if that is what you mean…"

"I don't want to see him weakened like that. Is there any way to replace him entirely?"

She looked away. "M-maybe, but Mr. Norway would be furious when he found out."

"I'm willing to deal with that." It wasn't as if ticking his favorite Norwegian off was a new concept.

She bit her lip and was completely silent, her wings weren't even twitching in anticipation of movement, they were completely still until she spoke again. "T-there might be a way."

"Can you tell me?"

"When the new queen takes over. You see, she's allowed to make one law or change without a vote right after she's crowned. If you can convince her to change the contract as her free rule…."

He sighed, blowing the slightly droopy hair in front back up. "How did I know I was going to have to talk to her? When do you think I should do it?"

"Soon. She's already started planning for her rule, so we'd have to act fast."

"Do you think today would work?"

She sighed sadly. "If that is what you wish."

Denmark got up and grabbed his signature coat before turning back. "Lead the way then."

"Transporting is faster. Give me your hands and close your eyes." He did what she asked, and they were off. They arrived seconds later in what seemed to be a city of light.

Fae were everywhere. The entire place seemed to be made of light and the glimmer, sparkle, and flash of the fae themselves appeared to amplify the natural glow. The city was simply amazing; the buildings were tall and looked as if they were completely natural, built out of light and almost as if it was one big branch, still connected to the tree but stripped of bark. All of the fairies were Denmark's size, or perhaps Denmark was their size. Each one of them was unique, some with green wings that shimmered, others with red that sparkled; there were some with shadows following them, others that radiated such a powerful light that he had to look away; there were ones that had "themes" like parrots or wind chimes, roses or wolves, frogs or moss. The streets glittered with an ever-changing color. Even the sky was different from the ones humans are used to. It was almost as if it was an everlasting half-sunset and half-sunrise.

Denmark opened his eyes and let his vision graze over everything. "Wow."

"Welcome to my city. The new queen should be in the home next to the palace. Know that we are not the only ones asking for what her rule should be."

"I can imagine. Are we allowed to just pop in and ask?"

"You? No. I, however, should be able to and can get you in once I have asked for permission. It shouldn't be too hard. I have close ties with the royal family."

He nodded. "Oh, right! Aren't you the new queen's cousin?"

She bobbed her head; now that they were the same size he could see the blue swirl designs on the sides of her face, framing her elven features quite prettily. "Exactly. Give me one moment." Grenli zoomed off, leaving the Dane fidgeting.

Grenli returned quickly and her expression was very… well, it just wasn't Grenli. Very blank, very bland. "She will see you now. If you'll follow me." Gren lead the way, and Denmark followed, hoping he could convince the upcoming queen. But his last thought before entering the throne room was "_Wait! What am I supposed to call her?!"_

**A/N: Translations: None in this one.**

**Extra Notes: **

**Okay, I hope you liked younger Norway, brushing people off and pushing little Denny away. I hope you liked the way I had them meet. I originally came up with the initial idea in about five minutes and then fixed it up and fleshed it out when typing it up. It was so much fun to think up how they could possibly meet while also trying to tie in the part about the little mermaid. I want to apologize for how long it took me to get this out, I had a very crazy couple of weeks and so yeah.**

**Thanks for reading. This is Tasha and Denmark, signing off *salutes*! **


	3. The Tale Of Royal Proportions

_**(Date: August 27**__**th**__** 2008)**_

"Mathias Kohler, spirit of the nation Denmark, this is our future queen, Sekari."

He bowed low. "My lady." Silently, he hoped that the title would suit a to-be queen. Really? What was he _supposed_ to call her? He can't say "your majesty" or "your highness," and he certainly couldn't call her "milord." That would be disastrous.

The orange-hued, very regal, stereotypical-pixie-esque queen inclined her head. "Sir Denmark. It is nice to meet you. I have heard from my cousin that you seek an audience with me."

"Yes, my lady." Denmark took a deep breath, setting himself up and standing tall. "I know that you have had many requests to what many think should be changed for the good of your people. And I know that you have much to do, so I will be to the point." He paused, waiting for the signal that he could continue to speak, remembering how temperamental queens could be, and judging by this one's stern expression that she would be easily angered.

Sekari didn't even bother looking in the other's direction but it was obvious she was gesturing to Gren, waved her hand in indication of dismissal then returning her full attention to Denmark. "Continue."

He took a deep breath. "If you could change the contract that Norway made with your people so the drain of power was focused on myself instead of him, I would be eternally grateful."

A single eyebrow rose in surprise, that being the only thing that betrayed any emotion. "Oh? Why would you do that?"

"I would do so because I love him. I- I can't bear to see him weakened like that. He can't stand to see himself like that, but because he loves your people and all of those in the magical realm, he does this."

"Regardless of this, you do realize how many other changes we actually _need_? Besides, what is his opinion on the matter of you taking his place?"

"He doesn't know I'm here. He doesn't know I'd even ask." She shook her head. "Look, I realize you probably have more important matters than the man making sure you don't disappear," There was no malice in his voice, only a bit of pity. "And he doesn't know that I am here to ask you this. If you asked him, though, he'd say I was an idiot for thinking of this and wouldn't have let me come to try and convince you that this is what should be changed."

She shook her head again, apology in her eyes. "Believe me when I say I understand, but I'm about to be queen, so I have to look out for the good of my people. I must thus ask why giving his position to _you _would be beneficial to _us_."

"Norway would never admit it, but I am stronger than him. You could use more power more often. Wouldn't that be beneficial?"

She put on a thoughtful expression. "Hmm… the fluctuations would be less severe. Are you truly ready to give a portion of your strength to us? Only for the sake of Norway?"

He stood up straighter, the determination he had rarely shown since his days as a knight in his own royal castles shining in his eyes. "Yes."

The redheaded queen of the Fae refused to speak for a moment, lips pursed in concentration. "Very well, I shall grant your request."

He almost jumped in surprise. "Really? Thank you so much!" His formal composure slipped off faster than the flutter of the fairy's wings.

She nodded, a grimace appearing at his distasteful behavior. "Know this, Sir – I cannot change anything until I am officially queen. During the ceremony, Norway will still be affected. Once I have made the change he will wake up, as if after an episode, at which point you will take his place."

Denmark bobbed his head. "I understand. My lady? May I ask another favor? A small one this time."

A single eyebrow rose once again in curiosity. "You may, though I guarantee nothing."

"Can you _not_ tell Norway? Unless it is required, then I understand; duty comes before all else for sovereigns."

She bent her head slightly in confirmation. "I can keep this quiet, yes. I assume you plan to tell him then?"

He gave her a small smile in return. "I do, though I have a pretty important question to ask him first."

She nodded once more, her sunset wings fluttering a little as if they longed to soar away from the stuffy throne room and all of the cares in the world. "Do as you will. I will have Grenli inform you both when the time nears. It will be soon."

"Thank you, my lady. You are truly a gem."

Sekari gave him the smallest of smiles. "I have other things I must attend to. If that is all…."

"Of course." He bowed, still hating the movement, knowing if left him exposed and showed that others had the upper hand. He truly despised the bend and even worse was that the simple motion was so natural and easily remembered from when he had to do so multiple times a day. "Good day, my lady." He left, head held high then once out he was, he leaned against the wall and puffed out a breath of relief. "Whew."

Grenli flew over, nearly in a panic about his welfare. Well, half his health and half what Norway would do to her if she had let Denmark get hurt in any way. Especially if the queen had cursed him. "So I assume she said yes?"

"She did." He smiled a bit wider. "Thank you, Gren, for putting up with me and my crazy requests." Denmark knew that she could potentially be in a _lot_ of trouble for even bringing him to the fae realm without permission.

"I hope you know that you're going to be contacted by my kind more often when this is all said and done." Grenli was worried about this for multiple reasons. What if they hated Denmark for switching out with Norway? What if they tried to hurt him? What if they wanted to hurt Norway, thinking that he had just passed it off to someone else because he didn't care about them?

That did nothing to quell the Dane's happiness, however, even if he had run through many of the possibilities of what could happen to him for his audacious nerve and boisterous personality in front of the uptight queen. "I like company, and besides, I've wanted to meet more from your world anyway."

"One other thing. Will you help defend me for my helping you when you tell Norway what you've done? He'll know it was me who brought you to the queen…." She knew that Norway would be _beyond_ furious with her when this was all settled.

He nodded profusely. "Of course, Gren, you're one of my best friends!" And that was completely true; the little blonde had been there for him through thick and thin, had helped him get back on his feet after Norway rejected him the last hundred or so times before they started dating.

She smiled nervously, not wanting to face the wrath that was an angry Norwegian. "Thank you. I really don't want to face his rage on my own."

Denmark laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Me neither."

"Do you know when you're going to tell him?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Sometime after I propose. When I tell him I still see you guys too, I think."

"You sure that won't ruin the moment?"

"Maybe a little…. Should I tell him the day after?" The Dane's nervousness showed through the smiling mask again.

"Perhaps that would be best. Either way I wish you luck on both things."

A huge grin graced the Dane's lips. "Thanks, Grenli." He appeared tired in mind but still cheerful.

She bobbed her head. "We should probably head back. It's been a long day, and Mr. Norway hasn't heard from either of us."

He smacked his cheeks. "Usually I've called him by now if I was gonna be late! How do we get home?"

"How about I transport us to somewhere near home? That way he won't know about you still seeing us yet. If you'll give me your hands…." He nodded and did so. She called on her power and transported them to a trail right near his house. "It was fun talking with you today, Mr. Denmark."

"I really enjoy your company too." He smiled one of his signature smiles at her and she returned it, waved goodbye, and disappeared into the soft mist creeping from the forest. He turned and headed towards the house. He skipped in through the door and pushed his shoes off before spotting Norway and flopping on the couch next to him.

"Hej Nor! How was your day?" The shorter blond didn't look up, but it was obvious that he had put work into his appearance that day, and Mathias could hope that it was because he was coming back to see him. it wasn't necessary, though; Nikolas had dazzled the Dane from the very start. He could wish that Nikolas would try to impress him, even if only for the satisfaction that his lover (and hopefully soon to be fiancé) was still trying to keep everything like it was when they first started dating.

It was obvious that the book clenched in the other's hands wasn't being read, and if his eyes were anything to go by, it didn't look like he had been able to concentrate on much. Not that he would ever tell his lover that. "It was quiet. Where have you been all day?"

Denmark chuckled lightheartedly, thinking of the day's events. "Out and about."

Norway shrugged and moved over slightly to lean on Mathias's shoulder. "Hmm." Norway had worried, sure, but he didn't want the other to _know. _He was supposed to be the calm one, the unaffected one, the cold one. To care and show it would be against all those rules. If Norway had learned anything about dating the Dane, it was that all his rules seemed to get broken.

A Danish arm wrapped an arm around the Norwegian's shoulders. "What did _you_ do today?"

Norway shrugged again. "Nothing much. Played a little violin, read a couple books."

"Anything good?"

"Nothing worth mentioning… a mythology book and a bit of a novel."

Denmark bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "Sounds like a pretty good day for you. So~ Are you free on Friday?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just thought we could go out to this jazz place." The suggestion was odd. Denmark never suggested a _mature_ place to go, and he certainly never asked Norway if he was actually free to go anywhere. The Dane just assumed and dragged Nikolas all over the place.

Norway looked up slightly at the grinning Dane and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. What's the occasion?"

His smile got wider. "Oh, nothing. Just thought it would be a good night for music."

Another shrug. "I suppose."

"Awesome!"

"Is there anything that you want to do tonight?"

"Umm, I don't know. You have anything in mind?"

Norway wordlessly put the book down and laid down across Denmark's lap, causing the Danish man to snicker quietly, knowing that there were moments in which loud noise was not allowed, and this was one of those times. Norway frowned a little, but his words were more revealing. "Jeg elsker dig Den…."

"Jeg elsker ogsa dig Nor."

"Could you… tell me a story?"

Den nodded. "What kind of story?" Norway looked up at him, the meaning in his eyes clear, the story not mattering but the telling the important part. "Umm I could tell you a story about the fairies. I haven't told many of those."

"From when you could still see them, sure."

His smile faltered, but since Norway was no longer looking at him, it went unnoticed. "Okay, this one is about Grenli. Do you guys talk much?" It pained Denmark to even act deceivingly when it came to Norway, though he truly didn't know if Grenli and Nor talked a lot. He never saw them do so.

"Yes, quite often actually."

"You do? That's awesome. Well, the two of us decided to go on an adventure."

Norway shook his head. "You dragged her on one of your adventures?"

Den laughed. "Hey, she dragged me on _her_ adventure!"

"What did you do?"

"We searched for _the fountain of youth_… _Long ago in the high mountains of your country, the young fairy Grenli and I heard of a pool of water that possessed magical properties. It could heal the sick and injured. It would reverse time itself within a body and bring a woman to a babe, a man to a toddler. We listened to the whispers of the story; every family added a new twist, but the first was told to us by the village elder, a wise, aged man smoking an intricate pipe._

"_A withering old man traveled to this spring of wonder, dressed in his best clothes, one pack full of food. This man wasn't particularly brave, nor was he a beauty to gawk at in the streets when he was younger, but he had one thing to his name that would prove he should live._

"_He stumbled across the plains, wobbled down through monstrous valleys, pulled himself up mountains slowly, all to get to the fabled waters. It took him a year to arrive. One full year. On the way he met travelers aplenty, many kind souls who would offer shelter and supplies, and many cruel souls who sent the old man away in the pouring rain, in the cold, in the snow. _

"_He had no money to pay for monetary things; he could only settle his debts with the stories he told of the great warriors of the past. The old man had earned his way to the fountain and had no ulterior motives. He only wanted to stay and protect his village. _

"_He toddled deep into the mountains, trekking through snow higher than his waist. It was hard, it was unforgiving, and it tested the man's worth. When he arrived, the pool was glowing a bright, ethereal blue. The elder took a long look at the pool and grasped the silver goblet with a gnarled hand, dipped it in the fountain, and brought the chalice to his lips. He took a deep breath and began drinking, feeling the age fall off him wave by wave. Soon, he could stand straight and felt all of his strength return to him. _

"_The man nearly ran the entire way back to his village, so excited and free, but when he returned, he found that his wife of many years had forgotten all. She had no memory of herself or others, so the people could not be sure it was their friend. He stayed with his wife until the end of her days, and when she passed, he could no longer go on. The secret of where the fountain resided died with the man who found it."_

"It's not like you needed it."

The taller of the two chuckled. "Yeah, but it would have been cool."

"What would you have done with it if you _had_ found it?"

"You know… I have no idea."

Norway looked up at him with a small smile. "I'm surprised that Grenli was the one who suggested it."

Denmark shook his head. "I'm not. She's a silly one."

"I guess she has her moments…"

Denmark looked away slightly, trying to avoid Norge's eyes, worrying the Norwegian. "Nor… Can I tell you something?

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I know you'll be upset…" Norway nodded cautiously. "You know how I lost the sight all those years ago?" A nod. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you…"

Norway sat straight up. "Denmark…?"

"Nor... I did lose it, yes, but a few years after everyone left, when I had calmed down, when I had stopped being angry..."

The shorter one's eyes flooded with surprise. "You got it back…." His voice was soft.

"Yeah..." He looked down, ashamed. "At first I thought it was just a moment, because I would see someone flitter by. After that, I kept the thought that I was just hallucinating. But for quite a while now, I've known that it's back." Norway was silent. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry I didn't tell you."

"I… why didn't you?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. At least that was my original reason, but then it was that I didn't want you to know, for a while, I was ashamed of the fact that I had it. More recently it's been that I didn't want you disappointed in me for not telling you."

"I am disappointed…"

"I know… but I had to tell you."

"And that's why I forgive you… because you finally did."

Den looked up a little, surprised. "You do?" Norway nodded. "Why?"

"Because you still had the courage to tell me. I want to know that'll you'll tell me things that are important, regardless of what I might think."

"Thank you, Nor." Norway moved over a little and kissed him, to which Denmark responded accordingly but then pulled away. "Wait, one more thing. It's not major, but it's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Grenli is a fangirl."

"… What?"

"Hungary-level fangirlness."

Nor blinked. "You can't be serious…."

He nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. She's the one who showed me that stuff online, and she takes photos."

Norway seemed to accept that for a moment, then thought of something. "What kinds of photos?"

"Of us."

"I got that."

"In compromising positions…."

Norway's cheeks dusted with red. "You mean –"

"Not quite. Though there's no telling what Elizaveta got…"

Nor let out a sigh of relief. "I don't know how I feel about Grenli being like that…."

Den started shaking his head a little, laughing softly. "Me either."

They were both silent a moment. Denmark leaned back a little, relaxing now that the weight of his secret was off his chest. But the next sentence spoken confused the Dane more than anything. "Although… I may be interested in creating another photo opportunity."

"Oh?" And I know what you're thinking: "Oh Denny, you silly, flirty Dane." But just wait….

Norge leaned forward a bit. "Perhaps a photo _session_."

"Huh?" That's right, folks, he actually _doesn't_ get it.

"Denmark." Norway climbed into his lap and pulled Den's face down by use of his tie. "Don't make me spell it out for you."

"Oh!" There's the brain!

Norway wrapped his arms around Den's neck to deepen the already passionate kiss but pulled away slightly to mutter, "Idiot." Den smiled wide and pulled the Norwegian closer. "Jeg elsker dig."

"Jeg elsker også dig Nikolas."

"How much?" Nor threaded his fingers through Denmark's hair.

"With all of my heart." Denmark started trailing kisses down the blond's neck.

"Really?" He was stifling any noises of encouragement.

"Yup."

"I love you more than you know."

"And I love you more than you'd ever believe." Den's grin was wide and full of almost childish glee.

Norway opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, giving the Dane reason to be curious. "Denmark?" He paused, waiting for Mathias to say something that might stop him from continuing his inquiry. When there was none, he took a deep breath. "Would you like to test something?"

Mathias cocked his head to the side curiously. "What would we be testing?"

Nikolas took a deep breath and grabbed Mat's hand and put it up near his curl.

This action confused the Dane once more. "I thought you said that I was _never _to mess with your hair, _especially_ your curl."

"I'm giving you permission to ignore that."

Den frowned slightly. "Why? What _**is**_ _**it**_ about this curl? I asked absolutely _everyone_ and they just laughed!"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Okay?" He wasn't sure if it was the right answer.

"Pull it, then." Denmark tugged the blond curl gently, severely curious about what the big deal was. Norway moaned softly, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Nor?" What a poor, confused Dane.

"A-again…" Mat did so, inciting a louder moan and a rough kiss. Denmark, though surprised, kissed back. "It turns me on, idiot." Nikolas muttered against his lips. Denmark went through stages, first confusion, then realization, and finally curiosity.

"Wait, what?" He made a hand gesture and forgetting that he was still holding the curl, accidentally tugging on the hair.

"Nngh!" Nikolas arched his back.

"Oops! Sorry!" Mathias immediately let go of the blond lock in between his fingers.

Nikolas locked his gaze on the man he was sitting on, breathing heavily. "You. Me. Bedroom. Now!"

Den shook his head, as if he thought he had heard his lover wrong. "Did you just –"

"Now Danmark!" He raised his hands up in surrender and then picked the Norwegian up bridal style. This didn't suit the other, however, and he moved to a position where he was straddling the Dane, arms around his neck. The Dane, though, decided to walk slowly, just to see how much it would irritate his impatient love. A warning tone of "_Mathias_…" was coupled with a glare.

He whistled a tune. "Hm?"

"Walk faster or I _will _do this myself."

"I guess if you put it _that _way…"

"Good." A kiss to his neck.

"Nor, have you noticed that you're _really_ impatient?"

Glaring. "I am not!" He was bright red. "I just want you to go faster!" Den laughed, saluted and half-ran to their bedroom.

**A/N:**

**Denmark= Mathias Kohler/Mat/Mattie/Math/Thias/Den/Denny/Dan/Danmark **

**Norway= Nikolas Bondevik/Nik/Niko/Nor/Norge/Norgie**

**Translations: **

**Hej-Hi/Hey/Hello-Danish**

**Jeg elsker dig- I love you- Norwegian and Danish**

**Jeg elsker ogs****å**** dig- I love you too. – I believe it's Norwegian as well as Danish, but feel free to correct me. **

**Extra Notes: **

**Sekari is the **_**Princess**_** of the fairy realm and she is **_**about**_** to take over for her mother, the current Queen.**

**I swear I wasn't the one who thought of the curl idea. That was **_**all**_** my AWESOME RP partner's. **

**Thank you to:**

**All reviewers, alerters, favoriters, and just anyone reading. **

**To my Bestest friends in the whole world who **_**actually read this**_**. Suomi95, Francey-pants, America!, StageManager, and again, even England. Thanks for being great friends, especially when I drop off the face of the earth to do some writing… Or when you act like slave drivers to make me write. **

**My beta Somebody's World. (I'm so sorry I didn't thank you in the last author's note! I feel terrible!)**

**And my fantabulous RP partner, TodaysDream who has stuck by me in this weirdness. :D**

**R/R if you'd be so kind~**


	4. The Tale Of The Willow Tree

**Thank you for the favoriters for last chapeter: gylfie9, Grimmsche, and zelink. And Thank you for anyone who favorited before that I didn't mention or thank personally before. **

_**(Date: February 13**__**th**__** 2009)**_

Denmark woke up slowly that morning, but long nights did that, he supposed. Beside him, Norway groaned and sat up. "God morgen, min lille kanin." Norway swatted at the taller man and attempted to get up, the arm around his waist restricting his movement. "Where are you going?"

Norway glared. "Nowhere, thanks to you." He had stopped moving, feeling the soreness in his still-tired muscles and the dull pain in his back.

"Why is it my fault?" The blood-red silk sheets rustled with the Dane's slight movement.

"You weren't exactly gentle last night." Stormy eyes meeting lighter ones in a half-hearted glare. Den looked sheepish, the apologies clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, though, as I recall, you specifically _told_ me to not be." The Dane rubbed one of the many bite marks now adorning his body, this one on his neck. "Besides, you weren't exactly 'delicate' with me either."

The Norwegian leaned over and kissed the spot softly. "Sorry."

Denmark chuckled. "Nothing to be sorry for, Nor, just marking what's yours, right?"

Norway smiled slightly. "Of course." They rested in silence for a minute, Norway staring out the large window by the bed, Denmark's fingers trailing down the figure wrapped in his sheets.

"You hungry at all? I feel like making waffles." Norway nodded.

"I'm staying here."

Den just smiled at him foolishly. "Breakfast in bed then? Okay!" He unraveled himself from the mass of bedding material and a mildly amused Norwegian, and then fell unceremoniously to the floor. "Ouch."

Norway sighed. "Jeg bekymre deg noen ganger."

Den just laughed and pulled on a pair of red sweatpants. "I won't be long." Norway nodded and watched as the Dane skipped out of the room and winced as he heard the telltale sounds of the Danish man falling down the stairs. "I'm okay!"

Denmark was sitting at the bottom of the stairs for a moment when he felt the presence of one of the Fae. He jumped up and walked into the kitchen, hoping his friend Grenli was near. A little blonde whirl of blue shimmering fairy flew up to greet him. "God morgen Mr. Denmark!" Denmark laughed and held out his hand for her to stand on. She did so, and he started going around the room collecting ingredients. "Yo, Gren! How have you been?" The little fairy twinkled with laughter.

"I have been fine, Mr. Denmark." The red-clad man smiled at her laughter; it always lit him up inside. Such a happy, cheerful sound.

"I'm just about to make breakfast. Interested?" He had placed her on the counter so he could prepare without hurting the little blonde.

"No thank you, Mr. Denmark. I cannot stay long, but I felt I should visit you this morning. To wish you luck and all of that."

Denmark frowned slightly. "Grenli? Are we friends?"

Gren seemed shocked by the question. "Well, I would think so, considering we have referred to each other as friends multiple times and you also call me your friend." Denmark nodded, the frown still there.

"If we're friends, why do you call me 'Mr.' Denmark? Why not Denmark, Den, Denny, even Mat or Mathias? One of those?"

The little fae laughed in relief. "It is simply a tradition and a term of respect, M- I mean, Denmark."

Mathias smiled wryly. "Oh, don't be silly, Gren. We both know I deserve no respect."

She laughed, genuinely this time, and he winced at his recent thought. "Um, I think I ought to tell you… Well, last night I told Nor about the fact that I still have the sight."

She grew quiet. "And what was his response?"

Denmark grinned. "He taught me what that damned curl does." Her bright blue aura grew brighter in surprise. "But before that part, I also mentioned that you are… um, kinda… I told him how much of a fangirl you are." The honey blond braced himself for the wrath of his fairy friend.

"Denmark!" was her whining reply. "How could you?!" He winced at the high pitch.

"Well, I don't want to keep things from him. You know, considering." She nodded.

"So when are you going to tell him about your deal?"

Mathias grimaced. "Not for a while."

She nodded again. "Well, tell Mr. Norway I said hello and enjoy your day. And good luck. You won't make a fool of yourself, I promise." He smiled and nodded.

"Will do, Gren." She zoomed out of the room, making her way back to her homeland. Mathias smiled to himself and grabbed the tray he would use to bring the food up. "Nor?" The nation turned at his voice as he pulled on his jeans. "It's ready." He held up the tray, smiling. He got a faint trace of a smile and a nod in return, gesturing for him to come back to the bed so they could eat.

It was five thirty at night, and Denmark was shaking with excitement. They had done little all day. Norway wasn't affected by Den's happiness, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"Are you almost ready?" Norway poked his head in the room, seeing Den finish putting on his tie. Norway, of course, was already ready in his black slacks, nice dark blue shirt, and a black tie. It _was_ a formal club, after all. In Norway's opinion, though he'd never say it aloud, Denmark looked rather handsome in his own attire. Black slacks, red button-up, and a black and red striped tie.

***Awesome transition to that night***

The taller of the two smiled and turned to him. "You look great, Nor."

Norway blushed slightly. "Come on idiot." He left, knowing Den was right behind. They got in the car, Norway in the passenger seat.

"So where exactly are we going?"

Den, being his oddly happy self, smiled over at him. "A little place called Knights. It's a jazz club. They do a little classical, though." Norway nodded.

They rode in silence. Denmark was working to keep in his excitement; he was just so happy. Tonight was the night! Arriving about a half an hour later, the two got out and strolled into the dimly-lit club.

"Do we have reservations or do we just go sit down?"

Den smiled and took his hand, leading him to a table in front of the stage. "I made reservations ahead of time." Nor smiled lightly and the waitress came over, starting the night off right. Dinner was wonderful, as was expected in such a nice place but after they finished their dessert, Nor saw a flash.

He sighed. "They never leave us alone, do they?"

Denmark frowned. "Want me to go talk to them?"

Norway nodded. "If you don't mind. For once I'd like to not have to worry about them."

Den walked over to the source of the flash and found Hungary. "Lizzi, I should have guessed."

She bit her lip "Hey Mat."

"Liz, not tonight. Please? I don't want an audience."

"But –"

"I heard Arthur and Francis have a date tonight."

"Bye Mat!" And she left swiftly.

Mathias smiled and walked back to his Norge. "All taken care of."

Norway nodded again, appreciation evident in his eyes.

"I'll be right back." Norway nodded again, and Denmark went further into the club, disappearing from view. Nikolas sat there waiting, hoping that his idiot hadn't gotten distracted by something and left him there. Sure, it had only happened once or twice, but he was not going to be a pleasant person if it happened yet again.

The already-dim lights shut off completely, and a soft spotlight appeared over the stage, illuminating the profile of a cello player. He started to play a song; it was soft, sad, and terrifying. It was haunting, and as the song progressed, the light over the cellist became brighter, exposing that it was _Denmark_ playing. He heard the distinct sound of battle hidden in the notes, a mighty battle that raged on and, as quickly as it started, ended. The fight was over before he knew it. Then, the unmistakable tune of searching, perhaps for minutes, hours, days, months. The next part was relief, not hidden like the first or obvious like the second but somewhere in-between.

It was beautiful. There was no doubt about it whatsoever.

To say there was a dry eye anywhere in the vicinity would be a huge lie. Even Norge had a tear or two rolling down his cheeks.

Denmark stood up bowed and thanked the audience. When he returned to the table, Norway smiled a genuine smile at his partner. "That was amazing, Mathias."

Den smiled wide. "Tak Niko."

Nikolas stood up, seeing Den did not sit back down. "Are we going somewhere else?"

Den smiled, nodding. "I was thinking we could go take a walk?"

The Norwegian nodded back. "That sounds nice." Den held out his hand and they made their way outside to a nearby park.

"So what prompted this?" They were on the stone path, moonlight glinting on the pond, giving the whole world a hazy glow. He was being led to a willow tree, noticing the way the branches and leaves made a sparse curtain. The dim lighting made it all seem so… old. Back to the olden days when they were painfully unaware of the other's feelings but also when the world held so much more beauty.

Den smiled wide, fingering the little box in his pocket "Nor I- no… Nikolas?"

Poor Nikolas was confused. "Yes Mathias?"

"You know how much I love you, right?" Dear gods in the heavens, why did that sound like a break-up line?

"Um… I- yes?"

"You know that I love you more than anything in the entire universe?" Nor had to smile at that, what a sap he had for a lover.

"What's up, Danmark?" It was odd that he looked so nervous. The smile he always wore was there, but it was doubtful. Norway became nervous as well; what could make him so worried? Den looked away.

"Nor I- no that's not how I should… Nikolas you- no…" He took a deep breath and turned around to face Norway, deciding the simplest way might be the best.

The smaller blond looked up, not daring to say anything.

"Nikolas Bondevik." Mat started and Nik stared. "I love you. I always have, and I promise I always will." He got down on one knee and pulled out the little box, covered in crushed black velvet. "Will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal the band of white gold, a teardrop blue diamond as the center, two white diamonds flanking it, and the faint gleam of an inscription on the inside that read, _"The love of my life, forever and always."_

Nikolas's hand flew up to cover his gaping mouth, just staring at Mathias and the ring in his hands. Mat stayed silent (resisting the urge to babble), knowing if he opened his mouth, words wouldn't stop tumbling out, ruining the moment.

The pale blond sunk to his knees and hugged Den, who hugged back, not knowing whether to be happy or heartbroken.

Tears of joy pricked at the edges of Niko's eyes as he smiled wide and half-whispered, "Yes!"

Den whooped and picked Norway up, twirling them both around. "Jeg elsker dig Nikolas."

"Jeg elsker dig ogsa Mathias."

**A/N:**

**Denmark= Mathias Kohler/Mat/Mattie/Math/Thias**

**Norway= Nikolas Bondevik/Nik/Niko/Nor/Norge**

**Translations: **

**Godmorgen min lille kanin- Good morning my little rabbit- Danish- Explanation = Because Norway has this little stuffed pink bunny rabbit and Denmark loves to remind Nor and himself, that Norge really does have a sweeter side. **

**Godmorgen- Good morning- Danish**

**Jeg bekymre deg noen ganger- I worry about you sometimes- Norwegian- Explanation = Denmark is very clumsy and boisterous, the constant accidents and mishaps cause Nor to worry occasionally. No matter how much he tries to hide it ;) **

**Tak- Thank you or Thanks. **

**Jeg elsker dig- I love you**

**Other Info:**

**The story in this chapter is the song. It is telling the story of a battle. If the description of the song doesn't point that out.**

**Thank you so much to my Fantabulaous~ beta Somebody's World! Best person ever for being so patient with me and my erratic writing. **


	5. The Tale of Canadian Curses and Finnish

**A/N: Okay so I have to apologize that this took so long to put up but I swear the next one shouldn't take nearly as long and the one after that even less as I have them partially written up already. As a reward to all that were patient (and even those who weren't but still stuck around) I give you the fifth chapter! **_**Part One**_**! Yes there are two parts to this chapter because I found that this was about twice as long as a usual chapter and I'm only halfway done. Anyways! I hope you enjoy!**

**A shout-out to the reviewer: somebody's world (my amazingtastic beta!)**

**And to alerters: StasiaKagu razaka, NorNorNorg e, xrosiex, and Archocobun ny.**

_**(Date: March 5**__**th**__** 2009)**_

Chapter Five: The Tale Of Canadian Curses and Finnish Plans- part one

As Denmark and Norway walked into the room, all could feel the happiness radiating off the taller, and anyone who knew Norge would be able to tell that he, too, was happy. "So who can we tell?"

"Anyone close enough to care."

"Who _wouldn't_ care?" The Dane was practically glowing.

"I can think of a few."

Denmark waved his hand dismissively. "They don't count." Sweden decided to start the meeting at that moment and, standing at the head of the table, asked if anyone had anything to share in his thick, almost incomprehensible accent . Denmark just couldn't hold it in and jumped up from his seat. "Norway and I are getting married!" Norway blushed lightly, his glare giving the people in the room a reason to doubt the Dane.

"I didn't say tell everyone, idiot!"

"Sorry!"

And it was confirmed. The two Nordics that had they had watched for centuries circle each other were finally getting married. Well, for real this time.

For those who don't know, The Union of Kalmar between Denmark, Norway, and Sweden was proclaimed in the year 1397 and was disbanded in 1524, though the Swede had kind of already left the union in 1448, leaving the two other Nordics all to themselves for a little less than a hundred years. Technically, Sweden was never really a _participant_ of the Union of Kalmar, but formally and officially, he was in it. Also, the lovers were in a personal union from 1536 to 1814. So basically, Denmark and Norway were married for 405 years.

Congratulations were murmured, shouted, whooped, and a few seemed almost unwilling, but nothing could rain on the Dane's parade! But sentences are often spoken too soon because a _very_ surprised country had looked over, and at the conformation, his shock had turned to anger. How _dare_ that _idiot_ propose to Norway without even bothering to _ask_ _him if it was okay_?

Danmark looked around, smiling at all the faces, and was stopped by a nearby nation. "Uhh, Nor?"

"What, Mathias?" Why couldn't he just shut up for once? It was a meeting.

"Ice looks _really, really_ mad." Den wished that he could put up a shield or a magic force of awesome (as America had once suggested) to protect him from the anger that was washing over him in huge, thundering tsunami waves.

Norway glanced over at Denmark a little. "Why would he be mad? _Really, _think about it."

"Because I didn't ask him?" A nod was given to him in response, but the other nation wasn't paying much attention to him anymore. It was time to work; Iceland wouldn't kill Mathias until later. Probably. "I didn't think he'd be that mad…."

"Either way, you're going to have to talk to him now. Now get back to work."

"Uh-oh." He really didn't want to get eaten alive today…

~~After the Meeting~~~~ _**Awesome Transition**_~~~~ After the Meeting~~

As the Danish prepared himself for the worst, his 'littlest brother' Erik, A.K.A Iceland, stood and (still glaring, by the way) said the five words Mathias had been dreading all meeting long. "You are coming with me." And like the good puppy he was, Denmark followed.

The Icelander led him away from the chatting nations, farther into the hall where no one could hear the screams if Erik decided to kill him right there, very painfully, just like he promised when Denmark and Norway had started dating. "You have one minute to explain yourself."

Den scrambled for an answer. "Uh- uh- I proposed to Niko because he's the love of my life and now, 'cause he wears my ring, we're engaged to be married?"

Iceland rubbed his temple, irritated. "No! You deliberately went behind my back! Did you even think about asking me?"

Oh no: here it was, the dreaded fighting that was bound to happen was about to start. Grab some popcorn, folks; it'll be a good one. Maybe. "Of course I thought about it, Ice! But I knew you'd say no!"

"And for good reason!" Good points all around. Den, your rebuttal?

"Erik, please! You know I would never hurt or leave Niko! He loves me too! Have you ever thought about what he wants? Ever put aside your own vendetta?"

"What he wants and what is good for him are two different things." The glare intensified.

Denmark sighed; he had gone through this before about ten times. Each time the venom in Erik's voice and eyes got stronger and harsher. "How could I be bad for him?" Every single time they had this discussion, the words grew harsher, but this time it wasn't just words he decided to use.

"You're a reckless idiot who's hurt him before." There it is, bringing up the past; what a low blow for such a young nation.

It's hard to be reminded of past mistakes, but it tears you apart to be reminded of past mistakes with the one you love. "You know for a fact that he forgave me for that." His voice came out low and menacing.

"Regardless of now, who's to say it won't happen again, huh? Who's to say that you won't go berserker on us again? Who's to say that you won't hurt him worse than before?!" Iceland had only the best for his brother in mind and at the time, he never trusted Denmark after his time with the Dane. Not after all of the years, even seeing how much pain the former Viking was going through. He could never let himself be 'okay' with the man who had hurt his older brother.

"I can say it, Ice! I would never intentionally harm Niko!"

"How can I ever trust that?"

"It would quite literally kill me." He was entirely sure of this and the truth of it could be seen all over the Dane's features.

At this Ice paused a moment. "I still don't like it."

"What would make you feel better about it?" He and Ice had gone through this before. Over and over again it was the same thing, the same points, and the same results. It was beyond pointless because at the end of the conversation they would both be angry; Denmark would storm off and Iceland would steal his brother away for a week or more. Norway, of course, thought it was good for Denmark, but at the same time, he thought that it was unhealthy for his younger brother and tried to teach him better behavior.

"I- I don't know, but _you_ don't deserve him!"

Den, amused, snorted in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? You think I don't know that? You think I don't realize that Niko is as close to perfect as possible? That every moment I have with him is precious and irreplaceable?"

This stopped Iceland. The idiot hadn't ever said anything like that before, and as much as he wished he could just push the Dane away, the other wasn't lying. "No. I don't know."

"Ice, I know that I'm not your favorite person or anywhere near the good side of your radar, but I love Nikolas with the whole of my heart and, no matter what happens, that will never change. And by some miracle, he loves me too."

Erik paused. What could he do? It had been obvious that the Dane was infatuated with his older brother; even when he was a young child, back then he had hoped that they would be together and that they could be the big happy family that Denmark was always trying to be. And now they had an opportunity to get one step closer to that dream. "Fine."

"You won't try to stop us?"

Erik shook his head. "Not unless you give me a reason to."

A smile washed over Denmark's face. "Thank you, Erik. Thank you so much."

"You have one chance. Don't screw it up. Now go away before I change my mind. I'm sure he's still waiting for you anyways."

Denmark smiled and nodded, returning to Norway, who was waiting near the entrance to the building, admiring his ring with a small smile but looked up to him when his telltale boots gave away his approach. "Looks like you're still alive. How did it go?"

"He was really pissed at first, but he calmed down and eventually approved." The Norwegian nodded as his response, took his hand and led the way out to the car.

"Tino worries me, though."

"Why?"

"He's planning something, I know he is."

Denmark laughed. "Duh."

"I think it might be safer to stay home."

"Nik!" Mathias chuckled softly, head swinging around to look at the approaching Fin, Nikolas silently groaned. _'Speak of the Devil.'_

"I have an idea! For you, your wedding, and whatnot."

"What?" His tone was wary.

The Fin was so excited, "Are you wearing a dress or a suit?"

"Why?"

"So I know what I need to set up, of course! Which are you gonna wear?"

Norway hesitated a moment. "Dress." He knew it was a bad idea to say out loud; the Dane would never let him live it down.

"Seriously?" A huge grin graced Denmark's face.

"Denmark, go away," the Finn said, smiling. "I need to talk with the bride." Mathias laughed softly and padded off to the front doors of the building.

Norway focused on Tino. "Yes?"

Sometimes it seemed that Finland had a bubble of happiness surrounding him. Maybe it was the peace in his country, maybe it was his family finally getting along, or maybe it was even because _someone _had to be cheery when others weren't. "Well, I need to know what kind of dress you'd want, when, what time of day, where, and all that jazz."

Norway shrugged. "Even I don't know all of that yet. The only things that have been decided are that the wedding will be outdoors and in early December. I don't need anything extravagant, either. A simple wedding will be just fine."

Tino bobbed his head a few times. "I understand completely. Don't worry." He was still smiling. Finland really did know the Norwegian; he knew the other's tastes and knew that were he to try to go overboard, he would be effectively neutralized by multiple parties. "Oh! Are you free this Saturday?"

Norway eyed him warily. "It depends."

"For dress shopping!"

"Only dress shopping?" It was clear that Nor wasn't gonna buy it.

"And some downtime after, maybe go to the beach or something." The Finn wasn't up to anything; no way would he ever be up to anything.

Norway nodded slowly; that didn't sound too bad. It could be much worse. "Okay."

"Would you mind if I invited Erik and Mattie along too?"

A shrug. "You might as well. Is that all?" His straightforward nature may not offend Denmark, but even though Tino knew it was just how he acted and not because Norway was mad at him, it still twanged a little that everything had to be so clean-cut with him.

"Just what would you like to do for your bridal shower? I mean, I know you two were married for like 400 years before, but that was between nations, not hearts. Well, not that you _knew_."

"I don't need one."

Not need a bridal shower? It was just what Norway would say but god damnnit! This Finn was going to make him want one, and even if he couldn't, Norja would just have to enjoy the party. Tino took a deep breath and pulled out one of his most effective weapons. I know what you're thinking: it had to be one of Finny's huge guns, right? Right? Wrong! This weapon was far more effective on the personifications of countries. Puppy-dog eyes. That is entirely right, folks, the sweetest of the Nordics was a major manipulator, but that's old news, so don't be too shocked.

Nikolas tried to look away, but even _he_ could be swayed by the littlest of the real Nordics. (Sealand doesn't count unless you're talking to Finland.) "Fine. Saturday then?"

Finny smiled wide, head bobbing up and down swiftly. "I'll pick you up at nine." And off he skipped to tell Iceland and Canada that they would be coming.

Norway watched him leave, sighed softly (half annoyed, half amused), and walked over to the Danish puppy he left at the door. Most people wouldn't dare call Denmark a puppy; he was deadly and he knew it, and he was big and he knew it. Most would call him a dire wolf (and he knew it), but only if they didn't know him very well, and as you spent more time around him you could practically see the perked-up ears and furiously wagging tail. As you got to know him you would notice puppy-like things about him: his cuddliness and his cheer, his boundless energy and his undying loyalty.

"We can go now."

"Awesome. How was the talk?" Mathias led the way to their car.

"Fine. Apparently we're going shopping on Saturday." Nikolas thought a moment. "Maybe you should go look for a proper suit that day."

Den blinked, thinking for a moment. "You're probably right, and what better day to do so? I'll see if Gil and Al want to come, maybe drag Artie too. He knows suits, right?" Norway nodded. "We should probably start figuring out what we want to do for all of this wedding stuff, too." Another nod was sent his way as they climbed in the car and started the trek home.

"Do you have any preferences?"

Denmark shook his head a little, eyes on the road. "Not really. All I care about is the actual marrying-you part. Anything else just doesn't absolutely need to be there, but what do I know?" Norge sighed, hiding a small smile to show his joy at the sweetness of the comment. It always amused Nikolas to know that such little things that could make him smile just came naturally to his partner, at any time of day, no matter the situation, Denmark could always get him to open up just a little more.

"Fine. Here's one choice you can make, then. What kind of dress do you want me to wear?"

Mathias shrugged. "What kind of dress do you _want_ to wear?"

"I don't know. It's not like I wear dresses all the time." This made Denmark chuckle lightly. "What?"

"You."

Norway's eyes narrowed a little. "Maybe I should make you wear the dress."

The Dane's eyes widened exponentially. "I can't wear a dress!"

"Why not?"

"I have manly hips, _very_ broad shoulders, thick arms, feet too big for pretty shoes, and let's face it – I'll never look as sexy as you in a dress."

Norway's cheeks colored a little. "I should make you do it just for that comment."

Denmark's lips formed into a 'manly' pout. "But~ Nor~ I can't pull off a dress, let alone _fit_ in one."

"That's why there's magic." The Norwegian tried to imagine Den in a dress and grimaced a little. "You're right. You could never pull it off. But just remember that as a potential punishment."

Den nodded. "Will do. So what do you think for flowers, decorations, cake, honeymoon, stuff like that?"

The smaller of the two paused a moment. "I don't know. I want to celebrate, but I don't need some flashy event like America would have. Simple but tasteful decorations would be best. I was thinking about asking Austria to play violin or piano too. I don't know about the flowers or the cake, and as for the honeymoon, somewhere more secluded would be nice. Also, many of the fae will be invited, so we will have to accommodate for them."

"Sounds like all good ideas. I'm not sure what exact kind of decorations you're thinking of, but I think we should use purple heather, bergfrue, and some marguerite daisies for the flowers, and I beg of you, can the cake have strawberry incorporated somewhere?"

Strawberry cake was one of the least surprising things he had heard in a month. Practically _everyone _knew about the Dane's insane love for the red fruit. "Sure." Norway was shocked that he actually remembered his national flowers, let alone wanted to use them in their wedding. All of those flowers were very small and unobtrusive, and they generally had neutral colors; they were the exact opposite of what he expected to hear from the Danish man beside him.

The daisies represented innocence and purity, which truly suited Denmark despite how tainted he was. Purple Heather symbolized solitude and beauty, marking Norway to a T.

"I think we should have the wedding here, in Denmark."

Denmark pulled into the driveway. "Are you sure? We don't have to if you aren't." Norway just nodded; he wanted it to be here, in the place of his lover's people. "Then we should have the honeymoon in Norway."

Norge smiled a little. "Either way."

"We can go to the mountains. It'll be pretty secluded there."

And as sure as Denmark was, Norway was a little hesitant. "Would you prefer someplace else? I want you to enjoy yourself, too."

"You know I love going to your country." The Dane's smile never stopped beaming.

"I'll start looking around." He paused; there was so much to do in so little time. Why did they ever think that they would be able to do this and have everything ready in just four months? "There's still so much to decide…."

"So much to plan." They finally got out of the car and walked into the house, setting papers down on the dining table, forever lost to paperwork.

"Not only for this wedding, but for our future, too."

Denmark was about to nod his agreement but hesitated. "Like what?"

"I- Well, if we wanted to have a family or not. I know you think of Faroes and Greenland as your children, seeing as you raised them but- our own family." He paused again. "Do you? Want a family, I mean."

"Definitely. I miss having a full house, waking up to more than the quiet creaking of this place." He grinned again, full brightness at Norway. "I know there's no guarantee that we would ever be able to have any of our own, but we can always adopt or something."

They were both silent as Nikolas started the coffee maker, Den starting to look over what his boss wanted him to fill out.

"…A girl."

"Huh?"

"I want a daughter."

He brightened. "Me too. I'd love to have a daddy's little girl."

"Really?" Nikolas would assume that he wanted a son instead, a little boy just like Denmark, happy, jumpy, and an all-around goofball.

"To be perfectly honest, I would love any and all of our children, regardless of gender, orientation, interests, or personality. I think we need to get a couple new cars though, if we have the opportunity to have kids. Somehow I doubt that you can put a proper car seat in the back of my Zenvo..."

Norway gave him a motion of agreement. "That's not the only thing we'd have to get, though."

"Yeah, but those plans can wait. We've got so much to think about before we even start planning for kids."

The coffee maker beeped, and they both retrieved a very big cup of the steaming hot liquid and trudged over to the table to start on files that their bosses had assigned for them. Just because they happened to be the personifications of their nations didn't mean that they didn't have to work.

It was perhaps an hour later when Denmark's head connected with the table. "That's a very interesting way to do paperwork, Mathias. Let me know how it works out for you."

"Will do," was the groaned reply from the facedown man.

Norway shook his head and looked back over the document he was analyzing. "If you get it done soon enough, we can work on those wedding plans."

"Fine, but don't blame me if my boss redoes it."

"He shouldn't have to."

"But boss never likes anything I do~!" A glare from the Norwegian set the Dane back in motion, but just a little while down the road another whine escaped him.

"Please no more legal talk! It melts my brain!"

"Fine." Nikolas stood to refill his cup for what must have been the sixth time.

"Thank you o'merciful god of the Norwegian Kingdom."

A look was given to him from across the half-wall that separated the kitchen from the dining room. "How does me letting you slack off make me a god?"

Denmark grinned back at him. "Since two and a half years ago when you started letting me."

"So. So where do you want to start for wedding plans?"

"The guest list?"

"Should we invite all of the other nations or narrow it down to a select few?" He knew there were a few that he definitely didn't want around, but Denmark was a lot less picky and wanted happiness to be with all people, seeing as he was the happiest country in the world.

"I think we should go through the list of nations and vote yay or nay based on if we actually know them." It was a good idea; they knew a _ton_ of people, especially considering they had gone nearly everywhere. "Can Russia be a nay?"

Norway nodded. "I would say France is a nay, but we need to ask him to cater."

"Plus, France is kinda my buddy. Would traditional stuff of ours work?"

"Certainly. We should plan out the few things we want, though, ahead of time." He thought about all of his favorite dishes. But Denmark's tastes, for such a big wedding a cold table would be appropriate.

They pondered for a while, but after getting very nearly nowhere, Norway sighed. "Maybe I should just discuss this with Tino."

"You know he'll insist on discussing it. And I'm pretty much okay with everything you choose, as long as you're there and you're marrying me."

Another exhale of slight irritation escaped him. "So if I was to have everything decorated in neon pink and all the music is Swedish you'd be okay with that?"

Denmark hesitated. "No. Because I know _you_ would hate it. You're not Poland." And if Norway wanted that kind of stuff, truly wanted that kind of thing, Denmark would be okay with it all. He would be absolutely fine with anything that Norway wanted for their wedding.

"Fine. You'd be no help anyway. You won't make me regret my decision, right?"

"No!" Denmark pouted. Why did everybody assume that he was gonna do something to Norway that would make him leave the Dane? He wasn't that guy anymore! He had been a bad guy in the past, but now he was a much better person. "Why do you think I would?"

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have said yes in the first place if I honestly thought it wouldn't work out." He paused. Would he truly allow himself to restore Denmark's ego? Damn it all, they were going to be joined for eternity soon; he could always knock him down a few pegs later. "Besides, I want to marry you, regardless of your idiocy."

"Awwww! Nor, you're so sweet!" And the Norwegian was promptly glomped by a grinning Dane, picked up, then cuddled close.

"Put me down, idiot."

"But why?" Why indeed. Norway liked that Denmark was so sweet with him, he loved that Mathias could tell when he truly didn't want to be listened to, when he was lying for the sake of his pride, when he just wanted to be held, and when he just wanted to be loved by his lover.

"Because I said so." He never had a real argument for _why_ he had to refuse these things, but it came naturally.

"Why do you say so?" You could say that Denmark's persistence was annoying at best, but he knew that Norge knew that sometimes he needed a human teddy bear. Nor was his security blanket, and as long as he had Nikolas, as long as Nikolas knew how much he loved him, he could be sane, he could go on, and he could live with a real smile upon his face.

"Don't make me call my troll, Mathias." Today was one of those days that Denny would be allowed to hold him, but only for a short amount of time, then he would snuggle up to him later and be welcomed with slightly reluctant arms.

"Fine~." He pouted, but as he set the Norwegian down a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek and the shorter of the two walked calmly over to the sitting room, taking a worn green book from one of the many selves before sitting down on the plush red fuzzy couch and opening it to the dog-eared page.

Denmark followed him and flopped on the couch, resting his head in the Norwegian's lap, watching him. "Can I read in peace or do you have to stare at me the entire time?"

"Will you read it out loud?" Norway sighed softly and started reading again from where he had left off, his soft-as-snowfall voice enrapturing the Dane as it always had. He always made sure to pay close attention when Norge spoke, not to stay out of trouble, but so he could just revel in the pureness of his voice. It wasn't long until Nikolas had shifted to read using one hand to hold the book up and the other to run his fingers through the soft blond hair on the head resting on his legs.

This just made Den smile and kiss the hand when it appeared near his face. Nor stilled a moment but continued to the end of the abnormally long chapter, and as he finished he placed the book down on the arm of the couch, continuing to pet his Danish puppy.

Den just smiled up at him, content to be with his lover in such an intimate way without the requirement of sex being a part. Not that the Dane didn't absolutely _love_ making love to his little Norwegian, but sometimes this kind of thing would bring them closer somehow.

"New deal. I'm only marrying you if I get more moments of uninterrupted silence like this."

Denmark chuckled softly. "Sure." He thought about all of the moments of quiet that they had share; in the long boats of the Vikings, muffled by the mist, wrapped up in furs and each other's arms, pretending that for maybe one moment the other felt the same; in their dank castles, huddling together in front of the fires and sharing embraces in the halls; traveling to far-off places, finding the comfort of home only in the other's calming heartbeat. It was hard to think about all of the separations, but reuniting brought them back to life. "I love you, Niko."

"I love you too, Mathias."

_****~~**__**Awesome Transition**__**~~****_

Finland skipped up the stony walkway, marveling at the beauty of the Danish designed house. Last time he had been there it had been winter, the snow gently falling upon the soft contours of their home, the pregnant silence filling his ears and even quieting his thoughts, but then the loud crash of a door slamming into the wall had broken it, shattering the cold and hush with a brilliant sun emerging from the doorway and calling out his name happily. The Finn smiled at the memory; they had initiated their annual snowball fight right then and there.

This time, however, when he knocked on the solid oak door, instead of a jumpy Dane, a calm Norwegian man opened it and motioned for him to step inside. "I'll only be a moment."

"Is it Tino lillie kanin?" Norway sighed and walked into the kitchen where the Dane was pouring a travel mug of coffee for his lover, knowing he'd need it. "Try to have some fun?"

"I'll try."

Den leaned over, kissed Norway sweetly, and handed him the cup. "Call me if you need anything." He was smiling wide, as usual.

"I'll see you tonight." He started walking out, gesturing for Finland to leave as well.

"Goodbye, my love!" Finny was sent into giggles at that, but Nor slammed the door shut behind him.

"He's such an idiot." He didn't mean it, though. Norway thought it was sweet, but Denmark couldn't know _that_.

"Oh, by the way, Erik couldn't make it, something about officially being introduced as Kaoru's boyfriend." Ice and Hong Kong had been going out for about seven months. It was a bit late to be just now introducing him properly, but Erik had been terrified about what Kaoru's siblings would think of him, especially since he had so many!

Norway just nodded and mentally wished his little brother the best of luck, hopping into the Finn's obnoxiously huge car to find Canada sitting in the back seat.

"Hi Nikolas." His voice was soft as usual. Many people thought that most of his quietness was a natural thing for him, but if he was comfortable in the situation and people were listening, you could definitely tell he was there and had opinions of his own, although he was still quiet. And when he was mad? Oh man, you do not want to be the one at whom he's directing his anger.

"Hello Mathieu, how have you been?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Good."

The Finn turned on the radio so it played softly in the background. "So Niko, do you have any preferences?"

Norway shrugged. "Nothing too flashy or overdone."

Finland had a whole list of questions for the blue-eyed Nordic. "Floor length or higher?" Tino had done extensive research for this to make sure Nikolas had someone who knew what to do, who knew what to look for, and basically someone he could count on.

"Floor length."

"Any dislikes on sleeves?"

"Not really."

"Okie dokie! I had a private room set up for us so there are no prying eyes in the store."

Norway inwardly smiled; he had good friends. "Thank you."

It was weird, but the car ride passed with constant conversation. Nikolas had to talk a lot, and by the time they arrived out front of the boutique, they had shared jokes and funny stories from their ridiculous partners. "I don't know what possibly possessed him to think that jumping into the pond was a good idea, but when he got out, I swore his smile had to have been frozen onto his face it was so cold." Denmark really was an idiot, but his antics made for good car talk.

Tino laughed and hopped out of his vehicle, the other two following his example moments later. Nikolas took a good look at the display in front of him. "…Do we have to do this?"

"Yup!" His hand was snatched, feeling the unfortunately familiar pull of the Finn dragging him and the Canadian into the shop. He led them through the few women trying on dresses and through the shoppers looking for their client's number one "it" dress.

There was a door on one side of the lavishly decorated showroom, and Tino was headed straight towards it. As they passed through, Nikolas was remembering why he kept the Finn around. It was because he truly was a great friend.

There were vibrant flowers in plainly opaque vases on the glass table, along with a small cream-colored couch. Sitting on the table was a light bottle of sparkling cider and little cupcakes. On one side of the room was an open white door that led to a dressing room with a small carpeted platform with mirrors all around right outside. On the other side of the room was a closed cream-colored door with a sign that said _"Dresses" _in fancy swirling lettering.

They looked around while the woman left the room, closing the door behind her.

"You really went all out, huh, Fin?" Canada wasn't truly surprised, but it was still nice.

"Only the best for my best friend!"

Norway sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Finny nodded and hopped over to the room with dresses galore within and skipped out toward him with a white fluffy drape of cloth. "Here we go! Try number one!"

Norway took it from his arms and went into the roomy dressing room. The dress he pulled out of the plastic covering was long, incredibly white, lacily trimmed on each of the five layers, and had extensive beading resembling flowers, all along the bodice. It was different. But he shed his usual layers and slipped into the dress, lacing up the bodice back with a little magic.

"How's it fit?"

"It fits fine." Nor slowly made his way out, trying to avoid catching the dress on anything and practically shuffled to the platform. It was heavy. Really heavy, and now that Nikolas could get a full look of it on him he truly did not like it. It was too flashy, too ridiculous, and just too far away from what he liked.

The Finn also doubted his skill for a moment. What could have possibly been running through his head? It was obvious that his friend wasn't exactly pleased with it, but only the slight raise in his left eyebrow and slight annoyance in his eyes showed it. "So what do you think?"

"It's… fine."

"I know that tone. What about it do you like, what parts don't you like?"

Norway looked over himself in the mirror again. "I could do without the lace, and the amount of beading, and it's too heavy; otherwise it's fine."

Tino nodded and dashed off to find another one for him, coming out with an "Ah ha!" So again, Norway was left to put this one on. It was a bit lighter, which was good, but as he approached the platform his usual blank expression was marred by a slight grimace. "I know that face."

"It's just not right..."

Finny walked swiftly back into the dress room, and Mattie took the rejects back in. The littlest Nordic popped out of the room with four dresses in hand. "Okay, try these on."

Norway nodded and took them, his soft steps barely heard over the dragging of the plastic on the floor. Each dress fit fine, but he didn't like the first two, both being too plain on the top while too busy on the skirt. The third was the opposite, but the last one – the last one he liked. He thought it was beautiful, and he rejoined the two, awaiting his critique.

Mathieu's eyes widened slightly. "Wow, you look great, Niko."

Tino nodded. "You really do. What do you think?"

He got up on the platform again and looked in the mirror, smiling a little. "It's the one."

"Do you think he'll like i-"

A woman walked into the room, spotted Nor, and squealed. "Oh my gosh! That's perfect! Can I try it?"

The Norwegian shook his head; he had seen on the tag that it was a one-of-a-kind original. He would never be able to get it again if this woman took it. "No."

"Please? It's perfect for me!"

Finland stood from his seat. "Excuse me, miss, but this is a privat-"

"It's not like it really worked for you anyways, right?"

Norway was a little shocked by this woman's manner. "I-"

"Of course it doesn't. I'll just wait here for you to change."

Canada realized it was his turn, and he stood, walked over, took a deep breath, and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Mademoiselle, I am so sorry." He called upon his French roots to help him, knowing he wouldn't be able to otherwise. "But this dress, it is not for you." He pointed out a few places on the dress as he spoke. "That would make your bust tiny, that your hips far too large, the color your skin too pale. All in all, you _cannot_ pull it off."

She listened close to him, seeming to be entranced by his voice, his accent. "A-are you sure?" It was obvious he had gotten to her.

Mattie nodded. "Very sure. You don't want to look like a floozy on your wedding day, do you?"

She shook her head, light brown hair swishing around. "Of course not."

"Then look for something different. Maybe something more princess-like? You'll look fabulous in a ballroom style." His smile was terse but cloying.

She nodded, ignoring the tension in the Canadian. "You're right. Thanks."

"Of course." She smiled at Canada and left, babbling on about this to her friends.

Finny was fuming. "What on Earth was she thinking trying to take your dress!?" It just wasn't right!

Norway sighed softly. "I don't know. Humans are like that sometimes. Don't worry about it."

"Besides, she's gone." Mattie put a hand on Tino's shoulder.

"And I have my dress." And with that, he shuffled back into the dressing room to change into his regular clothes.

Finny pulled out a bunch of veils and held them out to Nor, who pointed at one, and then they were basically done. All there was left to do was to buy the dress, and then they could go relax. "Let's go get this to the front."

They approached the register, and the woman started ringing them up, but a blonde, bouncy woman came over and smiled. "Excuse me? Can I see that dress? I couldn't help but noticing it from the other side of the room."

"Actually, I was just buying this, so-"

"Your soon-to-be wife here or something?"

Fin sighed and stood between them. "Excuse me, but we're just about to purchase this, so…"

She blinked. "Wait...you're not seriously wearing that yourself, are you? You're a guy! Dresses are meant for girls! Especially dresses like that! Don't take that away from someone who can really use it like me."

Norway sighed softly, only a glint in his eyes showing his irritation until his words were spoken. "I can use it just fine, thank you very much."

She glared. "No, you can't! You're stealing a dress from a true bride! People like you disgust me! Here!" She shoved him back so he fell, only able to do so as a result of his surprise. "Now stay there! Low and worthless like society believes you to be!"

That was it for Tino; he could keep quiet about the subject until things like this happened. It was _not_ okay at all for her to get up on her high horse and shove people off their earned pedestals. "Hey! You don't just do that!" He pushed her away, holding back so he didn't truly hurt her. "_What_ is wrong with you!? People like _you_ disgust me! Have you lost your mind being a bridezilla?!"

Tino had gotten in front of the fallen Norwegian, and Mattie helped Nor up. "Are you okay?" His voice was soft. Nikolas nodded, grateful for his concern.

You could see the steam blowing out of her ears like a train, her face getting as red as one of Spain's tomatoes. "_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME_?! I am NOT a bridezilla! I just know that _he_ doesn't need a wedding dress! I can't believe someone like him is even getting married! Whoever the other guy is must just be feeling sorry for him or something!" Now _that_ was taking it too far. Nik was already feeling a little worried about Mathias's true feelings.

Finny was usually a very kind person, but he didn't permit that kind of talk, especially aimed towards his best friend. "I can't believe someone actually_ likes,_ let alone _loves_ you! You're awful! Closed-minded, conceited, vain! It's a wonder you're engaged at all!"

"_EXCUSE ME?!"_

"You heard me!" Luckily, while Tino and the screechy lady were arguing, Niko had the time to buy the dress before any more went wrong. Mattie was making sure to stand between Niko and the fight, avoiding the inevitable conflict.

"He loves me more than your friend ever will be!" The staff around them had called security, and they had just started to show up and try to take her away, seeing as she had started it and she had tried to hurt them.

"Yeah right! Do you know how _long_ he's been loved? How much love he has around him? For him? _Lifetimes _more than you could ever even _begin_ to receive!" So he was antagonizing her, she deserved it.

The woman screamed in frustration and lunged toward him, only to be caught by the guards and pulled away. "Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!"

The staff lady came up to them, apologizing profusely. "I am so sorry. If there's anything we can-"

Nikolas shook his head. "We're fine." Tino was still fuming, though; it just wasn't right! "Tino, Mathieu, can you take this to the car for me, please? I'll be there in a minute." They nodded, and as they walked away he could hear the Finn angrily ranting at the Canadian.

He pulled out his phone. "Hej?" Norway could relax just at the sound of his voice.

"Hey."

"Niko! How're you doing?"

"I'm fine now."

"Did something happen, kanin?" He hated to admit it but that stupid nickname actually made him smile a little each time he heard it.

"Don't worry. We found the dress."

"That's great! We're still looking at suits."

"How is it I'm done before you?"

"Well… We spent the first hour arguing over what color I should wear. So what do you think? Red, white, blue, or black?"

"That depends on suit color."

Den cleared his throat embarrassedly. "We are talking about suit color."

"Black." Nor shook his head slowly. His lover was an idiot sometimes. Or all of the time. "I'll talk with you later, Mathias."

"Okay! I love you, Niko!" He made a big smooch sound over the receiver.

"I love you, too." He hung up, smiling a little.

**A/N:**

**Hi Alls! So here is the latest chapter and I apologize for taking so long to update considering it's been over a month and I thought this would be done weeks ago. And yes I know that there is no tale in this one but that's because the tale is in the second half of the chapter**

**Extra Notes:**

**For those who are unaware of Danish weirdnesses, because there are many, a cold table is basically a buffet of stuff, generally herring in many different forms and random other assortments of stuff, typically served in a lunch-time setting. **

**- White herring (original marinated)**

**-Curry herring (small slices of herring in a curry dressing)**

**-Red herring (seasoned)**

**-Fried (and battered) marinated herring**

**-The herring is served with dark rye bread, cold butter, onion rings and **_**karry salat**_**, which is dressing made from a mix of mayonnaise, sour crème, curry powder, cucumber, tiny bits of macaroni and salt & pepper. All of the herring of course will be paired with beer and cold snaps, the Danes have a saying, that "the herring needs the snaps to be able to swim!" And "you can't have just one snaps, you need two; one for each leg." Which I find hilarious cause I love humor that you can find in any language. **

**After the herring there is open faced sandwiches called weird things such as, ****Stjerneskud**** (translation: **_**a shooting star**_**) and ****Dyrlægens natmad**** (translation: **_**The veterinarian's midnight snack**_**). **

**A Zenvo is a Danish designed car that even as a female I drool over, it's beautiful! But it's incredibly impractical for a family or children at all so….**


	6. Chapter 5 Part Two

**Thank you to Reviewer and Favoriter: Denny Dirtyview!**

**Part Two~!**

"You're right; this was a good idea, Tino. Thank you."

The Finn chuckled. "Told you."

"What made you think of it?" A softer voice joined in, waves sounding in the background.

"Well, I figured with a morning indoors filled with huge dresses and bridezillas galore that we would want some calming downtime. And where could better than the beach?"

The other two nodded; it made sense, and they really did need the relaxation. Who would have guessed that trying on clothes would be so stressful? Norway was extremely grateful for his friends' support. "Hey Nikolas?"

Norway looked over to the Canadian. "Yes?"

A few birds chirped softly. "How does Erik feel about all of this?"

The Norwegian sighed softly. "He's trying his best to be accepting of it as he should be, but he's never been very tolerant of Mathias, so I'm not surprised that he's not."

Canada nodded, but he was still confused. "Why doesn't he?"

A shrug was given. "Because he doesn't approve of a lot of the things he does. He sees it as troublesome and proof that he can't really take care of anyone."

Fin took the opportunity to put in his two cents as well. "Mattie, Erik has _never_ approved of Mathias. Not even when he was just a baby." And he really hadn't. Maybe when he was a little kid he was okay with the Dane, but he had never truly liked him in any way.

"Well, why is that?"

"He's very protective of Nikolas, and unfortunately, he overdoes it a bit. Hopefully it will get better, but this has been going on centuries."

Norway nodded. It was most likely a lost cause, but the very least his brother could do was _try_. "Doesn't mean it can't change now. Maybe I could threaten to eat all his licorice if he doesn't start changing his mind."

Fin laughed. "Or tell him you'll let Den have the puffin hunting dog he's always wanted?"

"Or make him call me big brother." A small smile graced the features of the Norwegian at the thought.

Canada paused. "That one I don't understand, either. Why is it so tough on him to do that?" It was ridiculous that the little Nordic wouldn't. It was true, and he often referred to Norway as his older brother, he just wouldn't call him that.

Norway put his hands in the in front of himself and started air quotes. "'It's childish and pointless' and he's 'an independent nation who's too old for it'. Really, he's just embarrassed. There's something almost cute about it."

The Finn laughed softly. "Don't let him hear you say that or we won't hear from him for a while."

Nikolas sighed again, unhappy with this situation. "I may just have to."

Mattie looked over, concerned with all of this. It didn't make sense why Iceland hated Denmark so much; what had he done that was so bad? "At least he's not trying to stop you."

"I wouldn't leave Den even if he did, but… I wish he'd understand it all better. That I want his approval, that I'm still willing to put him before me and my relationship. That he has a greater impact than he thinks he does." They were quiet a moment.

"Have you tried telling him just that?"

"He doesn't believe me. Maybe I should put off the wedding."

Finland shook his head. "You'll regret that and you know it. So who's coming to the wedding?"

"Pretty much all of the nations we know well with a few exceptions." Norway stood and stretched. "I'm going in. You two coming?"

Canada nodded and looked to Finny, who shook his head. "I'm fine out here."

Norway gave him a look but nodded, remembering the Finn's experiences with swimming as a child. "There's something I need to ask you two."

"Oh?"

"Will you be my bridesmaids?"

A huge smile lit Finn's face and he jumped up to hug Niko, who hesitated but hugged back a little. "Yes!"

Mattie smiled and nodded a little. "Sure."

"Now I just need to talk with Erik. I want him to be my maid of honor."

Finn nodded. "That's a great idea. Who's Den choosing for his groomsmen?"

"He decided on America and Prussia." Norway thought that they would be a terrible choice, always goofing around, getting his Dane into trouble. Last time he had allowed them to go out at night, Mathias had returned smashed and babbling on about how Nikolas was the silliest name and that the club they had gone to was the next big hotspot.

It was only later that he found a bunch of little red marks adorning the other, and after beating him out of the house and accusing him of being a dirty rotten cheater, he was contacted by a certain Prussian idiot who told him that he and the American idiot had made them just to mess with Den's head in the morning, completely forgetting that Norway would see them first.

"And who's he choosing for his best man?"

"Sweden."

"WHAT?!" How was that possible? Why would Denmark _willingly_ ask Sweden for _anything_?

Norway shrugged. He knew the history; he knew that it was incredibly surprising, but he could understand. "They may fight more than half the time, but there's a long history between them, and somehow they are still friends in one way or another."

"Still." The Finn knew Berwald better than anyone, and it just didn't seem like he would ever say he was actually friends with the Dane anymore. "That doesn't make a whole lot of sense, though. They haven't been able to stay in a room together long enough to do much more than glare in hundreds of years, meetings being the exception."

Nikolas nodded. It was very odd that _Denmark _was the first to admit it. "I know, but again, there are at least the remnants of friendship between them, and I don't believe they truly hate each other as much as it may seem."

Canada was completely lost; he did not know the history. Yes, he knew about the wars, but that was country stuff. He didn't know what had made the two people hate each other; it didn't make sense. "Why do they hate each other?"

Finny sighed softly; it was hard to think about those times, the beginnings of the hatred that tore them apart. Norway looked to Tino and nodded. "Tell him." Tino knew that he would have to be the one to tell the story. Norway refused to speak of those times; it was harder on him than anyone else. The one he loved, just out of the blue, losing all that made him the Dane they knew today.

The little Finn took a deep breath and started the story. "_A long time ago, Denmark had control of all of the Nordics. It was just after the end of a series of wars, wars between us all. Den was under a lot of pressure, and all of the blood and death on his hands, his hands alone, was making him crazy. _

"_He started to lash out. At first it was just at Sweden, because they were always competitive, always challenging each other. It had been playful before then, but Denmark had to prove that he could be good, that he could be the best still. _

"_Then it was me, for defending Sweden. I refused to let him beat up on the one who protected me. I didn't know that I was only making it worse. I didn't know that I was hurting him with my words and with the way I acted. He loved us all. We were his family… And we were betraying him. _

"_Then he turned on Norway and Iceland when they tried to help. He never laid a hand on anyone, but he was cracking, and we just didn't want to see it. _

" _Sweden got fed up with it, and we left. The night was black. We thought he wouldn't see us, Sweden and I, but he heard us, and by this point Den was completely violent when it came to Sweden and occasionally me. He had these bouts of anger that were terrifying. He would take out that huge axe of his, if he didn't already have it on him, which he usually did, and just attack whatever was closest like a rabid animal. Norway and Iceland were exempt from all that anger, though. Ice was just a child and he loved Nor even then, when he could focus long enough to remember._

"_Sweden and Denmark fought. The fought viciously. I tried to get Nor and Ice away with me, but they were trapped behind where Den stood. When we left that night, Den was left on his knees, cut up, bruised, and madder than ever. _

"_Soon after, Nikolas confronted Denmark, not seeing the madness within him, and Den lost it. He just lashed out and he… he slapped Norway, hard, breaking the skin, and Norway just left. He wouldn't do it anymore, and he could finally see how Ber and I could leave._

"_Ice was still there, and according to him, that was also the day Den broke down. Denmark had lost every shred of sanity he had when Nor walked out the door. The house that he and Ber had so painstakingly built for our family was torn apart, there was darkness in every corner. Ice would have left as well, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't leave Denmark on his own like all the others, but it was hard on him. He started drinking – and not just a few drinks to make him become his happy bubbly self again – but drinking to the point where he became depressed. That was all he did for years. He got more random, more unpredictable, and even more violent at times, but he never laid a hand on Ice. He had enough sanity for that. _

"_Ice just watched and waited, waited for the 'Big Brother Denmark' to return and sweep him into one of his bone-crushing hugs with a laugh (he missed that, though he would never admit it), but it never came. _

"_Years later I saw Denmark for the first time since we had left. He wasn't angry anymore... No, he was deflated, empty. He was sad, unbelievably so…. But Sweden left first, and Denmark always resented him for it, blaming him for the beginning of the end. He's hated us all for it at some point or another, but he doesn't show it. He forgave us a long time ago. He remembers what he was like back then. He just wished he couldn't._"

Norway's soft voice permeated the sudden silence. "That's another reason Iceland doesn't approve of Den, but he won't bring it up."

"You know Mathias regrets every second of those years." It was extremely hard to tell that story. Looking back, he realized just how much pain Mathias was in, and he knew that had he realized it at the time, he could have helped. Maybe they would still be a family, maybe Erik would be a happy person, maybe Berwald would smile like he used to, and maybe Nikolas would see the world as he used to. But it was too late for maybes and it was too late for redos. "But that is all in the past. Think about the bright wonderful future you have ahead of you!"

Nor smiled a tiny bit at the thought. "Yeah. You're right."

Canada glanced at his watch. "We have to go! The party is in an hour!"

Fin looked at his own watch and dragged them to the car. "Come on!"

Confusion washed over the Norwegian's eyes. "Party?"

"You know, your engagement party? The one that I haven't told you about yet."

"Tino, you said nothing big."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but people wanted to congratulate you two!"

Norway sighed. "Fine." He looked around and realized that they were already in the car and driving to Finland's home in Copenhagen, not too far from their own house, but that was never too surprising, Finland had a way of doing that. "Do you mind if I keep the dress at your place, Tino?"

"No problem. We don't want Den stumbling upon it early." He smiled and sped up, passing many of the cars, the Danish sights flying by. Norway would probably never admit it, but he loved being in this country, loved seeing all of the things that made Denmark – well, Denmark. He loved seeing the people, happily frolicking about, acting like fools and enjoying every minute of it.

"Thanks." They arrived not ten minutes later, nearly getting pulled over for speeding three times. Walking into the house revealed that others that may have been in the house were not, giving the air a certain chill and running a couple shivers down their spines, reminding them that they needed to get changed out of their swim gear and cleaned off.

"Do you mind if I take the first shower?" Canada was a little timid about asking, but Fin would have none of that.

"Go ahead! It's upstairs and the first door on the left." Can nodded and hurried softly up the steps, not wanting to make them wait, taking the dress with him, seeing as he would be up there anyways.

"Tino?" This soft voice was Norwegian. "What do you think it'll be like? Being married, I mean."

It took Fin a minute to think about. "It will probably be a lot like dating, but with a stronger connection." To be completely honest, being in that kind of relationship was all that was on his mind lately. He and Ber hadn't taken that step; they hadn't even talked about it. Sure, Berwald _called_ Tino his wife, but he never proposed that they should be married. It almost hurt that he hadn't.

"As excited as I am, I can't help but be a little nervous. There are things I question that I wouldn't have before." Many people would have immediately told him that he was being ridiculous, that there was nothing to doubt about this, but Finland knew better. Nikolas wasn't looking for pandering, he was looking to talk to someone about it and gestured for Nor to continue. "It's just stupid questions. I know the answers but suddenly I find myself doubting them. Like if Mathias will really want me next to him forever…."

"You and Den are two of the densest people I've ever met. Yes, you're book smart and street smart, but neither of you realized what was so obvious to the rest of us – that you two were meant for each other from the start." Norway glanced over to Finland, searching his eyes for any traces of deception and found none. He nodded slowly. He could believe that; Denmark had been spouting the same thing for years.

Finland looked to the stairs. "I'm gonna go see if Vinland is-"

_Crash! _"Gilbert?!"

"Hey Birdie! The awesome me has arrived!" There were a few thumps and a squeak and Canada appeared at the top of the stairs, dragging a grinning Prussian behind him.

"How did he get in?"

Norway shrugged and hopped up the stairs calmly. "Magic." He took his shower and rejoined the group, who were just chatting. Prussia's arm was around the Canadian's waist, and said blond was leaning against him. Norway briefly wondered if they had officially become a couple, but his mind quickly went elsewhere when the door opened and in strode the tallest Nordic nation, glasses glinting in the sunlight.

"Oh hey, Ber!" Finland's easy smile slid back onto his features, as it usually did when it came to Sweden.

"Hallo. How was dress shopping?"

"It was fantastic! We found the perfect things for Nik!"

"That's good."

Prussian eyes looked the Canadian over, scanning every inch, as they often did. "So Birdie, why aren't you in a dress?"

Canada flushed furiously. "B-because…."

Norway looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the living room. "When are people going to arrive?" And just like that, a knock on the door signaled the first arrival, Norway getting to the door first, only to be tackle-hugged by a certain Danish man.

"Norge! How was your day?" The smile upon Denmark's face was familiar, pleasing even to the Norwegian man he was currently crushing. "Did Finny run you ragged? You look kinda tired."

Nikolas shook his head. "We had a few" – he paused a second – "_emotional_ moments, but I'm glad to see you." Denmark's smile grew even wider, and they kissed sweetly. It was nice when Norway gave him insight to what he was feeling. Most of the time, when he wasn't going by pure instinct, it was extremely hard to know what was on Norway's mind. "So how was your day?"

"Well, Gil and Alfie and I went out to find me a new suit. They kept arguing over which one, you know – color and meanings and price, yada, yada, yada. And then when it came to ties I said, 'You know I have some great ones at home.' But _no_. It _had_ to be white and_ had_ to be new."

Norge nodded a little. "It will be nice to see."

It was only a minute or two later when the others started showing up, almost all of them bearing gifts. France and England brought Norway's favorite tea and a medium-sized bag full of wrapped blobs and ovals, labeled as '_only to be opened at home or while alone'_. Italy brought a huge bag of heart-shaped pasta, Germany a new leather cleaning kit and a light comment about Den's boots. America brought a pony keg of beer, and Spain and Romano gave them little matching tomato plushies. All the presents were lovely.

Norway and Denmark were making the circuit when a familiar head of nearly white hair came into the Norwegian's peripheral vision. "Mathias, I'm going to go ask Erik. Go on and ask Berwald." Denmark nodded and sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, especially considering how their usual conversations went, but he straightened his spine and marched over readily.

"Hey Svierge."

"Hallo Danmark."

Denny took a deep breath. "I came over here to ask you something." Sweden gave him a sarcastic look that clearly said, '_Oh really? I hadn't realized.' _"Right. Well, I know we haven't exactly been friends lately, and I know you probably hate me," This part would be harder, but he was Demark! He could do it! "I still think of you as my best friend. And so…."

"Spit it out, Danny."

That gave him the little push he needed – his old nickname from his old best friend. "I was wondering if you'd be my best man."

"You sure you want that?" Den nodded, a huge smile upon his face, and a rare smile flashed across the Swede's face.

Norway watched this exchange from halfway across the room and went over to his little brother. "Erik, I need to ask you a question. Would you be my maid of honor?"

Iceland hesitated. "Do I have to wear a dress?"

"You don't have to wear a dress." Iceland sighed in relief; he knew Hong Kong never would have let him live it down had Norway said yes.

Norway laughed, the first real laugh in a long while, and Den nearly suffered whiplash his head spun so fast, just to see his beautiful Norwegian smiling and exposing his feelings on whatever it was that he found funny. It would have been worth it.

**A/N: Hey Alls! This is out a lot sooner than I thought it would be so yay me! Thank you all that are sticking around with me! Also! The wedding will not be the end of this story, in fact me and the RP buddy I love and cherish with all of my heart and soul are talking about making a sequel to this story after the 15****th ****or 19****th**** chapter or so. **

_**Mat/Mathias/Den /Denny/Matty/Danmark/Awesome Viking Extraordinaire = Denmark**_

**Norge/Nor/Nikolas/Niki/Niko/Kolas/Kanin = Norway**

_**Finn/Finny/Tino/Bubbles/Fin = Finland**_

**Sveirge/Sve/Swede/Berwald/Ber/BerBer /Sved= Sweden**

_**Can/Cana /Canadia/Mathieu/Matthew/Mathew/Mattie =**__**Canada**_

**Pru/Prussien/Awesome/Gilbert/Gil/Gilly/East = Prussia**

_**Ice/Erik/Icey/Ice Princess/Baby Brother/Puffin Whisperer = Iceland**_

**Hong/Kong/Kaoru/China-demo/Kao/Ruru = Hong Kong**

**Merica/Alfred/Alfie/Al/Ally-Bear/Mer=America**

**Francey-Pants/Francis/Francois/Wino-Bastard/Frog=France**

**Iggy/Artie/Arthur/Eyebrows/Iggybrows=England**

**Spainard/Tomato-Bastard/Antonio/Toni/Tonio=Spain**

**Roma/Lovino/Lovi/Lolo/Romamo/ Romanito=Romano/S. Italy**

**Ita/Feli/Felicano/Pasta-lover= N. Italy**

** Luddy/Ludwig/Potato-Bastard/Lud/Doitsu= Germany**

**Extra Notes:**

**I actually don't have much add notes-wise this time around. I covered most of what I had to add in the first part of the chapter.**


	7. The Tale Of Not So Sweet Dreams

_**(Date: September 3**__**rd**__** 2009)**_

Grenli flew in, completely out of breath. "G-good morning, you two."

Denmark looked up from reading the paper. (What? He reads.) "Hey Gren. What's up?"

She shook her blonde head, curls bouncing. "I would have come! But it was announced so suddenly! I'm so sorry!"

"What is it?" Her tone worried him.

"We-we thought the people would be more willing to wait a day or two, but-! The-the ceremony! It's today!" A mug shattered, having fallen from Norway's hands, his eyes widening in panic.

Denmark nearly flew up. "What?!" Gren nodded rapidly, Norge was just frozen in place.

Den gulped and turned to Norway. "What do we have to do?" He tried to stay calm, he really did.

"…There's nothing to do but wait for it to come…"

Den nodded and went over to hug him tight. The softest "I'm sorry" was heard from the Dane.

Norway clung to him and Gren looked them over sadly. "The ceremony will start within the hour. That's all I know… I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Gren. You had no way of knowing. It's not your fault."

"I know… I just-… I'll leave you two, then; I have to be present at the ceremony."

Denmark smiled weakly at her. "Tell Sekari I appreciate what she's doing for me."

Grenli nodded and hesitated before flying off. Norway looked to Denmark, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Huh? Oh, she did me a small favor. It's not important right now, though… Come on, let's get you upstairs." Mathias wrapped his arms around the smaller man and picked him up, Nikolas clinging to him. They arrived at their room just minutes later, but it felt like time was dragging on, as if every movement was exaggerated and the entire world was slowing down.

They stood in the doorway but didn't move any farther, not wanting to admit that this was happening, not entirely. Two months was a long time, after all. "I'm scared, Den…"

"Don't be scared, Nor. I'll be here the entire time." He tried to smile at Norway, but it was hard.

"What about the wedding, though? It's three months away, and there's not guarantee I'll be up by then."

"You'll be up. I talked to Sekari. She said two months maximum, maybe a week more."

"Promise? I really don't want to miss it." Bleak hope filled the Norwegian's eyes.

"Promise, even a fae wouldn't make someone miss their own wedding."

Norway nodded. "Good." His eyes closed. "It's happening now…." Denmark laid the other down on their bed and knelt on the floor next to him as he drifted off, holding Norway's hand.

"Jeg elsker dig Nikolas." And as the blond completely blacked out, Denmark tucked an envelope into his hand. Minutes later, Grenli returned to see how they fared.

"How's he doing?"

"He's asleep, but I don't think for much longer." He was starting to feel the forced weariness coming upon him.

"I figured." She flittered over and stood on Nikolas's chest. "The letter is telling him what happened, isn't it?"

The Dane nodded and moved over to lie down next to the sleeping man. "I'm sorry for the stress this put on you, Gren."

Grenli shook her head. "Don't be. Just close your eyes. It's time." He nodded and took a deep breath before submitting to the dark abyss of sleep.

Grenli put a charm of dreamless sleep over the Dane and left before Norway could wake.

It wasn't long before Norway reawakened, blinking slowly. "Den?" But Denmark was fast asleep. "Denmark?" Norway shook the other's shoulder. "Mathias! Wake up." He looked down and spotted the envelope addressed to him in Denmark's messy scrawl. Norway ripped it open.

'_To my dearest love, _

_By now you've found me asleep, and I'm not waking up, not for a while at least. I went to Sekari not to long ago and asked her to change the contract, and she agreed. I took your place. I am so sorry that I hid this from you, but I didn't want you to try to change this. Remember that I love you with every molecule in my being. That's why I did this; I cannot bear to see you in such a state. I know you'll be crazy mad, but don't take this out on Gren. I made her take me to Sekari. _

_Until I wake,_

_Mathias'_

Nikolas clenched the letter in his fist. "You… You IDIOT!" Seeming to know the exact direction Grenli had left, Nikolas got up off the bed. "GRENLI!" And she showed up, nervous beyond belief; a livid Norway meant eminent doom for any in his path. "Why would you let him do that?!"

Gren shied away from him. "He...he wanted to so badly, Norway...He loves you and can't stand to see you like that-"

"You think I prefer _him_ in that situation?! I may hate it, but that by no means mean that I'd prefer him in my place!"

A very soft, "I'm sorry."

Norway sighed in irritation. "Just-… just leave, I'll talk to you later. Just let me sort this out first…." Grenli all but transported out of the house and Norge took his lover's hand. "You're such an idiot." His voice had gotten softer and lighter. "I won't let you do this on your own. I'll still watch over your country, but…" He started to transfer power to him, trying to lessen the drain on his Dane, but the influx was immediately rejected and shot back into Norway with an electric zap.

"What? Denmark, you idiot! Let me help! This was _my_ problem to begin with!" Norway's cerulean eyes narrowed as he tried again, yet felt the pang of magic returning to him. Why...? "Why, Denmark? When you wake up, you have a lot of explaining to do. I promise I won't leave your side till I have a chance to send a troll after you."

A small smile graced the lips of the sleeper.

"Wake up soon, Mathias…"

***One Week Later***

Norway glanced into his bedroom, checking on his lover who still slept. He couldn't go into that room for now and he certainly couldn't sleep there. It would make Nikolas think that Denmark would wake up when he did.

***One Month In***

"Denmark, please. Mathias. If you can hear me, fight it. Please."

_Please Denmark wake up._

_Mathias wake up. _

_Please. _

_Please wake up. _

_Fight this sleep._

_Come back to me. _

_You're so strong. So strong._

_Please, please, __**please**__!_

_It hurts to see you lying there. It hurts to not have you with me. I want to see your stupid smile again! I want you to hold me again! I want you to kiss me and tell me that you love me! I want to wrap my arms around you! I want to smack your arm when you try to make a pass at me! I want to call you an idiot when you say the loving things I love to hear! I want you to come back to me._

_Please come back to me._

***Awesome Transition!* -Two Months and Five Days After The Fact-**

He was still in his bedroom, lying in the same position, surrounded by the same bedcovers. Perhaps the only difference was that instead of Norway sitting by his side, there was a different nation, sitting in a chair in the corner, reading.

A muffled 'Nikolas' was heard from the just waking Dane's lips.

"Finally, now I don't have to babysit you."

Denmark groaned, his head killing him. "Ice? That you?" Geez, even his voice sounded hoarse and nearly whisper-quiet.

"Unfortunately. Brother had to go out for the moment."

Den's eyes opened slightly and nodded. "How long has it been?"

Iceland rolled his eyes and put his book down. "A little over two months. You know, when I said that you had to do everything possible for my brother, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

The blond shrugged and sat up, nearly falling back over from the rush of blood. "Actually, I did this before we talked. How's the world?"

"Your country is fine if that's what you're asking."

"That was my next question." He stood up on wobbly legs and stretched. "Why are you here, Ice? Not that I don't appreciate that you're here to answer my questions, but still..."

Iceland was completely focused on his book. "I forced Norway out of the house again, promising to watch you in his place. He wasn't leaving your home, let alone this room."

Mathias winced. "He shouldn't have done that."

"You should have known he would. I guess I should call him to let him know you're awake." He reached for the phone.

"Wait! Can I call him instead?" Erik glanced up at him and nodded, picking up the black cell and placing it in his hand. Mat stared at the phone for a moment, then pushed the sleek buttons and raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Nikolas sounded tired and slightly annoyed.

"It's me, Niko."

"Mathias?" Mat could nearly hear his grip on the phone tightening.

"Hej Lillie kanin. I- I'm awake."

"I'll be there soon." Dial tone. Nor had hung up. It wasn't unwarranted, though; Denmark could hear the fear in his voice, and he knew that he had worried Norway, that he had scared him.

Iceland gave him a withering look. "Don't pull this kind of crap again or I'll hurt you." The Dane nodded and Erik stalked out of the room, calling out again. "Don't screw it up!"

Denmark had only a few moments to pull on a favorite pair of jeans and a red t-shirt before the slam of the front door Denmark had so painstakingly carved, sanded, and stained, making the nation upstairs wince. He ran down the stairs, nearly falling five or six times, and met Norway in the middle of the hall, barely hesitating a moment before pulling him into a tight hug.

"You idiot. You idiot. You idiot!" Norge hugged back, burying his face in Den's chest to hide his tears of relief. "Why did you do that!?"

"I am so sorry! I just, I couldn't see you like that. I know that what I did was stupid, but…."

"You think I enjoyed seeing you like that? Do you know-?!" He took a deep breath, softening his voice. "Do you know how hard that was?" He hesitated. "I- I missed you."

Mathias cupped the Norwegian's cheek with his hand. "Well, I'm back now."

Nikolas's eyes shut slowly. "Until the next surge." The taller bent to rest their foreheads together. "Let me do this with you. Let me share my power too."

Denmark shook his head slightly. "When Queen Sekari accepted my request, she specifically said that I would not be able to do that. She said that if I was willing to risk her anger in asking, I was willing to take all responsibility. I know you tried to help before, and even without her blocking it, I wouldn't have let you do it."

"Perhaps I could talk with her. She's known me longer."

He shook his head again, one he couldn't let him do it, and two she wouldn't stand for it. "Norge, she is one of the Fae. No matter how long anyone has known her, even if you are friends, the promise of power for her is more appealing." Norway sighed softly, muttering a curse about his weakness. "You aren't weak. Strength comes in many forms. I am physically strong, and that's what Sekari wants. Mental and emotional strength may be more important, but that kind can't be taken or drained."

Nor glanced up, waiting a minute before responding. "You always know what to say."

Den smiled, chuckling softly. "I hope you know that I plan it out days in advance."

The Norwegian smiled a tiny bit and pulled away from the bear-hug. "I got you something. While you were… sleeping." He hopped up the stairs to retrieve it.

Denmark waited until he reached the top to fall unto the couch with an exhausted sigh. "This isn't good." He shouldn't be this weak. He was Denmark. He was the king of Northern Europe, for God's sake! He was the largest country in Europe (when you add in Greenland and all his islands), putting aside Russia. He had traveled the most places, conquered the most people, and fought the most battles.

"Mathias? Are you alright?" Mat looked up and jumped to his feet, all traces of the fatigue he felt gone.

"Fit as a fiddle!" Norway nodded, not really believing it. He pulled a little black box out of his pocket.

"I got your ring." He opened the box to reveal a gold band, diamonds set in, with a few Old Norse designs carved into it.

"Nor, this is amazing! Where did you find this?"

"I designed it, and the jeweler made it for me." Den smiled wider and pulled his lover close to him, flopping on the couch and placing Nor in his lap.

"Niko… how have you been? Really, don't spare me." He just wanted to know how much pain he had caused so he could figure out how to make it up to him.

"Angry, worried, scared. Iceland probably told you, but I hardly left your side. Work was hard. I didn't sleep all that well either the first week or so." They remained silent for quite a long while, Denmark trying to figure out how much strength he had lost, Norway trying to convince himself it would all be okay.

"It's hard to believe in a few weeks we'll be married." Nor's voice penetrated the quiet.

"It seems like I blinked and all that time just flew by." The one in his lap tensed. "Though it's been like that since I met you."

Norway shook his head, smiling a little. He loved it when Den acted sappy. "Tell me a story."

He chuckled. "Did I ever tell you how I met Svierge or Finny?" The smaller shook his head. "You may wanna get comfy. It's a lengthy one." He took a deep breath and got into his mode.

"_So I was exploring because back then I didn't have much else to do. There weren't many people around, at least that I noticed. I was hanging out in the woods and I saw this kid about my age, maybe a bit older since he was a little taller. Not true anymore."_

Norway shook his head a little, settling on the Dane's lap. "Sweden first, then?"

"_Well, I met him first, so I should start at the beginning, eh? He turned to me and asked what I was doing; I laughed and told him that I was there to challenge him to a race. He shook his head and said that he didn't want to... I grabbed his wrist and started running. Eventually he was chasing after me, trying to knock me down. Probably so he could punch me, but we both collapsed into laughter when we couldn't run anymore... _

"_Then he punched me in the gut, so I socked him in the face, and we fought like children do. Needless to say, we didn't fight long. It was all so stupid, but we camped together that night, and the next day we found out that we both liked exploring. We were meant to be best friends just because of that, or at least that's what we said. He laughed more back then. He was so different…._

"_Fin's story is a bit funnier, at least to me. He was kind of a big flirt back then, but only with people he didn't know or people he knew he wouldn't meet again. He tried not to get attached. We stumbled upon Fin, kind of like when I stumbled on you. About five years or so after I met Swede, we were walking along a bank when we decided to have another contest. We had them often, even more than we did when you and Fin were with us._

_ "We were having a 'who can walk on the logs the longest without falling' contest, and we were both doing really well. Then we spotted someone up ahead. Blond, a little younger than ourselves, slim, kind of cute, for a guy. He didn't notice us at first, probably because he was bathing…."_

Norway froze. "You didn't."

Denmark's trademark grin nearly split his face in half. _"Oh, you should have seen Svierge's face. Priceless. He looked shell-shocked, and he was blushing. He was so stunned that when he hopped onto the next log, he fell off and fell into the water. Fin shrieked at the splash, and I started laughing. Fin looked up at me and laughed too, and of course then he grabbed a robe and the rest of his clothes and put them back on. Swede stayed in the water staring for a couple minutes. _

"_Fin went up to him and – I swear he did it deliberately – he whispered in Swede's ear that even though Ber all wet was a nice sight, he might want to get out so he didn't get sick. I heard even from where I was standing because everything else was so quiet. Svierge blushed and scrambled out. _

"_There was a small awkward silence, so I turned so I was facing Fin completely and said, "Hi! I'm Mathias! This here is Berwald! Want to be our friend?" He laughed and nodded, and that night when we camped, Fin was either teasing Swede with small touches or smirking at me. He traveled with us after that."_

Nor shook his head, pretty amused. "I remember when we met. I actually thought you were pretty handsome."

"YES!" Denmark's fist shot into the air in triumph.

A frown crossed the other's face. "Why is that so surprising to you? I may not say it often, but I've called you handsome before."

"You have, but now I know how long you've thought that!" His smile could have broken him in half it was so big.

Norway shook his head again. "I still cannot believe I'm marrying that handsome idiot from so long ago."

"And you still have no idea how happy it makes me."

"Enlighten me." You could say that he was fishing for compliments, but Nikolas was in grave need of some reassurance from his lover. He needed to know that it wasn't going to fall through, that they weren't making another mistake together.

"Well, I've loved you forever and a day, so the fact that I am able to bind myself to you in this way, more than physical, more than emotional… it's just amazing, showing everyone that we belong to each other, telling me that this isn't just a fling or a facade. That I love you and for some crazy reason, you love me too." Den rarely bore his soul. In fact, he rarely showed all he was thinking; he showed all that people wanted to see and nothing more. Only when he was around those he trusted would he show all his true colors.

"It's not for a crazy reason. I love you for your kindness, your smile, your ability to turn a stressful day into a happy one, your stories, and your love. I love you for being the man I fell in love with." Den let out an 'Aww!' and kissed Niko's cheek again and again, giggling to himself about how sweet his Norwegian lover was. "Idiot. You missed." The taller grinned wider and planted a kiss upon the smaller's lips.

"Sorry, Lillie Kanin. My time asleep got my aim a little off."

Luckily for them both, he would not be going to sleep like that for many more years. Not until the next surge of power. And even that would not be until the next queen of the fairies took over. They weren't to know that, though. Queens were supposed to last hundreds of years.

**A/N: Yeah, well I actually don't have much to say about this chapter so I'm, just gonna shamelessly ask for reviews in return for love! Have a great day!**


	8. The Tale Of Possible Cold Feet

**Extra thank you to: Gilly B., Yoosteippi, and Hane no Kaze**

_**(Date: December 17**__**th **__**2009)**_

Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

All of the flowers were perfectly arranged in little bouquets, nearly pure white with tiny splashes of purple, thrown about the place in seemingly random clusters of beauty and sweet scent. The sun was still high in the sky, bouncing off the archway, the chairs, and the aisle, giving all things a slight glow, even the people. The guests were dressed up, smiling, chatting; everyone invited had gathered in the church garden to see the joining of two nations in love.

Altogether, each person was calm and happy, _except_ for two very important people; the bride and groom. Let's go visit the groom first, shall we?

Denmark paced and paced around the little room, tie askew, hair sticking even farther up than normal, due to his pulling and tugging. His groomsmen were very little help with his anxiety. "Calm down, Danny." Swede's rough voice stopped him in his tracks, but only for a moment.

Denmark's eyes went wide. "What if he left? Oh my gods, he's not even here, is he? He left me, didn't he, and you're not telling me to make me feel better!" He was having a bit of a meltdown, in case you couldn't already tell.

America just laughed. "Dude, just calm the hell down, man!" He grabbed the groom's shoulders, partially to stop his pacing, but mostly so that Prussia, on his other side, could fix his tie.

"Though he could be right." Gilbert's tone was teasing, but Mat was in no state to hear those words and fell straight down to the hard linoleum floor.

"I _knew_ it!" His hands covered his face.

Sve sighed softly and turned to the Prussian troublemaker. "Bad idea," he said as he pulled the Dane up off the floor, dusting off the other's suit. "Mathias. He _is_ here."

Gil gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, man, I was only joking. There's no way he'd miss out on your awesome wedding."

Alfred nodded in unison. "He loves you, dude, and he's been with you this long, so there's no way he's leavin' now."

That brought a smile to the groom's face. He was getting _married_ to the man he had always loved. For real this time. Not some farce that his boss had come up with, but a real marriage between two people. "You know you should be smiling more. You're getting married! Just because you're strapping on the ball and chain doesn't mean that you shouldn't be happy!"

"Yeah. You're right!" He laughed, turning to the mirror and fixing up his appearance so he looked a bit less like a caveman and a bit more like a royal groom on his wedding day.

America laughed again. "Besides, I'm sure you're not the only one freaking out."

Den shook his head. "That's ridiculous. Nor is the most composed person I know!"

A mumble joined the conversation. "I wouldn't be too sure."

Not too sure, eh? Well, let's see for ourselves. Off to the bride's room we go!

An irritated Icelandic sigh permeated the room. "Will you keep still?" Finland was making some very last-minute adjustments to make sure the dress would fit perfectly, confident that all would work to the exact specifications set down by the bride.

Norway, however, was worried. "What if this is the wrong dress? I'm going to look like a fool, aren't I? I knew I shouldn't have chosen to wear one! What if this is all a joke to him?" It was like the Norwegian's mental filter and wall had fallen down so everything he was thinking fell out of his mouth, dancing around the room, just _taunting _him.

Finny shook his head. "Don't be silly, Niko. Why would he go through all this trouble for a joke?"

The Canadian nodded, and his phone buzzed with an alert of a text. He picked it up and read it. "Gil just texted me. It says: 'Please tell me that Norway is here. Den is freaking and scrambling all over the room.'"

Norway looked over hopefully. "Tell him I'm here." His voice was soft again, thinking of all of the times the two spent together, going over all of their years together in his head. "I wouldn't dream of running now." Mattie smiled and sent the text off. "But what if he changes his mind?"

Iceland shook his head. "Stop asking questions you know the answers to. He won't change his mind." The younger brother stood and handed him the veil.

"I- Thank you."

Tino wanted to lighten the mood a bit and grinned over at the Icelander. "I still can't believe that you got Ice into a dress~."

A chuckle from the older brother made the younger's frown deepen. "S-shut up!"

Norway shook his head a little. "I'm more surprised about how easy it was to get him in one. But he's not the only one." He turned a look towards Can, a blush blooming on the maple-lover's cheeks.

Finland's peals of laughter earned him a smack from Erik. "And what about you? Why are _you_ happily in a dress?"

"Berwald." It took only one word for them all to explain why they were each in a dress. For Nikolas it was reluctantly 'Mathias'; for Mathieu it would quietly be 'Gilbert', and for Erik it would begrudgingly be 'Kaoru.' The bride was looking in the huge mirror again, silent. "Remember, Nik, today is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Be happy." He smiled sweetly at the Norwegian.

Norway nodded a little, allowing a small smile. "You're right."

Fin looked up at the clock and heard a small knock telling them it was almostthe moment. "Okay, people, we have got three minutes until our beautiful bride glides down that aisle. It's show time." The Finn's smile lifted the spirits a bit, but nervousness set in again within the bride's mind, this time mixed with excitement.

Let's go see how the groom is doing in the final minutes.

His cheeks were being forcefully pulled up into a gruesome smile; he was laughing and smacking the hands of a certain American and a certain Prussian. "Okay, okay, I get it! I have to smile!"

"Now don't make us do that all through the ceremony!"

Den grinned and a knock on the door and alerted them to the time. It was time. It was _time_. It was TIME. He took one more look in the mirror and headed down the hallway, though the church to the aisle, beginning at the archway to the outdoors.

Gil grinned. "Time to go see our 'ladies'."

Al laughed along. "Go make him yours, dude!"

The first one down was Mathias, looking rather dashing in his fitting black suit and gleaming white tie. Waiting in just inside the church for the bridesmaids with whom they would be paired were Alfred, Berwald, and Gilbert all in black, looking ridiculously handsome.

The Dane found himself nervously fixing his tie up at the altar, much to the amusement of a few of their guests.

Suddenly he heard the music come on and his heart started to beat about five times faster. He was about to see the first glimpse of his love in _days_, both having agreed to spend the last few moments of their unmarried life apart to make the day more special.

First Erik and Alfred passed through the arch, contrasting with each other oddly well, Al's tie matching the beautiful purple hues in the Icelander's simple yet elegant dress. Next was Tino and Berwald, the little Finn's happiness affecting the Swede enough to make him smile a tiniest bit as well. Tino's dress was much like Erik's, but in a soft, pale blue, matching the Swede's eyes and tie. Finally through the arch was the shy little Canadian and his Prussian, both smiling. This time the dress was a pastel green to match with the albino's tie.

Then, after the six had joined Mathias at the end of the aisle, the wedding march started playing, and the groom's breath was taken away at the sight of his bride. "Whoa." It was whisper-quiet, but the people nearby could only just stifle a chuckle.

Nikolas's eyes locked on the Dane as he made his way down the shining white cloth, smiling softly, a dusting of pink across his cheeks at the obvious wonder in the other's eyes.

The priest had rarely seen such love, but in this couple it was inherently obvious. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the face of his company to join together these two men in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his church, which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of saint Paul to be honorable among all men and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvised or lightly, but reverently, discretely, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." He paused, as was customary, to see if any would object to the union, but it was unneeded, as no such words were spoken.

"I require and charge you both as ye will answer at the dreadful Day of Judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully wed, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful." The priest looked to both the bride and groom, knowing that neither would even think of backing out at this point. In fact, he had a feeling that they weren't even listening to him anymore.

"Then Mathias Kohler, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Mat nodded. "I will."

"And Nikolas Bondevik, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." The Norwegian's voice was soft but strong.

"Who gives the bride to this man?"

An Icelandic bridesmaid took a step forward. "I am."

The priest gestured for him to take his brother's right hand and place it in the Dane's battle worn palm then stepped back. "The bride and groom have elected to write their own vows along with the traditional words." The holy man looked to Mat, a small smile upon his face. "Go on."

The groom took a deep breath and began, a huge, beaming, smile gracing his lips. "I, Mathias Kohler, take thee, Nikolas Bondevik, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I plight thee my troth. I promise to you here and now that I will never leave you, never hurt you. I promise that all I have to offer and everything else you may desire for now and eternity is yours. And whether you like it or not, I promise to tell you every day just how much you mean to me."

Berwald handed him the ring and the Dane slipped it onto Nikolas's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The Norwegian's eyes sparkled with true happiness. "I, Nikolas Bondevik, take thee, Mathias Kohler, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto, I give thee my troth. I promise that from this day forward I will never cause you pain, that I will never let any harm come to you. I promise that I will never lie to you about my heart, and I promise that we will end our tale the way we started it... Together." He took the ring from his little brother and pushed it onto his groom's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest grinned at the two of them. "I pronounce, by the powers vested in me by God and the great Kingdom of Danmark, that this couple is now joined by the bonds of holy matrimony." His gaze fell upon Mathias. "You may now kiss the bride."

The groom's smile could have split the world in half as he wrapped his arms around his bride, leaning down and kissing him lovingly. A few tears escaped the Norwegian's eyes as he smiled and returned the pressure, linking their fingers together.

"May I present the newest Kohler couple." People stood and clapped; everyone so happy for the new couple.

Mathias pulled away a little. "Jeg elsker dig Nikolas."

Nikolas smiled a little and squeezed his hand a little. "So Mr. Kohler, shall we?"

The Dane laughed and pulled his new wife through the onslaught of rice. "Quick, before they get the long grain!" Niko even laughed a little as the Danish man led them both through the lined-up people, getting rice everywhere and climbing into the fairytale carriage out in front of the church.

The crowd gathered on the church's front yard. "Hey, Niko, I think you may have forgotten something~." The bouquet was red and white roses with sprigs of purple heather. Nikolas glanced down at it, turned away from the crowd of guests, and threw it behind him. Whoever caught it would supposedly be the next one to be married.

A surprised Canadian caught it and peeked over at his Prussian boyfriend, who was distracted by a sudden flying garter that the albino caught, guaranteed that he would be getting with someone special that night. Gilbert's own gaze flew to Mattie, who, he realized, was holding the bouquet. His grin got wider, pulling the Canadian close.

**~~~\\\\Very Awesome Transition To The Reception/~~~**

~**Wedding Cake!**~

"Shall we?" Nikolas's smile was dazzling, Mat wrapped his arms around the smaller and placed his hands over his as the knife pushed through the frosting, cutting out a piece of the ridiculously large, strawberry-covered cake. "Hey, Mathias?"

"Yeah, Nikolas?" A piece of cake was shoved in his face. "Oh, you are so lucky you're in a wedding dress!" Mat retaliated with a dot of frosting on the Norwegian's nose.

"I know." Nikolas's teasing tone just made his new husband laugh.

~**First Dance~**

"Do you like it?"

"It's our song now. I love it."

"It was always our song, Niko." He spun the Norwegian around on the dance floor. The spot light just on them, both of them beaming and dripping with happiness.

"What do you mean?"

"This is Francis, Ber, Liza, and me playing a song I wrote just for us." The bride's eyes widened in surprise and pulled his husband down to kiss him, 'Awww's chorusing in the background. They didn't care, though. All they could see was the other.

~ **Speeches and Loving Statements~**

The sound of a microphone being shuffled around caught the attention of the room, all looking to the stage to see Erik, looking straight at the happiest couple at the reception. "So I guess as the... maid of honor... I'm supposed to make a speech. I guess I don't really have much to say, but Nikolas... thanks for all the years you took in raising me. Thanks to you, I was able to become who I am. And- I- just thank you, brother. Know that I will be there for you whenever you need me. And Mathias: take good care of my brother for me." Mat grinned and nodded. "You'll have to do a lot of things that won't be easy, but you have each other, and I know you'll be able to get through it no matter what." The microphone was passed to a Swede who was being pushed up the steps by a smiling Finn.

"Alright, alright." He thought for a moment, not really having prepared anything to say, but as the best man he really had to. "Okay. Here goes. Danny, you know that you have always been a brother to me, even when I pushed you into the frozen lake, even when you beat me in races, even when we hated each other. And now that you're here with Nikolas, I want you two to know that I have always known that you were going to end up together. Nikolas, you know how much Mathias loves you and how much you love him. Never doubt that. You two have been dancing around this for centuries. We had bets on when you would get together. Needless to say, Finn lost quite a bit." A few audience members chuckled when a 'hey!' was called out from said Finn. "None of us could be happier for the two of you." He gave them a rare small smile and rose his glass into the air. "Here's to the long happy lives of Mathias and Nikolas. To Nikolas and Mathias!"

A chorus of 'To Nikolas and Mathias' resounded around the room, and everyone took a drink.

Niko clunk his glass against Mat's gently, speaking softly so that only his lover could hear. "And to our lives together."

Mathias smiled and raised his own flute. "Cheers."

**A/N: Hi alls! So I just wanted to thank everyone who's reading this! I know I haven't had much to say the past few chapters but this one was so fluffy that I had to say that I love you all and that I hope you continue to read Storyteller! **


	9. The Tale Of Fairy Big Surprises

**Thank you to: Dengel1995, Darkariss, Musicforev erinmysoul, and Pisces Amanda-cha n!**

**One Month Later: **

_**(Date: January 19**__**th**__** 2010)**_

Denmark walked his bride back into the house, holding him up, the Norwegian's arms around his neck, still placing kisses on his lover's neck. "Well min kanin, did you have a good time?" His grin was more a smirk than anything, but he had _plenty_ of reason to be doing so.

A faint blush dusted his cheeks. "Of course, though I assume I wasn't the only one."

"Mhmm~ I sure did." The Dane nuzzled the smaller's neck, moving up to kiss him gently. "You know I can't really say I missed home too much."

"Nor can I."

`A flash of blue glitter zoomed into the room, a swath of blonde hair, and the nations felt themselves being hugged by a full-sized Grenli. "Denmark! Norway!"

The couple smiled a little, the taller more than the shorter. "Nice to see you, Grenli."

"Hey Gren! How are you doing?"

"Excellent, but who cares about me right now? I want to hear about your honeymoon! How was it?" Her excitement was infectious; she didn't even notice that something was off. Nothing _bad,_ per se, just off.

Denmark laughed. "I thought it was great. Nor?"

"Agreed."

Now that Gren had taken the time to really look the couple over, she could see the anomaly. "Norway, have you been using a lot of magic lately?"

This confused the Norwegian. "No, why?"

"Haven't you noticed? There's more magic around you than normal." Sure, Norway had a bit of magic to himself, but not this much. He had a certain glow to him, it was nice to see. In fact he had been like that ever since the last few days of their honeymoon.

Norway concentrated a moment and realized what she was saying was quite true. "I hadn't. Do you have any idea why this might be?"

Denmark was beyond confused. Why would his lover have more magic than usual? What could cause that? "What would cause an influx of power on your side?"

Grenli shook her head. "The only recent major thing to happen was Queen Sekari's wedding gift to you two, but otherwise, I don't know."

Den's eyebrow rose a bit. "Sekari gave us a wedding gift? A power surge is nice, but it's a little weird."

"She… She didn't tell you?"

They both shook their heads, and Grenli's excitement went through the roof. "She gave you two the ability to have children!"

Nikolas's eyes widened a fraction, wondering if he had heard her right. Mathias blinked. "I'm sorry. Can you repeat that, please?"

"You can have kids of your own!" The Dane's jaw dropped to the floor, trying to comprehend what he was being told. "Wait! It gets better! Considering any extra magic from just the spell being cast should have faded by now... The fact that there's a higher level of it now would mean the spell is active and Norway is-" Oh crap! They were both guys, why would they think they needed any protection? That means-

"I'm… Pregnant?" He was absolutely shocked; voice only a whisper, eyes wide, he moved his hands over his stomach, trying to imagine a little life growing inside him. He was male! How was this even possible? He tried to convince himself it couldn't be true, but the evidence spoke for itself. He could feel the extra magic; he could even see how he could be pregnant. It just didn't seem conceivable. How would his husband feel about this? There was no planning, no preparation. What would he do if Mathias didn't want the baby? What would he do if _he _didn't want the baby?

"Really?"

"You're going to be parents!"

Norway waited for the freak-out, the moment when his lover would tell him that they couldn't do this, that it wasn't the right time, that they couldn't be parents for real. That they could talk about it but it would never work. He would tell Niko that they _shouldn't_, _wouldn't_ do this.

"This is amazing news!" Wait, what? He was happy? Really? A small smile broke out on the Norwegian's face.

Grenli started flitting around them like she was still little and speaking a mile a minute. "I can't wait! What is your child going to be like? Is it a boy or girl? What will you name them? Will they see creatures like me?"

Denny laughed. "I don't think we'll know until the little angel is born." Nikolas reached out a little and took his lover's hand, squeezing it a little. "There is one thing that worries me, though." Norway looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Ice."

Grenli blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Wait, my brother?" The Dane nodded. "I'll talk to him. I can't have him killing the father of our child." A smile crawled its way back onto Denmark's face at the mention of their baby.

"Well that's my cue to skedaddle! I am the royal aid to the queen now, you know~!" They gave her a smile, and she attacked the two of them with hugs before waving goodbye and zooming away.

They settled down on the couch in the living room, still in shock. "Hey Nor?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy about this?"

Nikolas looked down at his own hand, splayed across his stomach and nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm ecstatic. Absolutely thrilled."

"Good." He was silent a moment, trying to comprehend that what was happening was real. "It's hard to believe there's a child growing inside me. I didn't think it would be possible. I wasn't even sure I wanted it to be." It was scary to think of. It was scary to realize that there was a little life being grown inside of him. It was alien and worrisome. How would it even work? There's no way that he would actually give birth naturally. It would have to be some kind of a C-section.

What if something went wrong? What if they decided that they didn't want a child right now? What would happen to the baby? What would happen if Denmark wanted it and Norway didn't? What if it was the other way around? They were happy now, sure, but what about in a few months? What if….

There were so many 'what if's.

Mathias found his hand being taken and placed under Nikolas's, on top of the place where the child would grow. "You need to say hello." Niko was scared for this. Only those who were close to him would have noticed, but it was there and Mat wrapped an arm around him, knowing his fear.

He smiled a little and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lover's hand. Usually he would laugh a little and tell Nor that he was being silly, but this wasn't that kind of situation. "Hello, little one." Den swore to himself right then and there that he would care for their child, no matter what happened. He could sense somehow that Niko needed this and how much he doubted every day of his life. This would be even more worrisome. "I don't know if you can hear me yet, but you should know that no matter what, we'll always love you. Whether you're a little angel or a little troublemaker." He smiled up at his love.

"It's too early to tell, but I hope for a little angel."

That was like Nikolas, to want a sweet little baby, but isn't that what everyone wants? An adorable, kind child? "This little one will be cared for with no holding back."

"You're going to spoil her rotten, won't you?" Norway's tone was teasing, but they both knew it was true. Denmark was going to give their child everything he or she desired.

He chuckled. "You know it."

"Looks like I'm going to have to keep someone in check."

Denmark kissed his hand again, smiling wide. "Don't worry, little one, I won't let mommy get jealous. He'll be spoiled too."

Niko shook his head, amused. "Idiot."

"You hear that, little one? He thinks I'm an idiot! Don't worry, it's a term of endearment."

A small smile seemed to have planted itself on Norway's lips, and it wasn't going away. "Sure it is." Den tipped his head up to see that smile, so happy that Nor wasn't freaking out, though it wasn't really in his nature to do so. "I swear, the both of you will turn me into a smiling sap."

"Yup! That's our goal!"

They were both silent a minute, Norway contemplating, Denmark wondering what his lover was thinking. "We have to think about names for her."

Mathias had heard that slip before, but it didn't register. "Her?"

Norway nodded. "Her." He just had a feeling that it was a little girl. Maybe it was weird that so soon he would decide that he knew, but Norway didn't ignore signs like that.

"Well, do you have any ideas? Or any names you can't stand?" The Dane started thinking about all of the names for girls that he actually found pretty.

"I kind of like Sofia, but I'm not really attached to it."

"Then maybe as a middle name?" Norway nodded but didn't want to get stuck on a name before they had even looked. Den thought another moment. "Ailsa? Eva? Laila? Sorine? Thyra?"

Norway's interest was piqued at two of them. "I liked Ailsa and Sorine more than the others."

"Ailsa Sofia Kohler or Sorine Sofia Kohler? That is, if you still think Sofia would be a good middle name."

"I don't know, Mathias."

Den smiled. "Well, we have a few months to choose. We can decide when we see her."

"It's going to be a long nine months. Isn't it?"

The Dane's smile got larger. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

"You're going to be even more possessive and protective now, aren't you?"

"Oh, most definitely." There was no way that he was going to let his now more vulnerable lover and child get in any kind of danger. Anything that might hurt either of them was not going anywhere near them.

Norway sighed softly. He could see where his husband was coming from, but it was a bit tiresome. He could take care of himself. "I suppose it's for the best. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened." It was hard to think about. He had only known of the child for an hour or so, and he already couldn't comprehend what it would be like if they lost the baby.

"Me neither. But we won't let anything happen. No matter what." Den smiled reassuringly up at his love.

"…I think you're going to be a wonderful father."

"And you're gonna be a great mom." Den sat up straight and pulled the Norwegian into his lap, nuzzling his neck. "Jeg elsker dig min engels."

"Kiss?" Denmark's grin grew, and he tipped Norway's chin towards him to plant a sweet kiss upon the smaller's lips.

"Mathias, can you believe this? Any of this?" Niko knew he couldn't.

"No." His smile remained firmly in place. "But I love it."

**A/N: Hi All! Yes I know, m-preg is crazy right? Well, this is how the story goes! **** Hope you are all having a wonderful summer! I know I am so far~! An I'm sorry about how short this is. The next one will be way longer I swear!**


	10. The Tale Of The Pleasures Of Pregnancy

**Thank you to: for all the support you gave me. Your note was really sweet and because you went around and got all fangirly on my stuff, you get extra attention in this longer note before the chapter. You rock!**

_**(Date: February 22, 2010)**_

~Six Weeks Along~

It was a normal morning in February. Foggy, a bit frosty, but the sun was rising fast, lighting the Danish-Norwegian household aglow. The couple within its warmth and protection were sleeping peacefully, but that was about to change. The smaller of the two was just waking up and realized something: his stomach was churning maliciously, and he bolted to the bathroom.

Mathias was having a lovely dream that was quite awfully brought to a stop with the sounds of his lover retching. "Niko?" He rose from the bed and made his way across the room to the open bathroom door. "You okay?"

Nikolas glared up at him from his position, praying to the porcelain gods. "Do I _look_ okay to you, idiot?"

Den could see the sheen of sweat across his lover's forehead, the pale skin; he had just woken up, so his hair was an absolute mess. "Uh, no. What's wrong?"

"I feel sick to my stomach."

Mathias understood completely what was going on. "Morning sickness! Right! It's just about that time, isn't it?" Nikolas nodded. "I'll get you some water." Niko nodded again and felt another wave of nausea roll through him, a grimace surfacing. "I'll be right back." He winced as the Norwegian bent over the bowl and threw up.

A weak "thanks" was sent his way when Nikolas recovered.

Denmark was out the door and down the stairs as quick as a bird, though not nearly as graceful, to get the water. But a knock on the door stopped him short and he bounded over to the door to tell whoever it was to come back another time.

He opened the door to see an Icelandic glare being thrown in his face. "Hey, Ice!"

"Hello Denmark. May I come in or…?" A pointed look was directed at his lack of proper clothing and Denny realized that he hadn't thrown a shirt on last night and therefore was only wearing a pair of tatted-up sweatpants. Not exactly guest-receiving attire. It was more something you threw on when you weren't expecting company and may or not be in a, ahem, presentable state. And of course when you were newlyweds….

"Oh! Yeah, you can come in. I just woke up." Den stepped aside to let Erik into the house, closing the door and keeping the chill out. "Can you hang out here one minute?" Iceland nodded and Den raced up the steps to deliver the water and throw on a shirt. He placed a kiss on the top of Norway's head and was promptly shooed away to go take care of the brother situation. Usually, Norway would call Ice when something big happened, but with the whole 'I'm pregnant' thing, the Norwegian found it harder to find a time to tell him.

Danish feet scurried down the stairs again, nearly falling on his face in his rush to get back to Erik before the littlest Nordic decided he would see what was taking Denmark so long to get back.

"I guess I should ask how you two have been. Speaking of which, where is my brother?"

Den started up the coffee maker. "We've been pretty great. Niko's upstairs not feeling well, but it's nothing to worry about. It'll go away soon. It's normal around this time." Of course, Norway hadn't told his husband that he hadn't told the little brother yet, so Denny assumed that he had.

The nonchalance about Denmark worried the Icelandic nation. "What's normal around this time?"

"You know, the throwing up in the mornings, it's nothing unusual." He poured a cup of the fresh brew for Ice and then himself, throwing all sorts of sugars and creams into his own.

"Denmark! Throwing up in the morning isn't normal! I knew it was a bad idea to trust he'd be safe with you around! You're such an idiot!" Erik stood quickly and started heading for the stairs.

Den grabbed his wrist. "Ice, seriously, one month is a perfectly normal time for morning sickness!"

Iceland was stopped short. Morning sickness? This idiot was even stupider than he thought! "Morning sickness? Denmark, that's for pregnancy!"

Den blanched at the realization that Iceland did _not_ know that Norway was carrying their child. "Oh, okay Ice, here's the thing…." A mega-glare was thrown at him full level and Denmark released the wrist. "So Queen Sekari, the fairy? Well she decided that as a wedding gift, she would make it so Nor would be able to carry a child. We weren't aware of this when we went on our honeymoon... We might have planned better had we known... So, long story short, Nor is pregnant with our child. So... yeah..."

The Dane did a mental countdown to the bomb. 3... 2... 1... "WHAT?!" His hands went up in surrender.

Iceland's eyes silently told him how he was going to be beyond dead, starting towards him. "Look, Erik, let's be reasonable. Okay? It's not like I had any idea that Sekari was going to do that! I mean, yeah, sure, we were planning on asking her about it eventually, but still!"

Erik was stopped short by a voice from the top of the stairs. "Stop."

Den looked up gratefully at his lover. "I am so sorry, Nor, I didn't know he didn't know and then he started getting all mad so I tried to reassure him and, and it just- it just slipped out."

Norway took it calmly. "It's fine."

Iceland's head swerved to gape at his older brother. "Explain how _this_ is fine!"

"I want this, that's how it's fine." Denmark inched away from the pale-blond Icelander while he was still distracted.

"But why? There's been no planning, no thought. It's too sudden!"

"You don't think I would have planned this if I could? It's not like I can change it now, and there's no reason why I would. I'm not getting rid of our child."

"But-!"

Norway shook his head, cutting him off. "Listen. I truly want this. You are not allowed to be angry at him for something I'm happy to have."

Iceland was silent a moment then sighed softly in defeat, knowing there was no changing his mind. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He didn't want to admit how hard it had been to even think of telling his little brother. "I wanted to wait to tell everyone. I still would have told you first, though."

"You are the little one's only biological uncle, after all," Den piped up cheerfully, trying to get back in Iceland's good graces.

Erik's features softened a bit at the thought; that was really something. He was going to be an uncle, and that had never crossed his mind before. "You promise you aren't just saying all this so I won't murder your husband? You really want the child?" He couldn't trust his brother's judgment when it came to his idiot husband.

"I promise. I wouldn't lie to you."

Ice turned his burning gaze upon Denmark once more. "I'm going to watch you twice as hard now. I don't want to hear of either my brother or his child being hurt."

Denny nodded resolutely. "I wouldn't dream of hurting either of them. They're my life. You'll be a good uncle to her, right?"

"You know the gender already?" Wasn't it a bit early to be knowing such things? Iceland was no expert on the subject, but still.

Norway shook his head, walking down the wooden stairs to join the two. "No, but we hope."

"This actually is a good time to talk about the meeting next week. Should we tell everyone, or just a few people?" Denmark handed Norway a freshly poured cup of coffee, decaf.

"I don't think anyone would try to harm her, so we could probably tell everyone, but we are not announcing it like you did our wedding. I think it'd be best if we just tell those closest to us for now, though, and if they want to share it they can." Norway didn't want anyone to get hurt because others found it… different.

"So, that's a 'no' to telling Al and Gil then?"

Nikolas nodded. "Eric, as much as I enjoy seeing you, why are you here?" Usually Norway was dragging Iceland by his feet to get him on Danish soil. They had to go to Norway's home in Oslo to have him visit them. Or they'd have to take a trip to Iceland.

"I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing. Had to make sure I didn't need to kill him for any reason."

Denmark groaned. "Why must you always assume the worst of me?"

Norway took a sip of his coffee and grimaced, already sensing that it was not caffeinated. That was irritating. "Because he, like you, is very protective. Though I admit, he goes a bit overboard."

"Nikolas!" Iceland wanted to deny it but couldn't think of anything to defend himself.

The Dane snickered behind his hand, was promptly sent a glare from both brothers. "You know, I think this is one of those 'brotherly moments', so I'm gonna -" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the kitchen. "Yeah." He ducked in and started on breakfast.

Norway approached his little brother, concerned. "What's bothering you?"

"Has he really been taking care of you? I wouldn't worry as much, but suddenly this happens." To learn that his _brother_ was _pregnant_ was a little bit of a shock.

"There is no reason for you to worry. Mathias has been doing everything he promised you, if not more. Besides, you know I wanted a child at some point." And he had told Iceland this when they had gone out for Norway's bachelor/ette party; of course, he was slightly inebriated at the time, but he had meant it.

Iceland hesitated. "Is this really possible? Are you really - are you really going to give birth?"

Norway shook his head. "Cesarean. The changes were not that extensive." Erik winced a little; did his brother have to be so blunt? The answer brought up new questions, though - why did he get this as a wedding gift? Why hadn't that fairy lady told him? Why hadn't she just changed everything? Why hadn't she just given him an easier way out?

Iceland sighed softly. "I suppose I should congratulate you."

"Thank you." Norway nodded and looked pointedly towards the kitchen. "But I'm not the one you should be telling that to."

Iceland looked in the other direction, at first refusing to but saw the expectant expression from his older brother out of the corner of his eye. "Fine." Ice groaned and begrudgingly walked into the kitchen, Norway on his heels to make sure he did it.

Denmark looked up at the two from the fridge. "Hey, so I would just make pancakes and whatnot but I wasn't sure if cravings were kicking in yet. I mean, I know that it's early for that yet, but still."

Iceland glanced back at Norge, who waved one hand in a 'go on' gesture. "Congratulations." He really didn't want to! But- but- He couldn't just ignore his brother's wishes. As much as he wanted to.

Den was confused. "Huh?"

"Congratulations. On the whole baby thing."

"Oh, thanks Ice!" Denmark's smile was huge. "It means a lot, you know, considering it's coming from you."

Iceland nodded, embarrassed and turned away from him, not wanting to see his grinning face. Norway smiled a little. "Pancakes are fine, Den."

The brothers grabbed things for setting the table and settled down at said table, minutes later joined by the Dane, who had done a bunch of fancy cooking things in the kitchen, walking out with a big plateful of pancakes, syrup, jam, butter, freshly cut fruit, and a cinnamon shaker. All of it was in his arms, none messed up, and he was somehow able to put it all down on the table in the correct places.

"Whew! Well, dig in!"

Iceland was a little shocked by the spread in such a short amount of time and mechanically served himself up some breakfast, the other two at the table doing the same. The surprise must have shown on his face because Denmark looked to him concerned. "Something wrong, Ice?"

Iceland shook his head and started eating. He was surprised that it actually tasted good; last time he had eaten the Dane's food, he had spat it out. Looks like he had gotten cooking lessons since then.

Norway washed down the food with some water. "So Erik, how long are you staying this time?"

"I actually have to leave soon; I have a meeting with my boss this afternoon. I only had time to check up on the two of you this morning."

Denmark groaned. "Ugh, good luck with the meeting." He personally hated meeting with his boss. The statsminster. Sure, she was a nice person; she was the first female leader of his country, but she knew how much paperwork he would actually do and made him do it all. Helle was a nice lady, and she and he got along just fine, but sometimes, he wanted to shout out and rebel, just like his people. Denmark stood and cleared off the table, everyone having finished.

"Thank you." Ólafur was a fine president, but Iceland wasn't sure if he actually understood or believed in Nations. He was quite an older man who was set in his ways. "And good luck to you, Nikolas. Call me if you need anything." Iceland rose from his seat at the same time as his older brother.

"I will. Would you like to be kept up to date with the baby?"

"Yes." A burning smell started from the kitchen and a yelp was heard, followed by a crash of metals banging against each other and presumably a Danish head.

Norway sighed and put up a finger, waiting for the signal that he was to go into the kitchen. "I'm okay!" There it was. He went in and saw that five drawers had come out of the cabinets and all their contents were on the floor and Den, with a slinky, longhaired, white blonde cat, sitting calmly on his head. "Ow, Niky, that's not nice."

The cat showed up every once in a while. He came, ate, then left for a few months. His calm demeanor and standoffishness gave Denmark the inspiration to name him after his icy lover.

Iceland tried hard not to laugh, but the scene amused him too much and a few snickers escaped him. Norway reached out a hand. Denmark took it and hauled himself up. "Note to self: Do not tease cats with tuna."

Norway gave him a look, much like the one Niky was giving him. "Is that what was burning?"

Den shook his head, both to clear it and to indicate no. "That was the remnants of the batter. The pan was still hot." He smiled wide. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The Norwegian sighed softly, ruffled the Dane's hair, and led his brother to the door. "We'll see you later then?" Iceland nodded and opened the door.

"Say hi to Hong Kong for me!" Den called from the kitchen.

Iceland blushed softly and muttered some kind of affirmation, walking calmly down the front steps to his car.

Den came up behind Norway and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Well, that was weird and unexpected."

"I suppose that was the point, though."

"You're probably right." Denmark leaned over to kiss his lover. "I wish I could do that while he was around. You know, without the death-glare."

Norway shrugged. "It might happen one day."

"I'm not gonna press my luck on that one."

"Mathias?"

"Yeah?"

"The baby's heart beats."

~Sixteen Weeks In~

"Mathias!"

Denmark scurried into the kitchen, knowing that when Norway called, he jumped or he might have something thrown at him. "Yes, my love?"

"She's kicking." Nikolas grabbed Den's hand and placed it against his swollen belly. "Let her say hi."

Den smiled wide and knelt down, kissing where he felt a kick. "What are you two hungry for?" He was completely ready to cater to Nikolas's needs, having learned quickly what to do and what not to do.

Norway looked around. "Peanut butter."

Denmark nodded and stood, going to the pantry. "Right here." He pulled it off the shelf and handed it to the Norwegian, who was taking a spoon out of the silverware drawer.

"I'm gonna need bananas and maybe some mayo." Denmark brought them out for him, knowing the kitchen better than Norway. "Bagel. Now." And it was handed to him.

Denmark chuckled and softly muttered, "Looks like cravings are kicking in again."

Norway looked down at his jar, which was already half gone, mostly to his odd mixture. "Mathias? I think we're going to need more peanut butter."

"Sure." Denmark laughed. "Anything else that you need when I go to the store?"

"Pickles." Nikolas suddenly sounded depressed.

Den glanced over from making his own sandwich (with _normal_ ingredients). "What's wrong, love?"

"There's almost no peanut butter and she wants more... I...can't give her what she wants, Den..." The Norwegian slumped against the counter.

Denmark stayed calm and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry min kanin, you're able to give her all that she wants. We have another jar in the pantry." He kept his tone soft and even, not wanting to bring on a violent outburst.

"But what if one day I can't satisfy her? I don't want to be a bad mother to her who can't provide." Norway felt tears start to well up in his eyes.

"Nor, there's no reason to doubt yourself. You will be the best mother ever."

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure?"

Mathias hugged him, "Because I know you. And there is not one thing I know that would suggest that you would ever be a bad mother."

"But that still means there's still bad things about me." Norway looked even closer to tears. "What if she hates me for them, Mathias?"

Denmark stroked his soft blond hair gently. "Nikolas, look at me." He waited for the Norwegian to make eye contact. "You are perfect. In every way. And she will love you. You are her mother."

"But- but-"

A large hand brushed his cheek lightly. "No buts." Norway hugged him tight, refusing to let go. "Sode hjerte, didn't you want me to get more peanut butter and pickles?"

"Not right now." Denmark nodded and they stood there, silently, until Norway broke it. "Why are you staying here?" His tone started to sound more normal but for ol'Denny boy, things were about to get much hairier.

"Because you haven't let go?" Mathias wasn't quite sure if this was the _correct _answer.

"I need more peanut butter, though." His grip on the Dane still hadn't loosened.

"Okay, then you need to let me go so I can get you the jar."

This certainly wasn't the correct thing to say. Welcome angry Norway. "Don't tell me what to do! You aren't my boss."

Den gave him an exasperated smile. "I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just saying that if you want the peanut butter, you have to let go."

"No I don't." He glared at his husband. He wasn't going to do anything he didn't want to. "You could easily take me with you."

"Um, okay," Denmark started slowly, trying to be diplomatic about it. "Do you want to just walk there in this hug?"

"Don't be stupid. You can carry me." And the Norwegian's grip loosened so he could do so. Denmark chuckled and picked him up gingerly. "You'd better not be laughing at me, Mathias, or so help me..." He left his threat to linger, letting Denmark think about the consequences.

"I'm not laughing at you sode hjerte, I promise." Norway gave him a look that said: 'I'm not buying it'. "I'm not!" They were in the kitchen, in front of the pantry. "Do you want me to put you down or just grab it?"

Norway scoffed. "Put me down. I don't need you dropping us and hurting her."

Den nodded, set him down and handed his lover the jar. "Here you go!" Norway took it and silently walked back to the dining room table, sitting down with his peanut butter. "So should I head to the store or stay for now?"

Norge sighed in irritation. "I don't care. Do what you want."

"Well I'm all about what you want right now."

"And I just told you that I don't care. Just… let us have our peanut butter in peace."

Denmark nodded slowly and went to the other room to grab his keys. "Okay, I'll go get the next few jars of peanut butter then."

Norway put down the glass jar with an angry huff, the glass clanking against the table. "You're already forgetting the pickles!" The little man stood. "Guess I'll have to come with you to make sure you don't mess it up, like the idiot you are."

Den gave him a smile from the doorway. "You only have to come if you want to."

Norway turned his nose up at his lover, getting his coat from him as he brushed past the Dane. "Looks like I have to, otherwise she won't get what she wants."

~Twenty Four Weeks In~

A little blue flash shot into the room with Denmark. Norway was upstairs sleeping, as he often did. Being pregnant was hard on him.

"Hello Denny!"

Mathias grinned. "Hey Gren." He kept his voice down, knowing that with the hard surfaces of the house, it would be easy for his voice to carry.

"How have you been?" She was bubbly as usual, smiling brightly.

"Well the mood swings are kinda… Well. But the way that he's almost always smiling really makes everything worth it. Well that and the knowledge that I'm going to be a father, we get to be parents, and we're bringing a new life into this world, it's amazing."

Grenli bobbed her head, listening. "How is he?"

"Truthfully? I think he's scared. Happy, incredibly happy, but a little scared. He worries so much that he won't be a good mom." Den's smile faltered a little, remembering how many times that conversation had come up in the past six months.

"What?" The fairy was scandalized. "He'll be a great mother!" She saw the look of complete agreement in the Dane's eyes but there was something else there too, a doubt. Not in Norway, though. "What are you thinking Den?"

"Well, you know how much Nor worries about being a good mom. Well I worry too. I know my own past. I haven't forgotten anything. What if I'm a terrible father? I never had one! What if I snap again? What if I turn back into the monster I was? What if-"

Grenli shushed him with a wave of her hand. "Denmark! That won't happen. I promise you, it won't happen." He hung his head in his hands, sitting back down on the plush red couch behind him. "You okay?"

Denmark shook his head. "Well, it's like I said earlier, I never had a father. I have no _clue_ what I'm supposed to do. What if she hates me? With Nor, there's no question, who _couldn't_ love him? Especially since he's the little angel's mom. But me... I'm just the dad. I just- what if I'm a terrible father?"

Gren flew over to place a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure you'll know what to do when the time comes. And why would she hate you? Both of you worry about that, with little solid reasoning, other than just being afraid. Denmark just because you're not the one giving birth to the child doesn't mean you'll mean any less. Do you really honestly think they'd want to grow up without you?"

He looked up at her, filled with self-loathing and doubt. "Truthfully? Probably. I'm an idiot, a moron, a jerk. I would never leave Nor or our child, but what if they decide that they want me gone? What do I do then?" What _could _he do? Would he beg Norway to let him stay? Of course he would, but what if Norge still wanted him out of his and the baby's life? Where would he go?

"Oh, Denmark."

"Is that what you really think?" A voice sounded from the top of the stairs. Nikolas was obviously upset. Hurt resonating throughout the rooms. "You really think that poorly of yourself? That I'd want you out of my life? That our child would?" Den stood and turned to the Norwegian, shamefaced. "Why? Why would you ever think that? Do you think I would have married you or carried this child had I thought you weren't going to be a wonderful father? There's no reason why I'd ever ask you to leave. I need you here with me, and so does our child."

Denmark remained silent, not wanting to admit to his lover, the one for whom he was supposed to be strong, that he doubted everything about this. He wasn't sure if he was ready, let alone anywhere near good enough to be a good father to their baby.

Norway took a step down the stairs, eyes pleading. "Please. Say something. Do all those 'I love you's' and promises we've made to each other mean nothing to you?"

Den looked up; he wouldn't let anyone think that all of what they shared meant nothing. "Of course they mean something! They mean everything! You two are my life. And you always have been. I- I'm sorry."

"Then why are you doubting yourself?!"

"Because- Because-" He paused, voice dropping to almost a whisper, but in the quiet house, it rang out like a gong. "It might not be enough."

"Fine! If that's what you really think-! After all we've been through!" Nor took a few steps back, and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Den sighed and ran up after him, nearly tripping on the top stair, as he always did when he took them two at a time. "Nor! Come on, I'm just being an idiot, right?" He tried to get into the room. "Please open the door!"

Grenli listened from downstairs and murmured to herself. "Please don't be upset with me Norway." She unlocked the door with her magic and fled the scene.

Den stumbled into the room, not expecting the door to give so suddenly, and found Norway on their bed, curled up. "Nor, please, I'm sorry." He strode across the room and gathered his lover into his arms, holding him tight.

Norway would have none of this and started struggling. "Let me go, Denmark! Isn't it what you want? To be away from me?! Because it sure seems like it! Otherwise you wouldn't be forcing the idea that you think I will and should leave you!"

Mathias held him tighter. "No! I'm terrified of it!"

The other's struggling started to wane as he gripped at the taller, starting to sob. "But you keep making it sound like it will happen!" His hands clung to the Dane. "Mathias! I need you! I don't want to ever leave and I want - no, _need - _you to stop doubting me when I say that!"

"I'm so sorry Nik. So sorry." He kept whispering apologies into the Norwegian's ear, the man in his arms slowly calming down.

"Please don't make me leave, Mathias. Please."

"I would never make you leave. Ever."

"Don't even imagine it. I promise I won't leave or want you gone. I need you to believe me when I say that."

"I believe you. I believe you."

"Don't ever say what you did again. It hurts to know you doubt yourself and this relationship."

"I promise I won't say it again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

All was silent, but it was comfortable. Quiet 'I love you's hung in the air as they held each other, but both knew that Mathias was holding back, holding back something important. Norway searched the eyes of his lover, concerned.

"Mathias. What are you keeping from me?"

"I'm not _keeping_ it from you; I'm just not acknowledging it."

"What's going on in your head?"

"Memories." His tine was distant and Norway stiffened a little, knowing what memories could lead to. Denmark shook his head a little, understanding the action and petting the other nation's hair softly to calm him. "No, not those, way further back."

Norway cocked his head slightly to the side. Denmark didn't usually talk about before the Kalmar union, mostly because he already knew the stories. Norway was usually apart of them. "Then when?"

"The beginning. The very beginning."

"What about it?"

He took a breath. "You know how I love to tell you stories, right, Nor?" The Norwegian nodded. "Well I'm going to tell you another."

"_A very, very long time ago there was a woman. She was all on her own. She had seen no one and heard nothing for months. Eight and a half, to be exact."_

Norway watched as Denmark's eyes almost glazed over, wondering where he was going with this.

"_That woman was pregnant. She had no one to turn to. Nowhere to go. A few animals would come along; they were friendly, more so than you'd think for the time._

"_She was beautiful too. Long blonde hair, crazy blue eyes, and a voice that made birds sing, though she didn't use it often. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy in the woods, surrounded by creatures big and small, all of them helping her in some way, whether it was just being there or nuzzling her hand. She was seventeen at the time._

"_Her child ran free and laughed and played. She smiled when she saw him. Every time. She told him endless stories through hand gestures and pictures she drew; primitive sign language, you could say. But the boy knew nothing about speech. His mother would teach him nothing of language or that there was even a need to make sound. He had never even considered the possibility. They lived in the forest, and making sound was never the best idea. He never spoke a word until the day of his thirty-eighth birthday._

"_I know - kind of old for a person at that time. She had never named her child. She would refer to him as Sky Eyes. In her signs, of course. They loved each other very much, and Sky Eyes was very much a mama's boy. But she died when he was nine. Sky Eyes still appeared to be about four or five, though, because Sky Eyes was a nation. Well, at the time it was a territory or something, but that's not important. He met the first person besides his mother a week later. It was a man. A man that he instantly knew was one of his people. He knew he would know what the man was in need of. And he did. He knew all he needed to know about the man and what he could do._

Denmark saw the questions swimming in his lover's eyes. Normally he wouldn't stop mid-story, but this was a special case. "Ask."

"Are you talking about who I think you are, Denmark?"

"It's possible. I don't know who you think it is, though. I can continue and it will come up later, or you can ask and I'll tell you."

"Well, you said it was a memory." Denmark nodded; he had said that. "So is it you?"

Mathias chuckled softly. "Yes and no. Mostly no." A confused expression clouded over the Norwegian's face. "Let me explain - no, wait. That will take too long. It's easier to explain through story. Now where was I? Oh yes…."

"_Right. Well this man was very wise. I will continue to use Sky Eyes as the name, because that is who it was. Not Mathias. Sky Eyes could tell that this man was special. He became one of the first leaders of the Danish kingdom. He was the first real ruler. He knew speech, just as Sky Eyes' mother. But similarly, he did not teach Sky Eyes. By the time the man died there was war, leaving scars crisscrossing across Sky Eyes's chest. The boy was twenty-five and looked five. He knew no different, though. He had never seen another child up close. He hadn't conversed with any to see how they grew. It did not matter; Sky Eyes had no need for friends or enemies. He was alone, and he liked it better that way. He enjoyed the quiet and hated noise. He longed to go back to his home in the forests. It was peaceful there._

"_He longed for the quiet of his forest, but the rulers of the kingdom saw that he rarely aged. He had been in the castle for three reigns, barely aging a year. On the eve of his thirty-eighth birthday he went to the king to tell him that he must leave. But he still had not been taught how to express such things. The King laughed and threw Sky Eyes back to the holding cell he was usually kept in. The next morning Sky Eyes went to the King's chambers. He had taken a knife. He sat on the man's chest and waited, waited for an hour. When the man woke he shrieked, knowing the boy was going to kill him. Said boy smiled a gruesome smile. He was pleased. The man that had done so much to hurt him was going to die by his hands, and with that thought, he stabbed the man right through the neck, letting him bleed out, letting him feel real pain. So Sky Eyes could watch him die as he clung to life. _

"_He left the castle that night and found himself in a village nearby. A man took him in and taught him how to speak the language of his people. He knew the boy was different, but this man was wise. This man helped Sky Eyes and brought him to his people. He introduced him to the other children, and they played and laughed. He was happy. The man cared for him and picked a name for him, since he had none. He called the boy Mathias. He gave him his own name for the boy's surname, though he was not his son and called him Denson. The boy helped this village to take over the area in which the newest ruler reigned, to stop his tyranny, for he was just as bad as his father before him. _

"_And that wise man became the first King. The first true ruler in my country. He was the first to know the people. He was the first to care._

"_He was the first to get the approval of the representative of Denmark. And he was the first man to treat the people right. For he was wise and he knew what they and their nation would be willing to do. He was wise and realized that even as a child, I could be powerful and as a child I would be able to do so many things."_

**A/N: **

**Explanations?: **

**Okay so the statsminster is the minister of the state in Denmark. Currently is this lady named Helle Thorning-Schmidt who as far as I can tell is a pretty good leader, but don't hold me to that or I'll deny I ever said it!**

**The current president of Iceland is an older gentleman by the name of Ólafur Ragnar Grímsson. He has been in office for what I believe has been sixteen years (?). Feel free to correct me on that. He's been pretty popular, which is why he's been in office so long. If you need to know anything about the Icelandic or Danish gov. I went to Google and searched it up. It's not super hard but check your facts people. Just in case. **

**I chose Sky Eyes as the name because 1) Den's eyes are blue and 2) I was really not feeling the whole naming thing that day. Which was several months ago by the way.**

**When Nor is thinking about the memories that could be haunting Den, he's thinking about when Den went all kinds of batshit crazy in the breaking of the Kalmar Union.**

**I personally feel terrible for Den because Nor goes so weird with the mood swings. As for the cravings, I talked with quite a few moms to see what theirs were. My own mother's was cheese, pickles, hazelnut butter, and dried apricots on a couple slices of bread. Another mom said it was bagels. **

**Umm so for the whole, he "knows" it's a girl thing, Norway has "mommy senses" that were more acute due to magic. So whether or not you believe it will be, you will be finding out next chapter!**

**Translations:**

_**sode hjerte-**_** Sweet heart- Danish, yes I know that the o has a line through it but my processor keeps kicking it out.**

**-It just got real up in here! Jkjk. But seriously people, I've been stressing over this chapter a lot. A crazy, insane, gonna rip all of my hair out, kind of mad. But My beta (I LOVE YOU LAUREN!) she left a note at the bottom telling me that this was probably the best chapter yet and I've been going over it a few times and I think I can agree with her. **

**All in all, I love every one of you peoples and even though I'm exhausted, I still wanted to take the time to tell you that you guys are the best. And thank you for putting up with my rambling. Okay I think I'm done for now. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Tasha**


	11. The Tale Of Their Lillie Engel

**EDIT: Here is the edited version of this chapter, I'm sorry I didn't originally throw the story in. But it's here now! **** Thank you to: , CloudyTheYaoiFan, ThexDarkenedXLight, TinkotheWolf, Mizugameza-san, twindaughterofArtemis, curse of ondine, and MelloRiza. I like that this list is getting longer!**

_**(Date: July 6**__**th**__** 2010)**_

~Twenty Eight Weeks In~

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Denny boy~! Open up!"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Yeah, dude! Open the door!" Loud laughs resounded near the front door, interrupting the silence within the house, the silence that had reigned there for as long as it could.

KNOCK, KNO-!

Denmark rushed to the door, throwing it open to shush his Prussian and American friends. "What are you _doing _here?"

"Dude, you okay?" America gave the Dane a look. Mathias was pretty worn out; Nikolas was going a bit nuts as the date neared, and it was really taking its toll on him.

Prussia was giving him the same look. "We're just checking in on you. You haven't been hanging out with us lately, so we figured we come and drag you out ourselves."

Denmark winced a little. It hadn't been the best of days. "I'm fine, it's just its not a good time... Fine, come in." He pulled them both in by the front of their shirts. "Just keep your voices _down_."

Gil gave him a look. "Why?" They had never had to be quiet before! Was Norway being a jerk again? Dang, they hadn't hung out in _months_!

"Oh I know! We're totally going to act like spies and save the day! Am I right?" Alfred was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

Denmark chuckled a little. "I missed you guys. But seriously, keep quiet until we go out back." Both men were very confused but followed him anyway as Mathias led them onto the porch in the backyard. It was midafternoon, and the sun was starting its descent from high noon. "Okay, why are you here again?"

Gil almost laughed. What else would they be there for? "We came to drag you out of your house. It seems like you haven't left it in forever!"

"Yeah, what's going on man?" They were bros. Bros don't abandon other bros!

Den sighed softly; it was time for the truth. "I guess there's no use hiding it anymore; it's kinda hard to now anyway..."

Al raised an eyebrow. "Hiding what?"

Mathias rubbed the back of his head, fingers threading through his own hair, tugging a little. "Well, Nor and I… we're having a child."

There was a moment of silence. Their first thought was adoption, but then why would it need to be hidden? Why would adopting a child be controversial, even though they were men? Then it set in and things got a little confusing. Den couldn't even tell who was saying what.

"You mean you got him pregnant?!" and "What the heck? How's that even possible? He's a dude, isn't he? I get the whole being a nation thing, but it's just messed up!" "Den, man, what could possibly have happened?!" and "How could you do this?! It doesn't make sense!" "That's creepy and completely unnatural!"

"Hey!" They were crossing lines. "Both of you shut it!" He put up a hand, both halting them and trying to calm himself down. He knew it wasn't normal, but this was the love of his life and his unborn child being insulted. "Ever hear of a thing called magic?"

America frowned in confusion. "You mean that weirdo stuff that England messes with?"

"Yeah... That, but there's this queen of the Fae in Norway's country…" They both snickered at the mention of fairies. "For our wedding gift she made it so Nor could be pregnant... And you both know what happens on a honeymoon... Well, we didn't know about Queen Sekari's gift... So now he's pregnant... Six months pregnant..."

Gilbert glanced over at the American. "Al, you still wanna go on that spy mission?"

Alfred grinned back at him. "Of course! To Norway!"

Denmark's jaw slackened a little. "What?!"

They started back to the sliding glass door that separated the house from the backyard. "How can we not go see this? If you're not making this up, I mean. If you are, I want some of whatever you've been drinking." Prussia laughed.

America grinned, opening the door. "It must be some pretty sick stuff."

Den grabbed the collars of their shirts and dragged them back. "Idiots."

"What?" Gilbert grinned up at the Dane. "We just want to see the happy mother." There was no way this could be true.

Den hesitated. "Well, he's sleeping. So if you want to wait until he wakes up…."

Alfred shrugged. "Sure, why not? You're overdue for some serious guy time anyways."

"So how has it been, man?"

"Well, you know... hectic... There's all the worrying... The excitement... But I wanna hear about the world! How have you guys been? What have you been up to?"

Gil shrugged. "Well, you know me. I'm awesome. Mattie and I are getting married, so-"

Alfred's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!"

Prussian laughs filled the air. "Joking, man, joking!"

America glared at him a little, very protective of his brother when it came to the albino. "You'd better be." His voice was a growl.

"In all honesty, it's been pretty normal and boring. I've been with my awesome boyfriend, though, so that makes up for it." Gil grinned wide, thinking about what he and his 'awesome boyfriend' had been up to.

Al gave Gilbert another glower and returned his gaze to the Danish man. "Not much goin' on for me either, other than planning for my best birthday yet. This year I have China working on these fireworks that'll blow your mind!"

"Sounds awesome! But Gil, I agree with Alfie on this one, you ask Vinland to marry you without getting our approval, and," he cracked his knuckles, a menacing grin pulling across his lips. "Well."

Gilbert waved his hand dismissively; he would ask eventually. "Anyways, when we going out to drink again, Mat? I found this really awesome place the other day."

"Well, I probably won't go out much unless Fin and little Mattie come over."

The bros frowned at their friend. "Then call them so we can go out! I'm sure your wife will be fine if you're not here part of one night."

"Being cooped up here isn't good for you anyways."

Den nodded a little. "Only if Nor is okay with it. Being pregnant has made him very clingy... But you're right, I need to get out a little."

"Of course we're right! We're your awesome friends!" They were right; Den having been staying in the house most of the time was hard. Denmark was a very free spirit, loving the outdoors and physical activity, hating the mundane and loathing the normal day-to-day.

America was bouncing up and down in place. "How much longer is he going to sleep, anyways? I want to ask him already."

"Um, apparently not much longer." Den waved to his lover through the glass doors, Nikolas was holding his ever-present jar of peanut butter. Today was chunky.

The door slid open and the Norwegian joined them on the porch. "Dude! You really are pregnant! We stand corrected, Mat."

"I told you! Would I lie about that?!"

"You couldn't honestly expect us to believe something like something like that. It's just not... you know-"

Norway silenced him with a look. "Normal?"

Den waved his hands around in the air frustratedly. "We're Nations, for crying out loud! Nothing about us _is_ normal"

"It's not like we weren't surprised ourselves, you know." He paused, waiting for any kind of rebuttal from the others on the porch. "Now onto more important matters. Mathias, we need more bananas."

"I knew we were running low on something." They always were. It was always something.

Prussia grinned. "You could pick them up after we hit the bar tonight." He was still completely set on getting the Dane out of the house as soon as possible.

Norway looked to his husband. "You were planning on heading out?"

Denmark shook his head, blond hair flopping a bit. "Not really, it's more like these two want me to go out with them."

"We will drag him if we have to!" Al was oblivious to the obvious need for watching over the Norwegian. What if something happened to him and no one was there? It wasn't just Norway to worry about anymore.

Norge didn't want him to go but knew that they weren't going to leave without the Dane. "If you want to go, that's fine."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine. It's only for a few hours, right?"

"Of course! But if I'm going I'm calling Fin and Mattie in." A cell phone was pulled out of his pocket and dialed Finland's number.

"Hello Mathias! How are you? How's Nik? How's the baby?"

Den chuckled softly. "We're all good. So I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Where exactly are you?"

"Copenhagen." Den spluttered into the microphone. "We were just on our way to surprise Nikolas." The Finn's tone was innocent, but Mathias could practically _hear_ the smile in his voice.

Mathias shook his head. "Okay, whatever, see you soon."

"Nähdään pian!" And the phone was back in his pocket.

Alfred grabbed the Dane's arm and started waving it around. "Soooo~ do we get to go or what?"

Mathias nodded. "Yeah... Fin and Mattie are ten minutes away." He shook off the American as he and their other bro high-fived happily.

Norway took his lover's hand and pulled him slightly closer so he could speak softer to Mat. "Thank you. I would have been fine, but," he paused for a brief moment, "I don't really want to be alone right now."

"I know. And I wouldn't leave. But these idiots would drag me out anyway." Mathias's voice was soft, matching the level of volume of his Norwegian's.

"All I ask is that you stay safe." He gave a meaningful glance towards the other two in the house.

Denmark smiled softly and kissed him. "I always do." He wrapped an arm around the small waist and turned to his buddies. "Okay, you two, what is this new place you found?"

Prussia perked up. "It's awesome! They have every drink you can imagine there! Even that good, hard-to-find stuff."

Al jumped in, excited that his buddy was able to go. "And the setup is great! Not to mention huge! If you go up a floor they have a great dance floor and above that a casino and game area!"

"Sounds awesome!" A knock sounded at the door, much softer and less abusive than the last people standing outside. "That must be Fin, I'll go get it." He sauntered over to the door, nearly throwing it open. "Hey Finny."

"Mathias!" Tino smiled at his friend and hugged him tightly before pulling away and trying to push the Dane away. "Now out of my way, I'm here to see Nikolas."

As amusing as it was to watch the Finnish man try to move the spikey-haired blond in front of him, Mat only waited a second before moving, letting the two nations in.

Tino smiled wide when he saw his best friend. "Nikolas! You look great!"

Norway glanced over to see his friends. "Hello, you two."

Mattie smiled gently. "Hey Nik."

"How've you been?"

"Yo! Gil, quit drooling over Mattie. Alfie, you wanted to go somewhere?"

Gilbert punched his buddy in the arm. "Shut up! I was not!"

Nikolas looked over at the immature nations. "Just go." His words were a bit harsh, but the small smile upon his face made it all better.

The United States hopped out the door gleefully, and when he was all the way out, Prussia grinned and stole a kiss from the Canadian in the hallway. Den rolled his eyes and grabbed the albino's arm. "Come on. Love you, Nor! See you in a couple hours." He pushed Gil out the door first and turned back to them. "Bye, Nikolas, bye little angel, goodbye others!" And then he was dragged out through the doorway as well, the heavy wooden door closing after them just after the call of "Love you too!" came from the Norwegian.

_**~~~Awesome Transition~~~ **__**Date: August 18**__**th,**__** 2010**_

"What would you worry about?" Finny was comfy on the couch, feet tucked under him.

Norge was in the armchair usually occupied by the Dane, hugging a pillow. "What you'd expect. Whether I'll be a good mother or not. What she'll think of me. What if something happens and she doesn't- doesn't make it because of something I did."

Finland patted his arm sympathetically. "You are going to be a great mom. And considering the updates Den has been giving me, there is no reason to worry about her not making it."

"Do you really think that, given all the work put into it, Sekari would even let that be a factor?" Can piped in.

"No... you're right. Thank you." Nikolas smiled a little at his friends. It was nice to have people who weren't such invasive forces as Denmark around. They were quiet a moment as Nor took a big spoonful of peanut butter. He glanced at the Finnish man and nearly sighed. "Okay, I know you want to do it. She's moving again, and I know you want to want to feel it." Finn nodded with an almost sheepish smile. "You can, then."

Tino moved off the couch and bent down in front of Nor, placing a hand gingerly on his tummy. "Oh!" There was a kick right where his hand was. "Wow."

Norway smiled softly and looked up to the Canadian. "Do you want to feel her too?" Mattie nodded shyly. "Come over, then." Mathieu got off the plush loveseat and went down next to the Finn. "There's no reason to be shy."

Mattie put his hand softly down and felt something move, immediately lifting his hand off. "I didn't hurt her, did I?"

Nik shook his head. "No. She's just active and kicks harder from time to time."

The two got settled back in their seats and Finny smiled at his best friend. "Do you have any idea for names?"

"We like Ailsa and Sorine."

"Do you think she'll be a nation?"

That was a worry for both parents. "Eventually, perhaps, but for now she'll just be herself. That doesn't mean she won't have the lifespan or abilities of a nation, though. I've already talked with the fae about this, just in case." If she was a nation, that meant that one of the Nordics would either lose land or that one of them was about to die, though the fae had assured them that this was not going to happen. At most, they surmised that the baby would be a micro nation.

~~ Meanwhile at the Bar~~

Gilbert was three beers in, Alfred four, and Mathias was nearly six. "You know~ I've got a story for yous!"

The Prussian laughed. "Bro, if you can actually tell a whole story without slurring I'll buy the next five rounds!"

Al grinned. "And if you can't, you're buying them for the rest of the night!"

Den snorted. "I'll be okay!" He took a deep breath and got into his 'I'm a Storyteller' mode.

"_In the beginning, people lived in the waters of the North seas. There was peace everywhere. The people had simple wants and simple hopes for their lives because they had no reason to fear anything. They had no worries and took however long they wanted to do what they wanted. They were not mortal and as such did not have the time constraints to find a profession, a passion, a lover, or a hobby. Everything was shared among the people and as such, they were all lavishly decorated and all incredibly beautiful beings. The king of these people was a prime example of the beauty of these people; even as his appearance grew older he retained a perceptibly kind, courteous, and perfectly poised air. His children were even more so. He had six daughters and seven sons. They were all just as kind, just as poised, and just as angelically radiant. There was but one rule in the king's domain, and it was only in place to keep his people safe. They were never allowed to go to the surface, on the surface was a race of barbarians that would either kill or grievously wound his people and the king could not bear to lose even one member. It would cause the entire kingdom great grief._

"_But, as all stories must go, there was a single merperson who did not understand this rule, "why not?" they thought. "Why must I be chained to the sea floor by a rule?" and as all love stories will tell you, this merperson was a child of the king. His youngest in fact. It was his seventh son. And this child of 15's name was Aki. Aki was headstrong and proud but every bit as kind as his siblings. It was hard for him to make such a decision to disobey his own father but he had to know, he wanted to learn. So the boy went to the surface. The first thing he saw was a huge boat, coming straight toward him and had the common sense to get out of the way and hide but the direction he went took him closer to a nearby shore. He struggled but as he was so young he could not escape the power of high tide. This did not sway him however, as he was stubborn, though all in vain, for as soon as the tide had pulled him close enough to the shore that he could not hope to get away without assistance, a huge wave pushed him into the rocky shoals, knocking him out._

"_He lay there for hours, and meanwhile, the king had discovered the absence of his youngest child and called out the guard to search for him, praying for his safety, his siblings searching as well and hoping that their baby brother hadn't done something incredibly stupid. Obviously, he did and when Aki awoke he was surrounded. The barbarians had found his body and were discussing what to do with him in a guttural, unfamiliar language. The boy sat up, propping himself up on his arms, looking around. It was frightening; the barbarians had thick furs and sharp weapons that could slice his shining red tail, which could easily kill him in a matter of seconds. At his movement the men backed off, wary of the beast they had only heard of in fairytales. You see the people of land had their own superstitions about the merpeople. That they had magic's beyond anything they had ever seen, strength enough to pull grown men from their boats and drown them, that these scaled people would lure them into the water with beautiful voices and tempting bodies. They had known all of their lives that the sea people were to be feared and destroyed when seen._

"_But these men also saw fear, innocence, and youth in this boy's eyes and came to a moral dilemma. Could they kill a child? Could they harm such an angelic being? Could they let him free, allow him to grow older and potentially kill them or their children? They could not be responsible for such a hard decision. They couldn't put it on their conscience so they found a big enough barrel, filled it with seawater and put the boy in it, planning to see their king but Aki struggled, he could not let himself go down without a fight, he was a prince! It was his duty! Unfortunately the strength of yen men was more than that of such a young merperson. It was tough with all of his wiggling about but they get him into the barrel and placed him in a cart, weighing the top down so he could not escape. It took them two days to get to the castle, two very long days, and the prince would not give up. When they got an audience with the king he asked to open the barrel and out popped the upper half of the boy. He was prepared to fight, ready to spring from the cramped spot at his first attacker but something he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. It wasn't the amount of guards or weapons, it wasn't the similarity he could now see between the barbarians and merpeople, no it was something else entirely. The princess._

"_Her eyes were the clearest blue you can imagine, it reminded him of sea glass, her hair was a fiery red, brighter than his tail and infinitely more brilliant, and her face was heart shaped her skin as pale as lilies. He had never seen such a magnificent beauty and he lived with the most dazzling creatures on the planet. He was positively stunned. And the princess wasn't unaffected by his presence. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. His unruly blond hair, eyes as green as the treetops, muscular but not rough looking like many of the men around her. She saw his stare and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. The king of the land thankfully assumed that his reaction was one of fear towards the people that cornered him. One of the men from the beach asked the king "What should we do? He is of the sea people but he is but a child." the king looked Aki over and nodded his agreement._

"_"We must have a council meeting." and so, the council of elders met to discuss his fate. The king went with the old men to oversee their opinions and slowly but surely, the throne room began to empty._

"_The princess was left nearly alone with Aki. He was still watching her, wishing that he could somehow tell her who he was and how much he had to leave, along with how much he wanted her to come with. She stood from her throne, dress swaying about her form like waves, and walked up to the boy in the barrel. She was curious and as she approached, she asked the prince a question that he could not understand. His head cocked to the side in confusion, earning him a small smile from the princess. She pointed to herself and said one word. "Esmeralda" and that was what he called her from then on in. It was her name after all. _

"_She pointed to him, eyes asking a question and suddenly he understood, answering her "Aki." to Emma it was startling to see such emotion in such a piercing gaze, now that he had gotten mostly over the initial shock. At first she might have suspected that he was full and uninteresting but now, now she could see the vast amount of intelligence this boy, Aki, possessed. They stood there for the better part of two hours, trying to communicate effectively. It was however a lost cause and many things got confused. And when her father returned to find such a scene his instincts kicked in and yanked her away from Aki. Esmeralda cried out from the pain he caused in such a pull and Aki launched himself out of the barrel to protect her from the man who had hurt her._

"_The King saw how he was trying to guard her and blinked. Was this a trick? But judging by his daughter staying in his protective sphere, it was not. The two had connected and the boy wanted to keep Esmeralda safe. It was odd. But because of such a revelation, he could not dispose of the merman. It would cause his daughter to be upset with him and as much as he hated those people, he could not bear to see his daughter unhappy. He was stuck. Very stuck._

"_But he made his decision. He called for his guards and had them put the boy back in the barrel. Esmeralda breathed a sigh of relief at this. She knew better than most that her father was an impulsive man. And all was well in the budding lover's eyes. Until the king barked out another order. The princess's eyes filled with horror and she started to scream out her protest as the barrel was lifted up and taken away. The men traveled to the nearest cliff and looked over the edge. It was likely that when they tossed the boy over he would be impaled by the sharp rocks. The princess was help back at the castle but she could see the men, her tears flowing freely, she couldn't believe that her father would do such a thing. Everyone knew how dangerous the cliffs were. The gathered men hauled the blond out of the barrel, his tailfins dragging on the rough dirt. Fear crept into his entire being. Would this kill him? Why had they taken this long to decide to do so? Why would they dangle the most perfect person he had ever seen in front of him, just to take her away? They swing him back and forth a few times then tossed him over the edge, the princess's scream of "No!" following. A few looked over the edge and saw him scramble, catching a hold in the rocky wall..." _

Denmark glanced at his captive audience. "Okay, I need a drink before I can continue."

Gilbert immediately got up. "I'll get it!" And moments later, there were more beers sitting in front of them.

"_His limp body was found days later by his youngest sister who was 26. She brought his form back to the palace, tears flowing from her eyes and adding to salt in the water. As she approached, his other brothers and sisters saw him and joined their sister in mourning as it seemed that there was no hope for their youngest member... He was nearly dead and there was nothing any could do for him. For three days and three nights the king and his children, the people of the kingdom, wept for the child... Upon the morn of the fourth day, as was custom, his body was encased in crystal, save the very tips of his fins. His body was sent to the surface as a show of what the barbarians had done to such a budding flower. The encasement was not allowed to touch shore however, and was held in place by magic so none of the evil beings on the surface could take him._

"_But what they never expected was a girl. A girl from the surface who had been weeping for Aki's death. A girl with red hair and blue eyes. A girl named Esmeralda. A princess that had fallen in love with the boy. A princess who wanted nothing more than to see him again. She was so distraught that she decided to go down to the beach, praying with all of her might that the angel from the sea might have lived. When she arrived she saw her Aki. But wept far more upon realizing his state. She couldn't take it. Esmeralda pulled off layers until she was only in her shift and dived into the freezing water, determined to go to him and stay with him. Magic barriers were in place but nothing could stop her from getting to him and as she reached him, she began to cry once again, seeing how serious his injury was. It was still a gaping wound in his back. She wished she could heal him, she wished she could bring him back. The Princess wasn't able to tread water for that long and threw her arms around her merman, holding him tight. The crystal encasing him was cold to the touch and it frightened the girl with just how breakable he seemed. A kiss to his cheek felt natural and needed, and as her lips left the cold surface, it started to warm up._

"_The clouded sky began to brighten, the fog began to lift, the shining case began to melt away and the skin around the boy's wound began to knit itself back together to heal completely. His eyes began to flutter open and just as he woke a sharp pain erupted in the princess's legs as they fused together, grew longer, skin turned to bright blue scales, feet became fins, and her hair seemed to gain feet in length. She had become one of the merpeople and Aki had returned from the dead... It was a miracle and she suddenly saw the world in a different perspective. An arm wrapped around her waist and she looked up to see the merman she loved, smiling down at her. "Thank you princess" he told her and she understood, "Let me show you your new home" she worried for a moment and stopped him. "What will become of me here?" Aki just smiled and said. "You will be my princess." and she was. And they lived out the rest of their lives together, loving each other and eventually ruling over the kingdom. Everyone lived a happily ever after."_

Alfred's jaw was touching the table. "Holy. Crap. Bro."

Mathias grinned huge. "I still got it~!"

A few days later the couple was reading in the living room, and Denmark's arm was wrapped around his "wife's" shoulders. It was a quiet day, a day in which staying in a peaceful presence of mind would be easy. The morning had been soft and warm, the cloudy sky only holding back a bit of the bright light.

Norway stood and traveled to the kitchen, going for more peanut butter, for even though the cravings had settled down, the want for the creamy spread was still very apparent. He grabbed a new spoon and his eyes widened. "MATHIAS!"

Denmark shot out of his seat. "What!?" He hadn't heard anything drop, but maybe Nor was hurt!

"Get in here! She's coming!" Denmark dashed into the kitchen, eyes huge. It was **time**! It was time! Oh dear gods in the heavens, it was _time_! "Don't just stand there, idiot! Get Grenli!"

Mathias nodded, freaking out, and ran to grab the whistle she told him to blow when it was time. He puffed air into the little wooden wolf and a high-pitched trill came pouring out along with a few glassy metallic-colored bubbles that popped immediately. And out of the bubbles' remains came forth three unfamiliar fae and the little Grenli, all who spun into human size.

"Gren! Gren! The baby is coming!" It was obvious that the pressure and excitement was getting to the Dane.

"Calm down, Denmark. It's time to be there for him." Grenli put a hand on his shoulder, and the medically equipped fairies floated to Norway's side, lifting him and taking him to the room set aside for the event. "Mathias!" Denmark scrambled over to his Norwegian and took his hand.

"Don't worry, Norway; these are our best medical professionals." Grenli took the other free hand, Norway clinging to both sides.

"Mathias, Mathias, you're ready for this, right?" Norway was starting to freak out himself; what if Den suddenly decided that he wasn't ready to be a dad? What if he wasn't good enough to be a father to their child? What if Norway wasn't going to be good enough of a mom? What if something went wrong in the process of getting the baby out? What if she got hurt? What if she wasn't breathing right now? Oh god… What if she was a stillborn? What if, what if, what if…?

"How could I not be ready?" The Dane's warm smile washed away most of the fears Nikolas had, and calm settled over his mind. "You?"

"Nervous, but, I want to see her."

Den squeezed Niko's hand gently. "She's gonna be perfect. Just like her mom." Norge squeezed the hand he was holding tight, eyes scrunching up in pain. This was gonna hurt a lot.

~Eight hours of labor, a surgery to pull out the baby and one broken Danish hand later~

"She's beautiful."

The little pink blanket-wrapped bundle in Niko's arms was asleep. The soft blonde hair that covered the baby's head was light like her mother's, and though they were closed, her bright blue eyes matched her father's. Her soft breath was barely perceptible in the room, even as quiet as it was. "She needs a name."

Mathias smiled softly. "Did you decide which one you liked better?"

Nikolas nodded. He had definitely chosen. Hopefully Den would agree. "Ailsa. Ailsa Sofia Kohler."

She was perfect. Absolutely and in every way.

**A/N: I'm super sorry that until the very end this was mostly filler. But hey! This is not the end! I promise I still have like… I don't even know how many more chapters. Five? Eight? I dunno. If I had all of the stuff I needed I would be able to give you a true number. And for the first time in a while, I have the inclination to explain stuff so here you go.**

**Translations: **

**Nähdään pian-Finnish- See you soon**

**Explanations:**

**-Calling Canada 'Vinland': Vinland is the older name for Canada when it was discovered by the settlers that came from the Nordics. Mainly Denmark, Norway, and Sweden. **

**-Norway knowing when it was time: There needed to be a trigger that would tell when the baby was ready to come out, and Norway was given a place to grow the baby (a uterus without ovaries and whatnot. Basically an incubation tank inside the body that uses magic and whatnot to connect the baby to the mother/host.) It's much more like a regular pregnancy than you'd think, except for the part where Norway does not give birth vaginally, because he doesn't have that part. It was always planned to be a cesarean birth and because of that, there is no 'water breaking'. With the spell there is a 'trigger' (A feeling that cannot be contested or confused) that will immediately alert the mother/host that it's time for that baby to come out.**

**-Why they call Ailsa perfect: I promise it's not any sort of crazy racist, Aryan, crazy thing. I promise I'm not one of those kinds of people. They call Ailsa perfect because she is their daughter and because they love her. I mention this because I **_**know**_** there is gonna be at least **_**one**_ **person out there that thinks that I'm being a neo-Nazi or some kind of white/blond-haired/blue-eyed supremacist. **

**Lots of love, **

**Tasha**


	12. The Tale Of Ailsa's Charm

_Five Years Later~ _

_**Date: May 3**__**rd**__** 2015**_

Denmark pouted at his Norwegian. "What do you mean you have to leave?"

Norway sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Mathias, but I can't disobey my boss. I've been putting off meeting him for a while now, and she's finally old enough for me to feel comfortable leaving."

"But your boss has to understand! It's her first meeting!"

Nor put another folder in his briefcase. "I want to stay, but I'm sure you can handle it.

"I can handle her fine, I just- I just wanted you to be there." It was Ailsa's first time going to a world meeting, but Niko's boss had called the day before and told him that even if he did have a child now, that child had another parent who was perfectly capable of watching over her for a few hours.

"I did too, but this meeting with my boss is nonnegotiable. I can't postpone it, or I would." It was annoying, but bosses were bosses.

A small voice drifted up from the other side of the room. "Mommy? Are you leaving?"

Den plastered a smile on his previously pouting face. "Hej lillie engel." She crossed the room, taking little fistfuls of Nor's pant leg.

Nik kneeled down, looking the little girl in the eyes. "I'll be back tomorrow, Ailsa. You get to go have fun at the meeting with your dad."

"Doesn't that sound fun? We get to see Onkel Tino, Onkel Berwald, and you get to meet some of daddy's friends." Mathias knew that wouldn't work; Ailsa wasn't easily swayed.

She latched onto Nor quickly. "But I don't want mommy to leave!"

"I have to go talk with someone very important, but I won't be that far. You know, if you behave, I'll bring you something back."

Big, bright blue eyes shined with the prospect of tears. "But…"

"Please?" Nor rarely used please before their little girl, but it always worked and taught her good manners. Ailsa hesitated but nodded.

"Good girl." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sure you'll both have fun." The little girl released Niko's shirt and he stood again, giving both of them the now less-rare smile. "My phone will be on if you need me."

Den grinned and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "What if I need you now?"

Nor rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, I guess that's okay." Denmark grinned and kissed him softly, Ailsa giggling from below.

She somehow knew when her parents were gonna be mushy and sweet with each other. It was silly to watch her 'mommy' try to deny it when it was so obvious that he didn't mind.

Nik pulled out of the Dane's arms gently, not really wanting to go away but knowing that if he didn't he'd be guilted into going and get into huge trouble with his boss. He snatched the last file from the desk and slid it into the still-open case. "Make sure she wears something nice. Don't let France near her. Oh, and remind them not to yell and swear - I don't want them scaring her or teaching her such language. And you have things to keep her entertained, right?"

Den chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry so much, Nor, I've got everything under control."

Nor sighed softly and bent down to give his little girl another hug. "Be a good girl, Ailsa. I love you. And," He stood up and smiled at the Dane. "I love you too." And that was that. He started for the door.

Ailsa giggled as her dad swept her up off the ground into his arms to walk Nor out. "Bye-bye, mommy!"

"Love you, babe. Have fun storming the castle!"

Nor shook his head, unconsciously smiling a little. "I'll try." The door shut behind him softly.

Ailsa looked up at Mathias. "Mommy's going to a castle?! Are there princesses and queens and kings there?"

Den laughed. "Yes, engel. Mommy gets to go see the king and queen of the kingdom of Norway." Technically Nor's boss wasn't the king _or_ queen of Norway, but hey! Why would you want to crush a little girl's dreams? "You're so cute, baby girl." He planted a kiss on her nose, making her giggle more. "Okay, Ailsa. We have one hour before we have to get ready for the meeting, what would you like to do?"

"Mmm...I want to play dress -up!"

So it was dress-up time. Of course Den knew he was wrapped around her little finger. She was his little girl! His adorable, bouncy little girl.

It was especially obvious when the game turned into a princess game and Den wore the fairy wings. Imagine that for a second: a grown man wearing glittery fairy wings while a four-and-a-half-year-old ordered him around like she was actually the princess she was dressed up as.

"Now you have to save me from the evil dragon!" She started running away, waving her wand around.

"Oh no!" He dashed after her halfheartedly. "I'll get the dragon and save you, fair princess!" She was laughing, and after a minute of the chase, he scooped her up and pretended to fight off the "beast." "Ha-ha! You foolish dragon! You shall not take my precious little princess away!"

Ailsa's peals of delight filled the hallways, lightening up the house and making it seem a lot kinder somehow.

Denmark stood up tall, triumphant, and holding Ailsa still. "The battle is done, my lady, and by my watch, it's time to start getting ready for the meeting."

"Do I get to wear the pretty dress Mommy got me?"

Den nodded, taking her to her room again. It was a soft purple, the crib was gone, and in its place was a "big girl bed." There were no more baby toys anywhere, but stuffed animals and princesses filled every corner. "He picked it out with Onkel Tino."

It wasn't difficult to get the costume off the little girl, but she refused any help to get on her new dress until she got a little stuck and had to be helped to get both arms in the right places. It was a dark blue, almost purple dress, simply cut and sweet-looking. "You're so pretty, engel. Just like Mommy."

"Really?"

"Really."

Once they were both in their nicer clothes and were prepared for the meeting, they were in the car and driving away. "Meeting time! Meeting time! Time to go to meeting time!" sang Ailsa. She had seen Den and Nor go off to meetings before, but one of them always stayed behind, and it was usually her mommy, so to actually go to one of these "meetings" was exciting all across the map.

"Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Yes please!"

~~Arrival At The Meeting~~

"Okay sweetie, what did mommy tell you that you needed to remember?"

"Um...to be quiet when people are talking... to use my manners and... um... behave like a lady!"

Den smiled. "One more thing."

"What?"

"Have some fun. All these people, except for a couple, are our friends." He unbuckled her car seat and helped her down. "Do you want to walk or me to carry you?"

"I can walk!" She smiled up at her dad happily.

Den chuckled softly. "You'll hold my hand, though, right?"

She nodded quickly. "Yep! Don't want Daddy getting lost!"

He laughed and they walked in together, getting onto the elevator and soon approaching the conference room. Ailsa had never been around that many people at once and started gripping at Den's pant leg.

This wasn't the first time the girl had gotten nervous in a crowded place, so Den knew that if he just held her she'd be fine. "Don't be scared, lillie engel." Mathias smiled down at her and pulled her into his arms, careful not to muss up her dress. "Let's go say hi to your uncles, does that sound good?" Ailsa nodded a little, looking around for anyone she would know.

The Nordics were on the other side of the conference room, and to get there, Ailsa noticed, they had to pass a big blond man with slicked-back hair chastising her Onkel Gilbert, another blond, this one short, sipping tea like Mommy did sometimes, a girl in a red dress that spoke quite softly to a man she called "brother," and a very loud man-boy with hair kind of like her mom's, gleefully shouting things and cooing "Liet~!" at a brunette man who didn't seem to mind being clung to, even if he wasn't listening to a word that the blond was saying.

"Hey guys!" Sweden wasn't there, but that wasn't a surprise; he had talked to Den earlier in the week, and it seemed as if he and the Finn were not having the best time lately. Ber had thought it better that they didn't have the opportunity to go at it in a meeting setting.

Tino was smiling as if he didn't care, but that smile became genuine when he saw the little girl in Mathias's arms. "Hey Mat. Hi Ailsa! How've you been, sweetie?"

"Onkel Tino!" She reached out for him and he pulled her close, hugging her and taking her out of the Dane's arms.

"Oh, Ailsa, you look so pretty today!"

"Thank you. Hey, did you know me and Daddy played dress up and he was a fairy prince and saved me from this really evil dragon!" Her face was completely serious.

Finland snickered softly, knowing how Ailsa's games were. "You must be proud of your daddy, saving you from that mean dragon."

Mat chuckled softly. "I had to wear wings and a crown." Fin and Iceland shared a look, Ice barely able to hold back laughs. Den saw this and rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh, go on."

Laughter burst forth from the pair. Denmark, the mighty "King of the North," the Viking that all Vikings looked up to, the Wolf of the Northern Lands, was a complete and total softie for the little girl. Den rolled his eyes, smiling a little. "Yeah, yeah, you just wait until you have kids this age."

"She has you wrapped around her little finger."

Denmark smiled more, nodding, then looked around, noticing a couple of people who wanted to say hello as well. "Fin, Ice, if you don't mind, I have to steal my little angel away." He held out his arms and the little girl was deposited there. "Gil and Mattie want to say hi, lillie engel."

Ailsa brightened. "Okay!"

As they approached, the albino caught Mathias' eye and grinned. "Look who's finally at a meeting. This'll make today less boring!"

"Onkle Gilly! Onkle Mattie!" Den put her down and she started to chatter all about her day to Matthew.

Hugs were given to the smiling little girl, and while Denmark and Prussia caught up, Ailsa started to look around the room. Her eyes fell on a blond man with big eyebrows. "Daddy?" She tugged on his sleeve. "Who's that?"

Mat looked over and chuckled. "Want to meet him? He's a pretty good friend of mommy and me." She nodded, a little nervous to meet someone new, but he looked nice. He picked her up again, waved to the couple that was now distracted by a certain American coming over and growling at Prussia, then weaved through nations to get to the Englishman.

England was reading through one kind of briefing or another when they got there. "Arthur? There's someone that would like to meet you."

Arthur was about to snap and tell the Dane that he was just too busy, but when he looked up, there was a little girl looking down at him, and a soft smile came upon his face. "Oh, hello there."

Ailsa smiled a little. "Hi."

"Arthur Kirkland, this is my daughter Ailsa Kohler. Ailsa, this is a very old friend."

She looked back and forth between the two men. "Hey Daddy? Why are his eyebrows so big and poofy?"

"Excuse me?" England resisted the urge to lash out; she was just a little girl after all. "They're perfectly normal, dear."

Den chuckled softly. "Lillie engel, it's not polite to say such things. What did Mommy say about that?"

The little girl dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry."

England couldn't be mad at such a sweet face. "It's quite alright. I made cookies for today's lunch, so perhaps if you're a good girl, your dad will let you have one."

Mathias grinned. "Only if she's a _really_ good girl. I know that everyone who knew she was coming brought some kind of sweet for her."

From behind the Englishman, another blond waved at Denmark. "Uh-oh." This blond had wavy hair and couldn't pronounce 'H's quite right.

"What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Just another friend of mine that Mommy doesn't like." She gave him a questioning look. "He just talks too much. Mommy doesn't like excessive talking, you know."

The dreaded nation finally reached them, Den sending out pleading looks towards England. "Ah, Angletere! Danmark! And who is the little one? Oh! This must be the new addition to the family! She looks so much like your little Norveguire. What is your name, little one?"

This man was scary, she decided. He was loud and smelled like flowers. Too much like flowers. She curled into her father's chest and half hid her face. _No wonder mommy doesn't like him, s_he thought.

England could understand; the only kids that liked Francis were the ones he raised or helped to raise. "Don't scare her, frog. I need you to go do something anyways."

"Oh je suis desole! Excuse moi Danmark, little one." He turned to his petit lapin, not noticing Den's attempts to get her to calm down a little. "What do you need, mon cheri?"

"Make yourself useful for once and go make a copy of these." France pouted a little but took them and stalked off to copy them.

"He's gone, baby."

"I don't like him." She was still curled into Den, but she had stopped hiding her face. "He's scary."

"No surprise there." England muttered.

"He is? I'm sorry. Well, you don't have to talk to him again. Not until you're much older." Den patted her back gently. "There anyone else you want to meet? Or do you want to see if it's alright to hang out with the British gentleman over here?"

Her eyes scanned the room and landed on a pair of brunette twins. "Them?"

Denmark laughed and walked across the long room. "I think you'll like them."

Romano was already sitting in his spot, Spain next to him cooing in Spanish. "Hi! I'm Ailsa!"

"Caoi! I am Feliciano! And this is my big brother Lovino! You are so cute ve~!" Italy, however, was up and bouncing in his spot.

Ailsa giggled, liking these two already. "You're funny!"

"What's the kid doing at the meeting?" Romano tried to act like he didn't care, but Denmark could already tell that since she was both very young and a girl, she would be completely safe near the southern half of Italy. And he wouldn't have to worry about her being exposed to certain vocabulary that she needn't be using until she was much older (although never worked too).

Ailsa took one look at Lovino and then turned to Mathias. "Down, daddy! Please?"

Feliciano nearly squealed at the cuteness. "Daddy? Oh this is so exciting! Ve~ Lovino, don't you think?"

"Not really." Den gently put his daughter down, and she went straight to the older twin. "Uh, hi?"

She was smiling wide, and the brunette was lost. People, especially kids, didn't smile at him. "You're funny too!"

"Awwwwww! She is so adorable, ve~! Norway is her mama, correct?"

Den nodded, curious about what would happen. Romano wasn't exactly famous for tact.

"Wanna play a game? I'll be a pretty princess and you can be my maid!" Ailsa's smile was vaguely reminiscent of the Dane's own.

Romano snapped, though. "I'm no one's maid!" Her eyes turned sad and grew bigger and watery, the smile disappearing, lip wobbling. "I-! Um, I meant sure! Don't cry!"

Den grinned and nudged the other Italy. "She has been spending too much time with Canada... That or Nor... Ooo Nor did it… I know he did."

Feli giggled softly. "Romano is so sweet with kids. He just doesn't know, ve~."

Ailsa grinned at Romano, pulling on his hand and leading him around the room, pointing at random things and telling him to clean them, and of course he played along, not wanting to make her sad.

It was all fun and games, really, until Ailsa ran up behind a large man wearing a scarf and tugged on it a little. "Hi-"

The large Russian turned around and picked her up, smiling his childish smile. "What is this?"

Ailsa could feel something was off and immediately started tearing up. "DADDY!"

Den turned away from the younger Italian and froze for a second before rushing over and snatching her out of the unfamiliar arms, not even seeming to realize that he kind of pushed Russia away in the process, only caring that his little girl was upset and scared. "It's okay, min engel. Shh, it's okay... Daddy's here, Daddy's got you." He held her close, rocking her gently and rubbing her back. "It's okay, don't cry, baby. It's okay..." She clung to his shirt, crying into his chest.

"Ah, so it's yours, Denmark? What a cute little child. Though I would have taught her better than to touch others' belongings." That off-putting smile was still there, nearly sending a shiver down his spine. Just because he used to have a lot of Russia in his position didn't mean that the current Russia wasn't scary as hell.

Den half smiled, half grimaced. "I'm so sorry, Russia, she usually knows better, but I think she may have gotten caught up in her little game with Romano... min lillie engel is only five. I hope she didn't damage anything."

Russia shook his head once. "Not yet, but keep her in line, da?"

Den nodded, backing away to the other European countries. "Of course. Again, I'm so sorry she bothered you."

He was able to get far enough away that Russia turned away. Denmark breathed a sigh of relief and hugged his little girl close. "Don't worry, baby, the big scary man is gone. I promise. Russia has that effect on everyone. He's not someone you want to play with, okay?"

She nodded, sniffing. "Where's 'mano?"

Mathias looked around. "I think he could be over here somewhere. He and Spain are together."

"Okay. He's not done playing with me."

The Dane chuckled a little and spotted Spain. "Spain! Buddy! How have you been?"

At the same time, Ailsa spotted Romano again. "Down, Daddy!" He chuckled and put her down to go back to Romano.

"Hola, mi amigo. Quien es esta chica?"

"Now don't go too far this time. Romano, that means _you_ have to make sure she doesn't." He gave the Italian a look.

He straightened and grinned at the Spaniard. "Spain, this is my daughter Ailsa. Ailsa, say hi to Antoino."

"Hi! You friends with my maid?"

"I'm not-!" He started then stopped himself, sighing, knowing he would never be able to convince the little girl otherwise. "Whatever."

"Daddy, she's pretty." She was pointing to Belarus.

"Uh… do you want to meet her?" Ailsa nodded.

Den took a deep breath and went over to them. "Good day, Belarus, Ukraine. How are you ladies today?"

Belarus barely gave them a glance. "What do you want?"

Ukraine smiled at them. "Oh, what a cute little girl! Isn't she, sister?"

Now the younger sister looked in their direction. "I suppose."

Den smiled politely. "Ladies, this is my daughter. Ailsa, this is Miss Natalia and her older sister Miss Yekaterina."

"Hi! You're really pretty!" She smiled specifically at Belarus.

"So sweet! I remember when you were, little sister!" Ukraine cooed.

Belarus smiled just a tiny bit. "Thank you. You are also quite pretty." Den grinned, knowing he must be going crazy, and he might as well enjoy himself while his brain imploded. He had _never_ seen the Belarusian smile or say anything nice about anyone who wasn't Russia.

Ailsa smiled wide before spotting the Russian behind the sisters, not coming over, but still close enough to worry her.

Ukraine was confused. "What's wrong, little one?"

Belarus followed the little girl's gaze and smiled. "Oh, big brother." She called to him, and he immediately paled.

"Ah, Belarus... you stay over there, da? I am very busy."

Bela looked heartbroken but stayed where she was. "Alright."

Den whispered so just his daughter could hear him. "Don't worry, Russia won't come near with Belarus around."

Ailsa looked up at him. "Really?"

Natalia sighed softly. "Big brother does not like my company very much." And he never had. Though she couldn't understand why not.

A hand patted her shoulder gently. "It's okay, little sister. It will not be like this forever."

"I do not know." She gave the older a sad smile.

Ailsa watched quietly then tugged on Den's sleeve, wanting to be put down. She was placed on her feet and she strode to the crestfallen nation, wrapping her arms around Natalia as best she could.

Belarus obviously had not expected that and could only respond with a stuttered-out "U-um."

Ailsa gave the nation a warm smile. "Feel better now?" Bela could only nod a little.

"Yes. Thank you, child." The nice smile was back. Belarus's cold heart seemed to melt a little.

"Looks like you have a new little friend, sister."

The youngest nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh! I'll be your friend! And we can play together and everything!"

Natalia seemed hesitant still. "I do not know. I am not much for games…."

But that wouldn't stop the blonde. "I can teach you! It'd be fun!" Ailsa was really excited. Why wouldn't she be? She had made many new friends, and Miss Natalia was really nice!

"I think that would be… nice." It appeared hard to process the information; no doubt this was the first time someone had tried to befriend her in many centuries, her reputation spreading like wildfire since she had first made something of herself.

"Can I color, Daddy?"

Den nodded and brought out a dozen sheets of paper with a box of crayons and colored pencils. "Okay. But you have to keep it on the paper." He set it in front of her. "The meeting is about to start, Engel. Just remember we have to be quiet while others are talking. Right?"

Her head bobbed, and she began drawing all of her new friends. But as she drew more, she started to get bored and wanted to talk. "Hey Daddy, are you gonna talk and show pictures?"

Mathias nodded, hoping to keep her quiet during the meeting. "When it's my turn. Right now it's Brazil's turn." His voice was soft, encouraging her to also speak at a very low level.

"Okay." And she went back to drawing. Den could only hope that she wouldn't get fussy. After a little while he knew he was wrong to even hope as she tried to get down from her seat.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I want to show Miss Natalia my picture!" She held it up.

He just shook his head and put her back in her chair. "Not right now. Not during the meeting. At the break you can."

"But I want to!" She huffed, a little louder. He gave her a stern look, not going to play this game in a meeting.

"I already told you that you can't right now, but you can later. Alright?"

She pouted, but he didn't let that sway him, not letting up until it was his turn. "Okay, baby. I'm gonna be up there. If you need anything tell Uncle Tino or Uncle Erik. 'Kay?"

She nodded and kept her eyes on her new drawing, humming softly to herself. She was prepared to be a good little girl and stay quiet so her dad wouldn't be upset with her, but a flash of light and glitter caught her attention.

Ailsa waited for anyone else to notice, but no one did. She slipped out of her seat and followed it out the door while the nations were distracted.

"Come along, child of the fae..."

"Who're you?"

"I'm Lara. Want to play?"

.

..

…

"Hey Erik? Where's Ailsa?"

**A/N: And that's where I'm stopping this one! Muhahahaha! Anyways, hope you liked it and I will soon have part two up. And then after that please check out the new story I will be posting called Royal Promiscuity. I promise this tale is not yet done but after part two comes out it will be going on a long break. I don't know how long it's gonna take for it to come back but I swear it will have much, much, much, much more to it and the sequels will also be fantabulous~ So please check out all of my soon to be up stories!**

Translations:

Angleterre-French-Land of the Angels/England

Danmark-Danish-Denmark

Norveguire-French-Norway

Je suis desole! Excuse moi-French-I am sorry, excuse me

Mon cheri-French-My dear


	13. Chapter 11 Part 2

**A/N: Hey, sorry this is so impossibly short but I really just wanted to get this out. Thank you to The Great Prussia and anyone else who previously favorite or followed or reviewed or even just read this. **

Mathias shot out of the room. "Ailsa?" He called down the halls, checking each room, yelling out her name every few seconds, straining to hear her if she replied. He heard nothing - too much nothing. He ran to the door, somehow knowing his little girl would be nearby. The door crashed against the wall, accompanied by a shriek.

"Daddy!" There she was! He turned around to watch the little girl reach out, smiling, then he saw the green fairy glaring behind her, the light growing brighter and brighter until Ailsa was hidden in light.

"_DADDY!"_

She was gone. They both were.

"AILSA!"

Iceland ran out of the door to see his brother-in-law standing there, frozen. "What happened!?"

Mathias was staring hard at the spot the two had disappeared. "Lara happened. She took Ailsa. Transported them out of here."

Ice's eyes went wide, and he pulled his phone out. "I'm calling Nikolas."

Den nodded, starting to pace. "Nor was the one who dealt with her last." He could hear the soft click of the Norwegian picking up on the other line.

"Nik, we need help. Lara took Ailsa somewhere." Ice winced at the yell right in his ear but understood the panic. "Yes, here." He held out the little black device and Den grabbed it.

"Mathias, what happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Nor - I left her for a few minutes while I did my presentation. Tino and Erik were right there, so I wasn't worried, but she got away somehow, and then I searched all over and found her outside. She saw me and was about to come over when Lara transported them away!"

Norway took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "She can't have gone far. Her magic isn't that strong. She'll probably stay outside, knowing her. What can you see right now?"

"Um… the front of the building, the woodsy area, the parking lot, the city."

"Let's hope Lara stuck to her nature and went to the woods. Start searching there. I'll call England and have him help. He should be able to sense her or at least figure out a rough direction." Den nodded and headed off into the slowly darkening woods, phone in hand.

Not a minute later he got a call. "They're in the forest for sure. When you find them you need to either get to Ailsa before Lara catches you or convince her to let Ailsa go."

Den nodded, even if the Englishman couldn't see that. "I realized that part." He hung up and called out. "Ailsa!"

He didn't expect to hear anything, but soft sobs sounded in the distance. Mat dropped everything and broke out into a run. "AILSA!"

"DADDY!" Her crying was getting louder, and he slid into a clearing, just meters away from the fae and his daughter.

Lara shot him a look. "We're just playing! Leave us alone!" The light started to grow brighter, preparing to transport again. Ailsa had tried to go to Mathias.

"Lara, please! She's scared! Stay there until Daddy comes to get you, okay, engel?" He didn't want her to be taken anyplace else that he couldn't find her.

The little girl stopped, but the crying got worse. "I want my daddy!"

"But we'll have fun! Promise!" Den started shaking his head, eyes pleading. This was not how today was supposed to go. It really wasn't. "I just want someone to play with! Everyone's busy! Always too busy!"

"I'm sorry! But you can't just go around taking children!"

Lara looked back and forth between the sobbing girl and her father. "But... I... Can we play some other time?"

He really didn't want his little angel to hang around with a known troublemaking fairy, but right now he just wanted her safe. "If you let us know and make sure it's okay, of course!"

Lara shook her head but turned away. "Fine... go..."

Denmark rushed to Ailsa, picking her up and holding her as close as he could. "Are you okay?"

Lara took one last look and disappeared, mournful.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you!" He hugged her tighter still. "Please don't leave like that again."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Daddy!"

"It's okay. It's okay." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm not angry, engel. I was just so worried."

She clung to him tight as he made his way out of the forest, walking around the previously unseen fallen logs and tattered leaf debris.

**A/N: Now this is officially going on break! Do not expect anything from this story for several months, maybe even more. I'm sorry if you want to read more but the only thing I'll be working on for a while is one shots and the new big one I'm working on. Please check it out! It's called **_**Royal Promiscuity**_** and yes, it's an AU where there are princes and knights, princesses and merchants, healers and more princes, soldiers and second sons, and the best thing of all, Denmark/Norway! I should have it within the next couple weeks. **


	14. The Tale of World War Snow

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry about how long this took! And I'm so sorry about how crappy that last chapter was. I'll go back and fix it later when I have the motivation. Okay so just an update on how long this is going to end up being, it will be about 31 chapters in all. I know I said it would be more around 18 or so when I started, but I was very wrong, 'cause there's a lot more. **

**Thank you for all those who have stayed with me during this hiatus! (including, but not limited to: , animeduchess14, RainbowCake-Eater, Avoila, If Only It Were Canon, laramiekelley, Haruakii, hi-ilovehetalia, Wolvinfae1297, flyingleafbunny, NefariousEuphony, Black Kaitou, i-spit-on-fire, RunningWithNorthernWolves, SillyKwado and sweetfirehoney)**

_**Date: December 24**__**th**__** 2015**_

A little blonde head came above the edge of the bed, quickly jumping on top of the sleeping lovers. "Daddy! Mommy! It's snowing again!" She bounced up and down on their now less-asleep figures. "Can we go out and play?"

Large arms came around her and hugged her close; the head attached to them nuzzled the top of her head. "Morning Engel~." Ailsa giggled up at her father.

"Morning, Daddy!"

Nikolas's eyes opened, smiling softly at his family. "Did you say it's snowing?"

The little girl nodded excitedly. "Uh-huh! I wanna go outside!" She was still in her pink nightgown from the night before. She had obviously just woken up herself. Her usually straight and neat blonde hair that reached the middle of her back was all over the place, tangled and sticking up in certain places.

Nikolas gently ran a hand through her hair to help. "After breakfast."

Her lower lip jutted out to show her disappointment. "But Mommy! I wanna go now!"

Denmark's voice piped up again. "Ailsa, listen to your mother. After breakfast. It won't go away."

Ailsa was still pouting, but she sighed out a response. "Okay."

Norway nodded a little in approval. "Good girl."

The tallest of the blondes chuckled softly. "Besides, don't you want to help me cook?"

She bobbed her head swiftly. "Yeah! Let's go, Daddy!"

Den watched as she pulled on his arm. "Daddy has to get dressed, can you meet me in the kitchen?" He slid out from underneath the covers, grabbing a shirt to go with his deep red PJ pants.

The little girl snuggled into her mother's arms. "I'll wait here with Mommy." Nikolas smiled softly and held her close. "Mommy's comfy."

Norway kissed the top of her head gently. "And you're silly."

"No I'm not!"

Mathias came back from brushing his teeth and looked at the cuddling pair. "Baby, you wanna stay with Mommy for a cat nap?"

Ailsa nodded with a yawn, curling more into her mother as the covers were pulled over her. She had gotten up rather early, even for her. Denmark could only smile at them before heading downstairs to start making breakfast for them.

Nikolas and Ailsa slept for another hour or so, the Norwegian nation waking first. He got out of the bed and changed, getting ready for the day. His little girl looked up at him sleepily when he returned, holding out arms to be carried.

Norway and Ailsa met Denmark at the breakfast nook in their kitchen. Mathias was just putting out the plates of food he had prepared for their breakfast. "Looks like the little one's still a little sleepy."

Ailsa rubbed at her eyes, nodding.

***Awesome Transition/Line-break***

Little feet twirled and ran around the soft clean snow, laughter dancing around the open yard. "Oh Ailsa~! Your favorite uncles are here!" The little blonde brightened even more, excited at the prospect.

"Onkle Tino!" She dashed over to the now parked car, watching as her family poured out. Tino, Gilbert, Matthew, Erik, and Kaoru, all coming out of her Onkle Tino's light blue SUV. What was weird was not seeing her Onkle Berwald with them. She shrugged that notice off, though, knowing how busy some of her family could become. She tackled Tino, and he caught her easily, laughing and hugging her tight before putting her back down on the ground.

"Hey Ailsa? Can you go give your Uncle Erik a big huge hug? He missed you like crazy!" She dashed over to her other uncle and hugged his legs.

Iceland smiled down at his niece, bending down to hug her back while Matthew and Gilbert said hi to her parents. "How have you been?"

She smiled brightly up at him. "Good!"

Nearby Nikolas was asking the same question of Matthew. "Very busy. Very, very busy." His laugh was soft but echoed pleasantly.

Finland joined them. "So what has the happy family been up to?"

Nikolas smiled a little at them. "We've just been playing in the snow so far. Speaking of which, Ailsa wanted to make sure Santa saw and liked the snowman." He gestured to the large snowman next to the house. Ailsa had made sure it had been taller than Denmark.

Den was talking more to Gilbert than the others. "What have you been up to, man?"

Gilbert grinned at his friend. "Sledding, skating, shopping, walking around and seeing the lights, watching movies, messing around in the snow... you know. Lots of awesome things!"

The young girl was busy dragging the youngest Nordic and his Chinese boyfriend all over the yard to show them snow angels. "We made a _huge_ snowman today! Come on! I'll show you!" She grabbed the edges of their sleeves, surprisingly strong for a girl of her age, though most of it was just them letting themselves be dragged over to the previously mentioned snowman. "See, Uncle Erik? I made it with Mommy and Daddy!"

Now, truth be told, Iceland wasn't her father's biggest fan, but he had to admit that on days like this, when he was a child no older than Ailsa, were pretty good days to have the Dane around. He made a pretty good snow day into an amazing one with just the snap of his fingers.

Finland watched the trio with Nikolas and Matthew. "It's already going too fast."

Mattie glanced to the Norwegian. "The snow? Or…." He nodded his head toward the little girl, and Norway sighed softly, longingly with a bob of his head.

It was amazing just how fast she was growing up.

Tino placed a mitten-covered hand on his shoulder. "Well, think of it this way. With a dad like Den, she'll never not have the chance to be a kid, and with a mom like you? She can see that she doesn't have to grow up so fast."

Prussia grabbed some snow. "Who said something about a snowball fight?" A feral grin was coming upon his features.

Unfortunately, Iceland and Hong Kong hadn't heard this part as they walked up, and as fate would have it, when Erik asked the inevitable "What's going on?" he got a snowball to the face, courtesy of the albino man.

"That!"

Erik sputtered in surprise, then wiped it off with his gloves, glaring, leaning down to make a snowball too, not taking his eyes off the former nation. Before he could plant it in his face, a snowball came lobbing at the back of Gilbert's head, extra snow running down the back of his neck.

Gil slowly turned to see his Canadian's innocent look, whistling softly. "Hey!" Iceland threw his formed snowball, again hitting Prussia in the back of the head. "Hey!"

Ailsa's laughter filled the air, and Gilbert quickly grabbed snow from the ground. "Oh, so that's how you want to play?"

Iceland grabbed the two snowballs that Kaoru had made for him and started chasing after the now running Prussian. Hong Kong followed behind them, making more snowballs for his lover to throw.

Norway looked sideways at his best friend and smirked a little. "Guess we'd better join in." He threw a hidden ball of snow right at Fin and dashed off. Finland grabbed more snow from the ground and raced after him. "Get back here!"

Ailsa was throwing snow at any she could manage to get in range of. Matthew tackled his boyfriend into the snow, covering him in the white cold. Finland and Norway were in the middle of a battle with Denmark. Hong Kong was being pelted by his own lover, trying his best and failing to mount a counter attack against the northern nation.

Eventually the fight resumed being a group affair, snow was shoved down shirts, people were picked up to use as shields, the beginnings of forts were built, and all their fingers and toes were frozen to the bone before they decided it was too much and were forced to retreat to the warmth of the indoors.

Denmark held his wife close, and the Norwegian leaned into his arms. "I wonder how long it will be before Ailsa falls in love."

Mathias shook his head. "Please, let it be a very long time? A very, very long time? With no boyfriends or girlfriends? Ever. Until her true love? Please?"

"We can hope."

"No one will ever be allowed to break her heart." Nikolas nodded as they watched Ailsa drag her uncle Erik around the living room, showing him all that she had been up to. "I wonder if Ice knows how many times you had me beat off people 'cause they weren't good enough by your standards."

"He doesn't, and you won't tell him. Ever."

The little girl paused in dragging her closest uncle to look up at Finland. "Uncle Tino? Do you think Santa could get me a doggie?"

Fin smiled softly at his niece. "Is that what you want for Christmas?"

"Uh-huh! I want one that's fluffy and that can play with me and that'll do tricks!"

"Have you been a good girl this year?" But of course, Tino knew very well that his little niece had been good. Good enough for a puppy, at least. She nodded excitedly. "Then I'm sure that Santa will bring you a puppy." That was a perk of knowing Santa, even if she didn't know that he was.

"Yay! Santa's bringing a puppy!"

Den froze, hearing this exclamation. "Did she say puppy?"

"Yep! Uncle Tino said Santa's going to give me one for Christmas!"

Nor gave the Finn a look. "He did, did he?" Tino could only smile and shrug.

Ailsa looked to her mother. "Mommy, can we go back and play in the snow?"

Norway smiled softly at the girl. "The snow'll still be there tomorrow, engel."

Yes, the snow would still be there. Yet another day of childhood was waiting for tomorrow. Her parents could smile today because their little girl had plenty of childhood awaiting her. Plenty more to do and see and experience before she grew up. She had this.

**A/N: Okay a thing I'm gonna start doing is giving you a little insight into the next chapter by giving you the name of the next one at the end of the previous. Well for this one, it's not as telling as the next few will probably be. Next chapter is called: ****The Tale of Hot Chocolate.**

**Also this is the same as for Royal Promiscuity! ****Another Special Announcement!**** Whoever is the 50****th**** reviewer gets a request fic! I will PM the 50****th**** and you let me know what pairing you would like and what kind of fic you would like. This can only be a oneshot (sorry), and it can't be the result of a spam of reviews from the same person. If you do that, it's counted as one. There will be a second prize at the 100****th**** review which is a twoshot of the person's choice. If we get past 100, (which would be amazing, just omg.) then we'll see what else I can do for people. **


	15. The Tale of Hot Chocolate

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so glad that you guys are still reading this despite the super long break this was on. Hopefully now I'll be able to pop out the next chapters sooner and also I've been working on my writing (here's to hoping it shows) also, for this story specifically I have a strict timeline that I am working off of. Once all of this series is released I will put up a link to that timeline. But I will go back and put up all the dates in this story and I will be starting to have them up here in this chapter. I'm gonna do it all at once so it won't look like a million updates just happened. So to start that off, the date of this chapter is:**

_**December 24**__**th**__** 2015-**_

"Is the hot chocolate ready yet?" Ailsa tugged on her Canadian uncle's shirt.

Mattie laughed softly, picking her up and letting her see what he was doing. "Almost, sweetie. Want marshmallows?" She nodded excitedly. "How many do you want?"

"A million!" Matthew laughed.

From the other room Nor called out. "You can have a _few,_ Ailsa."

"Okay... can I have six, please?" She smiled as he dropped six in and popped another into her open mouth with a chuckle. She smiled up at him, chewing it happily. He put her down and handed her the mug, making sure she used both hands.

Mattie took all the rest and put them on a tray, going around in the living room, handing them out to all of the tired adults. Thanks were given, and things settled down a little.

Well, almost everything. Hong Kong leaned over, whispering in his boyfriend's ear, making him blush furiously and punch him in the arm.

"Daddy? What do you want Santa to bring you?" She came over and sat on his lap.

"Hmm. Well, baby, I ask Santa for the same thing every year, and he brings it every time." Every year for the past hundred years.

"What is it?"

Denmark smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her. "For you and Mommy to be happy."

She cocked her head confusedly. "But how do you put that in a box?"

Norway petted her hair softly. "There are some gifts that can't be wrapped, Ailsa."

She nestled into their arms. "I want Mommy and Daddy to be happy too." She looked up at her parents, pleasantly warm. "I love you."

Nikolas smiled to her gently. "We love you too, Ailsa."

Sitting on the couch across from him was another couple, cuddled up together. Prussia tightened his arms around the Canadian. "Someday, that'll be us."

Mattie looked at his boyfriend, surprised. "It will?"

"I think it'd be pretty awesome, don't you?"

The Canadian nodded a little. "I'd love to have that. It's just a matter of how, really." Hi voice got softer on the second sentence, watching the happy family.

Prussia's grin got bigger, knowing how much his statement actually meant to the blonde. "I'm sure what worked for them can work for us. We're too awesome for it not to." Mattie laughed at that. "Besides, I'm sure Ailsa would love having an awesome kid to play with her."

"That child will have so much loving family."

"Yeah." Gilbert pressed a kiss to the side of his lover's head. "It's a pretty awesome family, too."

Finland sat down finally, looking all around. "So Erik, what do you want for Christmas?"

"A motorcycle."

"Oh yeah... That was in your letter." Fin nodded, remembering how reluctant Iceland had been about putting it into the letter.

Prussia snickered at the white-haired boy. "You wrote a letter to Santa?"

Tino gave him a disapproving look. "You did, too."

He tried to protest, but over the period of dinner they managed to make him admit it. After the whole of that, everyone was sent home, getting ready for their own Christmases.

Now, we've focused on Denmark and Norway for quite a while now. How about until Ailsa goes down to sleep, we take a moment to see what one of the other couples was up to that night?

"What was that surprise?" was asked in the car on their way home. Well, the home at which they were staying, since they couldn't exactly stay at their usual home. To be exact, they were staying in a little place right outside Flensburg.

"You'll see when we get home." Prussia could only grin.

Mattie looked over at him from staring out the window. "What is it, though? I'm curious."

"An awesome surprise!" Can smiled at his lover. "Now let's get home quickly so you can see it!" Prussia had a perfect surprise for his lover, ready for Christmas.

"Then drive faster."

"You sure you want me to?" Prussia seemed to have a permanent grin etched onto his face.

"Is it bad?" Now he had his lover worried.

Gil shook his head. "Nope! But this might be!" And the foot on the pedal touched the floor, making the Canadian squeak and his boyfriend laugh. He kept that speed until they managed to get back to their place, quickly parking and opening Mattie's door, making a flourished bow, offering his hand. "Your surprise awaits."

Mattie giggled softly and took it, coming out of the car. He let the Prussian pull him toward the door and handed the albino the keys to the little cottage. As soon as he threw open the door, Mattie could see it.

He stepped in, mouth gaping. "When did you... How did you... Gil?"

Gilbert looked up and used the excuse to kiss his lover. "Awesome, right?" The whole house seemed to be covered in mistletoe. It was hanging in bunches from the ceiling, off hooks where pictures used to rest, wrapped around the pillars and stair railing. And all through these red, green, and white garlands little white Christmas lights twinkled, making the berries sparkle and the house glow with soft warmth.

"Definitely awesome."

"It's a present." The Prussian pulled him under another gathering of the plant and pressed a kiss to his lips softly, feeling the smile of his lover. "For the both of us." He wrapped his arms around the blonde, slowly walking through the halls backwards, giving him kisses every time they got near a bunch. It was nearly constant. "We have a lot of mistletoe to use, Mattie."

"Oh dear." His tone sounded worried, but his eyes betrayed his excitement and joking. "How much did you put up?"

"Let's just say we have a very awesomely green home now." The meaning of that much mistletoe and that many kisses made the Canadian blush, from his cheeks to his ears.

Mattie was tempted and kissed Gil before the other could initiate it. "When did you have the time to put this all up?"

"Remember when you were kidnapped for last-minute shopping this morning? Then. I just left the right rooms clear so when you got in the car to head to Mat's I could finish the rest."

"What made you think to do this?" Gil had started to lead them up the stairs slowly.

"I just wanted to do something awesomely festive that we could both enjoy. That, and now I have every excuse to kiss you senseless."

Mattie shook his head, smiling. "You do that anyway."

Gil laughed, his boyfriend joining in with a soft chuckle. "True. Very true."

"Thank you, Gil." He gave the Prussian another kiss, pausing them in their ascent to the upper level. Prussia grinned and returned it. His grin and the look in his eyes made Mattie pause when they pulled away. "I'm almost afraid to ask what you did to our room, though."

The mischief in Gil's eyes betrayed his vague words. "Nothing too major."

"What's your definition of major today?" Mattie knew better than to expect it to stay the same. Especially on a day like this.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Matthew took his hand and led the way, Gil silently thanking whichever parent of Mattie's had given him the curiosity. He was excited to see how the Canadian nation would react to this surprise.

Now when Matthew opened the door, he felt a bit better about it. The room wasn't too overdone, though very decorated with ribbons of all colors wrapped around the bedposts, the little lights that were all over the house, little trees with ornaments and tinsel, fake candles set up all around the room, and a few more odds and ends. "It's adorable, Gil. I love it."

"Awesome." Pale arms wrapped around his waist again, holding him so they were touching all the way to their legs.

"What time is it, Gil?"

Gilbert nuzzled into his neck, pressing kisses to the soft skin. "Don't know, don't care. Why?"

"I want to know if it's Christmas yet." Truthfully, Christmas growing up had been one of the best days of the year. He and Al always got tons of presents, and both France and England were there, and they were sworn to not fight. It was Mattie's favorite day. Occasionally England's brothers would join them (the no-fighting rule applied there too), so everyone was happy, even with them around. There was only one Christmas when that rule had been broken, but they didn't talk about it. It had been forgotten and forgiven.

Gilbert raised the arm with the watch on it and showed it to his lover. "12:13."

"Think Santa came by yet? " Matthew was only half joking. Everyone knew Finland was Santa, but that didn't make Santa any less of an icon or any less loveable. It probably helped more, actually.

Gil pulled him around to look at the fireplace and the tree right next to it where a few gifts from one another lay. "Hmm. No Santa yet, but I still see a pretty awesome gift."

Mattie looked at him curiously. "Where?"

The Prussian grabbed a bow from the tree and plopped it on his lover's head. "Right here." More mistletoe hung above them and he stole a kiss from his blonde. "Awesomest present ever."

Canada blushed a little and couldn't resist teasing back. "I think my birthday present was better." The Prussian chuckled and gave him a look reading, 'Oh really?' "It was great. Some stranger and I had a great night."

"Would this stranger by chance have had red eyes and white hair?"

Mattie nodded, smiling to his lover. "And great muscles."

Gilbert laughed and leaned in for another kiss but was interrupted by the sound of another voice. "Happy Christmas!"

Gil nearly jumped through the ceiling, making his lover laugh. He saw a short man standing in front of the chimney, laughing along with the Canadian. Finland was so-

"Not awesome!"

**A/N: This is too short, I cut out a ton, and the only reason I have that whole PruCan scene is because I needed to save the next scene with Den and Nor for the next chapter. Which will also be annoyingly short. I do love the end though. I love PruCan but that's not quite the story here. Speaking of, did anyone see the hints for the sequel XD? Thank you to: Aabluedragon, Coffee-is-Life, and Fyngirl.**

**Next chapter is called: ****The Tale Of Christmas Eve Presents**


	16. The Tale of Christamas Eve Presents

**Date- December 24****th**** 2015 (still)**

Now when Gilbert and Matthew left the Kohler household, Ailsa had already been put down to bed, sleepily having said goodbye before being carried up by her father, who had helped her through the routine and tucked her in. It had been a long day for the little girl.

Mathias closed the door as the Icelandic man and his lover left, taking a deep breath before locking up and returning to his wife, smiling as he leaned in the doorway to the living room. He watched Nikolas pick up the last of the mugs and put them in the kitchen sink, turning to see Den watching. "Do you have anything else planned for tonight?"

"A couple things." Nikolas looked at him curiously. "They're a couple of my gifts to you."

"Such as?"

Mat pushed off the doorway and started walking towards him, hands in his pockets. "Well, Ailsa is fast asleep, and all the guests are gone." He grinned at the Norwegian. "These are my special presents to you."

Norway looked up at him when the Dane got so close their chests were nearly touching. "Hmm. Well, let's start with the first one now, then." Mathias chuckled and wrapped an arm around him, leading him upstairs to their bedroom, pulling him into a sweet kiss. "How are you going to make this special, Mathias?"

"Tonight is all about you. Anything. Absolutely anything you want. Everything is for you tonight."

Nikolas smiled a little. He liked it when the Dane doted upon him like this, even if it seemed selfish sometimes. "For now, go start up a bath."

Mathias saluted and walked into the bathroom, preparing a full tub of mistletoe-scented bubbles. The Norwegian stripped down and sat on the edge of the porcelain, distracting the Dane from his goal of the perfect temperature. "You might as well join me."

"Don't mind if I do," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Nikolas slipped into the tub, Mat right behind him.

"You're going to start with my back." Denmark chuckled and started washing Nor slowly. He leaned down to press his lips against the milky white skin of Norway's neck and shoulder, hands rubbing soap into the smaller man's back. While Den worked, he made sure to massage the knots out. Eventually his hands no longer focused on Nikolas's back, washing his front and keeping the other man close in his arms. "You're doing this more often."

"As you wish, love."

"Let me finish up and then we can do something else." Denmark nodded and they quickly rinsed, getting the last of the bubbles off. Mathias took a couple of towels off the rack and wrapped his lover in one, drying himself off with the other. "Go get my pajamas and one of Anderson's books."

Mathias chuckled, grabbing his own pants along the way and pulling them on. Nor took his clothes and joined the Dane on the bed, resting on him as if he were a giant body pillow, which he basically was. Just a little more muscular. "You should read that book now."

Denmark smiled and opened up the book, opening it to Nor's favorite story, _The Wild Swans_. _"Once upon a time there lived a king who had eleven sons and one daughter named Elise. The children loved each other very much and were very close. They lived in a beautiful castle but played and studied just like any children from a large, happy family. Sadly, their mother died shortly after the last little prince was born._

"_As time went on, the king got over the sadness of his wife's death. He met a beautiful woman and fell in love. He asked her to become his queen, not knowing that she was really a witch. 'I will have a loving companion, and my children will have a mother once again.' But as soon as she set foot in the castle, she hated the children and resolved to get rid of them. _

"_The queen began telling lies to turn the king against his children. The, early one morning, she gathered the princes along the castle wall. 'Go!' she ordered. 'You shall wander the world with nothing but your wings to help you!' and with a wave of her cloak, she turned them into wild swans - but because they were princes, each had a gold crown on his head. _

"_The wicked queen told the king that she had seen the princes run away earlier that morning. 'Let the ungrateful wretches go,' she said. Then she sent Elise to live with a peasant family, telling the king that his daughter needed to be with other children. _

"_When Elise turned fifteen, the king decided to send for her. The queen pretended to welcome her kindly. 'Come, my dear,' she said. 'You must get ready for your father.'_

"_While Elise undressed for her bath, the queen used her magic to summon three huge toads. She picked them up one by one and gave each a kiss and a command. 'I want you to sit on Elise's head and make her stupid. You shall lie near her heart and harden it, and you shall hop on her forehead to make her ugly.' Then she threw the toads into the bath, and soon the water turned a sickly green. _

"_But Elise's innocence and sweetness broke the witch's spell. The toads turned to scarlet poppies, and the water became as clear as crystal. The queen flew into a rage. She grabbed the girl, rubbed walnut juice on her face, and tied knots in her hair. _

"_When Elise appeared before the king, he was shocked and angry. 'This child is not my daughter!' he exclaimed. 'Father! It's me, Elise!' cried the poor girl. 'Ha! A dirty wretch who's after your gold!' snorted the queen. _

"'_Take her away!' the king ordered. _

"_Poor Elise crept away into the forest, brokenhearted. She missed her brothers more than ever and longed to hear of them. As she sat by the stream, washing her face and untangling her hair, an old woman appeared beside her. _

"'_Have you seen eleven princes wandering about?' Elise asked hopefully. _

"'_No, my dear child, but I have seen eleven wild swans with little golden crowns on their heads,' the old woman replied. 'They often come to the water's edge at dusk.' She pointed through the woods to a large lake. _

"_Elise ran to the shore and waited. At sunset, she heard the beating of wings, and sure enough, down from the sky came eleven swans wearing crowns. At first Elise was frightened and hid behind a rock. _

"_One by one the swans swooped down to the shore. As they landed, they shook off their feathers. Watching from her hiding place, Elise was amazed to discover that they were her brothers! 'Anton! Sebastian! It's me, Elise!' she cried, calling out their names as she ran into their arms. The brothers could hardly believe their eyes and ears as they gathered around their long-lost sister. _

"_What a happy reunion it was! The brothers told Elise how the witch cast a spell on them, and she explained how she had been banished from the castle. 'We are swans by day and become human at sunset,' explained Anton, the oldest brother. 'I will find a way to save you,' Elise assured them. 'But in the meantime, please don't leave me.'_

"_The brothers found a large piece of cloth for Elise to lie on. Then as the sun rose and the princes turned back onto swans, they gently lifted her up and flew away. Sebastian, the youngest, dropped berries into her lap for food. By sunset they had reached a secret cave in a far-off forest. _

"_That night Elise dreamed of a fairy flying above her on a leaf. 'You can break the spell if you are prepared to suffer,' whispered the fairy. 'You must collect stinging nettles from graveyards and knit eleven shirts from the soft flax. When you have finished them all, throw them over your brothers and the spell will be broken. But beware- until you are finished, you must not speak or laugh.' 'I don't care!' cried Elise in her dream. 'I'll do anything to save my brothers!'_

"_When Elise woke, it was morning, and her brothers had gone. Beside her on the floor lay a huge pile of sharp nettles. She set to work at once. By the time the princes returned to the cave, they found Elise knitting a curious garment. Her hands were scratched and blistered from making the flax. 'What are you doing?' asked Sebastian. But Elise could say nothing. _

"_Tears rose in Sebastian's eyes as he bent over his sister to watch her work. The tears spilled onto her fingers, and at once the blisters disappeared. She smiled at him gratefully but dared not speak or laugh. The brothers watched for a while. The whole thing was so mysterious that they began to understand that some kind of magic was at work. Perhaps Elise was trying to save them._

"_Early the next morning, after the brothers had flown away, Elise stepped out of the cave. 'I'll take my work and sit in that leafy oak,' she thought. 'No one will see me there.'_

"_Before long, however, a group of hunters spotted her. "Who are you, girl?" they shouted roughly. When she didn't respond, they dragged her down from the tree._

"'_Stop!' a voice cried, and a young king came riding up. 'What is your name?' asked the young king kindly. Elise just shook her head and smiled. 'She shall come with me,' said the king, dismissing the hunters. They returned to his castle. The king tried speaking to Elise in several languages, all the while watching her knit. Although she said nothing, her gentle glance and lovely face captured the king's heart. _

"_Elise now lived in luxury, but still she spent most of her time knitting quietly. The king often sat with her and found happiness in her company. At last he spoke to the archbishop. 'I love this sweet maiden, and I mean to marry her,' he announced. _

"_The archbishop was horrified. 'You know nothing about the girl! She could be a witch for all we know! What about her strange knitting?' But the king was determined. He spoke to Elise, who clasped his hand lovingly but still kept silent. They were married soon after. _

"_Elise continued knitting until she had no more nettles left. That night she went to pick nettles from a graveyard. A group of witches had gathered there, but Elise cared only about her brothers' shirts. Meanwhile, the archbishop ran to get the king. 'Your wife is up to no good' he warned. The king followed him and, to his horror, found Elise crouching on the ground while three hideous witches cackled over a nearby grave. _

"'_I can't believe it!' cried the brokenhearted king. 'Do what you must.'_

"_Elise was accused of witchcraft. 'Wife, say you are innocent, I beg you,' pleaded the king. But Elise could only gaze at him sadly. The next morning, she was taken to the market square to be burned at the stake. She was still knitting, and beside her lay a pile of ten shirts. As the cart passed through the crowd, the angry mob shouted, 'Burn the witch!' Suddenly, the sky grew dark as eleven wild swans swooped down beside her. Quickly, she threw the shirts over them. The crowd gasped as the great swans turned into princes. _

"_Sebastian, who got the eleventh shirt with only one sleeve, still had one wing. 'Save me!' Elise cried out at last. 'I'm innocent!'_

"_Elise, surrounded by her brothers, went up to the king. Tears of joy fell from her eyes as she told the story of the spell cast by her wicked stepmother, how she had found her brothers once more, and why she had kept silent while knitting the nettle shirts. The king also wept for joy and clasped his wife tenderly. 'My darling, only someone with your goodness of heart would make such a sacrifice.'_

"_The crowd cheered, 'God bless the queen!' Then Elise noticed Sebastian's wing. 'Oh, your poor arm!' she said in distress. 'Don't be sad,' he said, hugging her. 'I will carry my swan's wing proudly, as the symbol of a sister's unselfish love.'"_

By the end of the story, Nikolas was cuddled into his arms happily, eyes closed, listening. "Thank you, Mathias, for this."

"Anything for you, Niko. You know that." They both settled into the bed, relaxing but not sleeping. "How long do you think until Ailsa wakes and comes to get us up?"

Nikolas opened his eyes slowly, looking towards the door. "I give her till about four. Four-thirty, maybe. She's been good, though, so I think I can part with more sleep for one day." Mathias could only grin. "I enjoy being a mother, I guess."

Den cocked his head to the side. "I thought you loved being a mom? At least to Ailsa."

"I do." He paused, seeing the look on his lover's face. "We have a beautiful family. I wouldn't trade anything for it." Denmark hugged the Norwegian closer. "I think we need to make it bigger, though. Maybe not now, but eventually."

"Are you saying that you want more kids?"

"A boy next time."

Mathias chuckled softly, imagining it. "I think a little boy would certainly be different than little Ailsa. But he'd be just as perfect." He kissed the other man's cheek. "What would we name him?"

"We'll have to wait and see." Nikolas took a deep breath and took both of Mat's hands in his own. "Mathias?"

Den looked at his lover, curious at the mostly worried tone. "Yeah?"

The Norwegian's usually calm voice was softer. "What if I were already pregnant again?"

"Well, that would be great, I mean another ch- wait. Niko?" He paused, turning fully so he could face the smaller man. "_Are_ you pregnant again?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Nikolas pulled out of the Dane's arms, going to grab a box from the other side of the room. "I was going to give this to you tomorrow."

"Nor." Mathias didn't know what to think as the wrapped box was given to him.

"You want your gift or not?" He pushed it towards the Dane again.

Mat was torn. "What did you mean, maybe?"

"I didn't want to give you a straight answer."

"Why?"

"Because it'd spoil your gift." Mathias finally took the box and started to unwrap it.

**A/N: I know it's been a really long time since there was an actual story in the chapters, and I know it's not the official HCA one but this is the condensed version that I personally grew up with and I copied it from the book (I only own the copy, the story is property of the HCA treasury). And Also HAHAHAHAHA cliff hanger! **

**Thank you to: **


	17. The Tale Of Little Blue Blankets

**A/N: You guys are really lucky that my beta is super fast 'cause that was a nice little cliffy I had there! I would hold off on putting this up but I decided to be nice. (plus I already put up that I would have the chapter up within a couple weeks so I figured- eh why not)**

**Date: December 25th, 2015 (Just after midnight)**

Mathias pulled a little blue blanket out of the box and grinned wide. "Niko, why didn't you say anything before?"

Nikolas shrugged as he was pulled into the bed again by the excited Dane. "Because it was close enough that I thought Christmas would be the best time to tell you."

Mathias hugged his lover close, pressing kisses all over his face. "How long have you known?"

"About a month."

"Wow," Denmark breathed. "A baby boy." He kissed the Norwegian again.

Norway smiled just a little. "I haven't decided on how to tell Ailsa yet, though." The little girl was bound to be jealous. Norway could remember when he found Iceland and how jealous Finland and Den had been. And they weren't even real siblings.

"We could tell her that you're going to have another baby. Just be simple about it." Mathias thought it was a simple process. Something easy to do. He knew that there would be a lot of rivalry for his and Nik's attentions, but regardless, it would all turn out fine. Nikolas nodded, putting a hand on his stomach, already dreading the huge bulge he would see there soon. It wasn't that he didn't want the baby. It was that he missed seeing his feet when it got to that point. "Well, now we have another bedroom to decorate."

Nikolas smiled a little, already imagining what they would create in the new room. "That shouldn't be too hard, though."

"I wonder if the pregnancy will go the same. You know, cravings and whatnot." Nikolas shrugged, hoping it would be easier, since they knew what to expect now. "I'm going to the store and stocking up on peanut butter, bagels, and pickles." Mathias nudged his lover with a grin.

"I wonder what this one will be like."

"Adorable?"

"Maybe he'll look more like you, too."

Mat grinned at the idea. "It would be pretty awesome, seeing a little me running around."

Norway raised an eyebrow. "Two Denmarks. Maybe that's not such a good idea." Mathias pouted. "I can see the trouble you two would get into." Nikolas settled in the Dane's arms, thinking it all over. "I wonder what my brother will think when I tell him."

Mat groaned, and his head fell on the Norwegian's shoulder.

"Don't worry. He didn't kill you last time, right?"

Den gave him a look. "He tried. He really tried. I mean, yeah, he loves Ailsa, and he'll certainly love his nephew, but he really hates that I'm their dad." It was true. At one point, Erik had come after him with his car. Lucky for Den, Nikolas had come out and stood by the side of the road, arms crossed, disappointment on his face. That had been enough to stop the Icelander.

"I wouldn't say he hates it."

"Then what would you say?"

"He does accept you to a degree. If he hated you, he would have tried harder to keep us apart. He's unhappy, yes, but just give him time." Mathias tightened his arms around the other. "I think Ailsa, and soon her brother, are helping more than hurting." Mathias nodded a couple times and allowed Nikolas to continue. "He respects you for being a good father."

"I appreciate that." Den paused. "Do you think I'm a good dad, Nor?"

"Of course I do." They both rested in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Nikolas nudged his lover. "You haven't said hi yet."

Mathias grinned and moved away so he could kiss the Norwegian's stomach, making Norway shake his head in amusement. "Hi, little guy. You gotta grow up to be big and strong like Mommy and Daddy."

Nikolas couldn't hold back his smile. "Hopefully he's not too strong right away. Ailsa wasn't always gentle when she started kicking."

"I remember, but in all those baby books they said that girls are a lot more active and kick harder than boys. I bet he'll be gentle, and when he's born, I'm sure he'll be a mama's boy." Nikolas shook his head, smiling as the Dane rejoined him at the headboard of the bed. "Did you have any names you thought of?"

"Only two now. Lukas and Soren."

"I can think of Christiansen, Mikkel, Tobias, Aleksander, and Caspar as first names." He paused. "And maybe Erik as a middle name."

This surprised the Norwegian. "Why Erik?"

"It might make Uncle Ice warm up a little more to a mini-me."

Nikolas nodded, seeing the logic. "You might want to have a different reason for when he asks, though."

"He is their only biological uncle?"

"That might work." Mat smiled happily, and though he mostly wanted Iceland to be less hateful of his son, Denmark had a very strong sense of family. "You have any preference on the first name?"

"I like the two you mentioned and the ones I listed. Aleksander isn't really a favorite, nor is Caspar, but I do like the other three." He smooched the Norwegian's cheek. "What about you? Any real preference?"

Nikolas shook his head, thinking. "Speaking of names, we have one more to worry about." Denmark cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Ailsa's dog. Tammara would work if it were a girl. If it were a boy..."

"Jakob?"

Nikolas shrugged. It was Ailsa's dog. She would most likely name it something silly. "There's going to be a lot for you to handle in a few months."

Den took a deep breath, realizing the amount of stress he was about to be put under. "You and the little boy, Ailsa, and the new puppy." Nor was about to tell him how he would try to do as much as possible. "You need to focus on keeping yourself healthy, and in doing so, keeping the baby healthy." Mathias interrupted.

"Think you can manage all of us?"

Mathias paused before nodding. "You know, this time? Yeah, I think I know what to expect this time."

Norway worried, however. Maybe all of this was going to be too much. "But it's not just me anymore." Too much for just Denmark to be able to handle.

"I know. But Ailsa is six. She's at a good age. Anytime things start getting bad with the mood swings, we'll have the puppy to distract her until you calm down or one of her uncles can get her."

They intertwined their fingers, Mathias pulling their joined hands up to press a kiss to the top. "Maybe I should have worked on a spell to manage mood swings."

Denmark shook his head, frowning. "You know the risks of using magic while pregnant, or having magic upon you at the time, as well as I do." Norway muttered a barely heard, 'Unfortunately'. "Hey Nor? Last time you were pregnant, Grenli and you were working on something. What was it?"

Nikolas hesitated. "How'd you hear about that?"

"Gren told me."

Nikolas silently cursed the little fairy. She was such a blabbermouth. "I knew you were worried about snapping again, so it's just a spell to prevent that. If anything, it would at least give you some control." Mathias had no reason to worry, Nikolas knew that, but it would reassure the Dane. The last time that Denmark had snapped was over three hundred years ago. It seemed that it was triggered by isolation and stress. The first time was the worst; nothing had been as bad as then. It still scarred Mathias's mind though.

Denmark blinked. "Really?"

"I haven't been able to complete it yet, but I'm close."

Mathias brought his lover closer, placing his free hand on the Norwegian's stomach. "Thank you."

Now, when you're little, and it's Christmas, you don't sleep for the longest time. Ailsa was no different from other children in this respect. She had fallen asleep earlier but woke up, around one in the morning and curious, and snuck downstairs, not paying any attention to the light on in her parents' room.

Ailsa had to know if Santa had been there yet. When she came off the last step, her eyes flew to the tree, where she saw a man in a red suit putting presents down. "S-Santa?!"

Finland smiled; this was his favorite part of Christmas. The excitement that the kids had. "Hello, Ailsa." He stood up and turned around, holding his arms out for a hug.

The little girl was frozen but managed to run over and jump into his arms, hugging him tight. "What did you get me?! Did you bring things for Mommy and Daddy too?! Can I see your reindeer?! Please! I wanna see them! Can we?! Can we?!"

Finland laughed softly. "I can't tell you what I got you, yes I brought them presents too, and yes, you can see my reindeer."

"Yay! Let's go!"

Finland shook his head a little, amused, and walked with her over to the closet. "Let's grab your coat first, sweetie." She quickly grabbed it from the hanger and pulled it on as fast as she could, beyond excited.

Finland took her out the front door and pulled a small bell from his pocket. "Ring this for me, sweetie?"

She took it, confused, and shook it, and the soft bell jingled the tune of her favorite Christmas song. She looked at it in shock but was interrupted by eight reindeer flying down with a sleigh. Finland put her down on the ground, and she cautiously approached one, hand held out. The front reindeer licked the outstretched appendage, making the girl giggle. "Which one is this one?"

"That's Prancer."

She smiled wide. "Santa? Can I ride in the sleigh? I promise I'll be good!"

Finny chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I wish you could, but your mommy and daddy would worry if they didn't know where you were, and I have to get to all the other children's houses." She looked about to cry, and he picked her up, Christmas magic lacing through his words. "Ailsa, it's time to go to sleep."

"But..." she started, trying to keep her eyes open as he took her back into the house.

"Don't you want to open your presents first thing? Wake up your mommy and daddy and have hot chocolate with marshmallows? To play with your new toys, try on your new clothes, and pull your parents under the mistletoe just to get kisses and make them kiss?" He was walking up the stairs, getting her into her room as she nodded sleepily. He smiled and took off her coat, tucking her into her bed, all snug and warm. "Merry Christmas, Ailsa."

"Merry Christmas, Santa…"

**A/N: And that my good people, is the way my dad would get me to go to sleep on Christmas Eve. He'd tempt me with all the good of the next day. Also! What do you guys think about the little baby boy coming? You guys excited? Cause I am. What do you guys think his name will be? I'll give you a hint, it is one that they suggested. And his middle name will be Erik. Just saying. **

**So much fluff and cute in this thing I swear. There was some plot in there too! I promise!**

**Next chapter is called: ****The Tale Of Flying Projectiles**


	18. The Tale Of Flying Projectiles

** A/N: Sorry about how long this took, my computer was and still is very broken but I was able to get this done. Hopefully my computer will be fixed soon so I can give you guys the next chapters for Royal Promiscuity and L-O-V-E as well!**

** Date: December 25****th**** 2015**

The actual Christmas morning had gone as expected. Ailsa had awoken her parents as soon as she opened her own eyes. Denmark made breakfast, grinning at his lover and husband at every moment he had. Nor rolled his eyes just a little every time he caught the Dane; knowing why he was so happy, though, did soften the man's heart.

Only one present was left under the tree by the time that they had all eaten and passed around all the gifts from friends and family that the Finn had left there the night before.

Ailsa had gotten many princess dresses from her Uncles Berwald and Tino; a doll that was a "look-alike" named Elise and came with a million little accessories and clothes from her Uncle Alfred (the label read _American Girl Doll_, whatever that was); her mother had given her fairytale books that looked like they had been hand-written and bound; her father had given her a huge Lego set along with some huge Christmas kisses; her friend Miss Bela had sent her a rather nice set of drawing pens and pencils with some sketchbooks and a note that read: '_Keep drawing, little one_.'

Her Uncle Erik had sent her some licorice and a couple of sparkling rocks that he claimed were from volcanoes, and Uncle Kaoru had given her some mild firecrackers and a few lanterns that he mentioned should not be lit by anyone but her parents. Her Uncle Mattie had sent her some recipes that she could try with her dad as well as an apron made just for her with her name on it. Along with that, her Uncle Gilbert gave her a bunch of cooking stuff, all in blue, with a note that said it was Uncle Mattie's idea if she didn't like it and totally his own idea if she did.

Den and Nor hadn't gotten as many gifts, but with as many Christmases as they had lived through, it really wasn't easy to figure out something that they didn't already have or hadn't already been given. That didn't bother them in the least, however; the real joy was in seeing how excited their daughter was with all her presents.

Now back to the last present under the tree. It was a small cage that Mathias was sure to take out gently, placing it in front of his little girl. "Remember to be gentle with her, Ailsa." When her eyes hit the sight, her head bobbed up and down with excitement. Mat smiled and pulled the sleeping Finnish Spitz puppy from the cage, placing her carefully into the girl's arms.

"She's so fluffy!" Ailsa hugged her new friend close. The puppy, quite tame even taking into account the sleepiness, snuggled into the warmth of her new owner. "What's her name?"

Nikolas walked back into the room with his coffee (decaf) in one hand, the other going straight to thread his fingers into his lover's spikey hair. "Tammara."

Ailsa looked like she was getting a little antsy, ready to wake the puppy, but Mathias looked at her seriously. "She's just a little baby. For now you have to be gentle and sweet with her. When she gets older you can play." The little girl pouted but nodded, understanding her role for this.

Something more under the tree caught her dad's attention: dog supplies. Thank goodness Finny had thought to put those there or they would probably be in a bit of a pickle.

Nikolas glanced to his lover, scanning, asking if he should bring up the news yet. Den nodded, smiling as he set up a pen for the puppy.

"Ailsa. There's one more gift."

She looked up at her mother, surprised. "Yay! What is it?! What is it?!" She didn't see any more gifts wrapped anywhere.

Nikolas hesitated one more second before coming out with it, knowing that he would have to prepare for any number of reactions. He hoped that she would not be too jealous – not yet, at least, not with the first hearing of the news. "In a few months, you're going to have a baby brother."

The littlest blonde's blue eyes lit up considerably. "Really? I get to be a big sister then!"

Mathias sighed silently in relief. Siblings were always such a touchy thing with their family, and with almost every nation, really.

***Awesome Transitioning-one and a half months-January 7****th****, 2016***

Mathias awoke that morning to the feeling of his lover leaving the bed quickly and the sound of him soon emptying his stomach. Mat groaned softly and quickly got up, pulling on his robe and getting a glass of water for his pained lover. He learned last time that saying a word could get him in serious trouble, and with their daughter around, he really didn't want to risk Norway having a temper. Den just rubbed the Norwegian's back gently, putting the water next to him so he could get it when he was ready.

That was when the sound of their little girl rushing downstairs with her puppy came floating around their room. "Mathias..."

Mat stood again. "On it, Nik." Nikolas was about to respond but had to close his mouth, gagging before throwing up again. "You stay here and rest. I'll make breakfast and take care of the little ones." And with that he pressed a kiss to the top of Nik's head and left, following his daughter's path.

The puppy started barking as soon as he hit the bottom step. From upstairs he could hear his lover's annoyed yell. "Mathias!"

"I'm on it, Nor!" The Dane ushered the puppy outside so she could do her business, not worrying about her going far with the fences he had set up. Then he was able to turn his attention to his still-sleepy Ailsa; he picked her up and put her on the counter in the kitchen, starting to make the two of them breakfast, not going to tempt fate by trying to make Norway anything before he was told what Nikolas would be having. He had learned his lesson with the first pregnancy.

"What are we going to have, Daddy?"

"Waffles, baby girl."

She smiled tiredly at him, swinging her feet gently as he scrambled about the kitchen, pausing at one point to let the puppy back in and put her into her little pen area.

Nikolas came down, obviously in a bad mood. Den gingerly pushed a spoon and a jar of peanut butter into his view, but that seemed to irritate the Norwegian even more. "You seriously think I can eat right now? Just get my coffee."

Denmark nodded and switched them out. "That's what I thought." Along with that, he put a plate of food in front of his little girl.

"It's not good to skip breakfast, Mommy." Nor had been the one to ingrain that into her head.

Nor shook his head, taking a small sip of his coffee, wishing that it had the caffeine he craved. "I'm not hungry. "

"But-"

The mug was put down a little more harshly than usual. "Just eat, Ailsa."

Den quickly leaned over to smooth things over. "Mommy's not exactly feeling well right now, engel. He needs some quiet time."

Ailsa understood that and brightened a little from the rebuff. "Aww! I'll help you feel better, Mommy!"

Nikolas took a breath, obviously wishing for silence. "Be quiet and eat."

Ailsa shrunk back down a bit, doing as she was told, feeling a little better when her father's hand started rubbing her back softly. Den knew how she must be feeling, and he didn't want their little girl to think that it was her fault. When all was finished and the dishes were put away, Ailsa tried to talk again. "Mommy?"

Norway sighed. "What, Ailsa?"

"Will you play with me today?"

"Maybe."

"Are you feeling better yet?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just not feeling well."

"But why -"

Nikolas tried very hard to keep his temper reined in, but it still showed. "Ailsa. Be quiet." She tried to apologize for being nosy but was cut off almost immediately. "Quiet. Please."

Den picked Ailsa off her chair and prodded her towards the other room. "Ailsa, how about you go and play with Tammara?" The little girl nodded and escaped dejectedly from the kitchen. As soon as she was out of earshot, Mathias turned to his lover. "Nik? Can you take a deep breath for me?"

"You think I haven't tried that, idiot?" The Norwegian's glare fixed on his husband.

"Nikolas." Mathias kept his own tone stern. "Just _try_."

Nor's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me what to do. I _have_ tried."

Den gestured to the doorway leading to where their daughter was playing, obviously trying to remind him of what had just happened. "You need to calm down a little. Please just try again." He watched as the Norwegian took a deep breath, his whole demeanor softening as he regained control of himself.

This kind of thing happened a lot over the next few months, but until he reached four and a half months, he hadn't lost complete control.

** *April 12****th****, 2016***

At the eighteen week mark there was a bad day, a week after Den had gone to a get together with Prussia and a bunch of the guys. Ailsa and Den had painted a bit, then they had given Norway hugs and started lunch. When Nikolas finally looked at the ones that his husband had drawn, he frowned. "Why did you paint me as being pregnant?"

Denmark snorted from the other room, walking back in. "What do you mean? That picture is supposed to be before now."

Nikolas's eyes grew hard and threw the picture down, grabbing the candle from the table beside him and throwing it at his husband with all his might. Luckily, Den was only grazed as he ducked out of the way. "I am _not_ that fat!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I never said you're fat!" He rubbed his shoulder a little, wary of the Norwegian.

"But you _painted_ me as fat!" Norway was heaving everything relatively heavy he could find at the Dane, who was doing everything he could to avoid the objects

"Sorry! I'm not a good artist, okay!"

"No! Its _not_ okay! I don't care how sorry you are! You will fix it!"

When your parents are yelling, you investigate, and if they so much as glance in your direction, you scramble away as quickly as possible, regardless of whether or not that would draw more attention to you. When Ailsa crept down the stairs at the sound of her mother yelling at her father (which didn't ever happen; when her mother was mad, he was quiet about it), she could hear the thump of objects hitting the walls and the occasional inhale of air that her dad made when he got hit himself.

Ailsa peeked around the corner, seeing the worried look on her dad's face as he spotted her. Her mom, however, didn't even see her – just threw something backwards, a book. She cried out in pain as it made solid contact with her shoulder.

She ran away, crying, going straight back up the stairs. "Ailsa!" Mathias went after her, his thoughts of his angered spouse all erased from his mind. Nikolas seemed to suddenly realize what he had done and sank to the floor, disgusted with himself, hand over his mouth as every bit of his anger from before suddenly disappeared.

Mathias was able to find his little girl hiding under his desk in the office. He was barely able to coax her out from underneath, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. "Shhh... Shhh... It's okay, baby. It's okay. Mommy didn't mean to hit you, sweetie. Shhhh... It's okay."

She only cried louder. "Mommy hates me!"

Mat shook his head and hugged her tighter. "No, he doesn't." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Mommy loves you very much. He was angry with me. He didn't mean to hit you." She buried her face in his chest, crying her eyes out. "It's okay, sweetie. It's okay… Shhh." He looked up and saw his Norwegian lover standing in the doorway, obviously wishing he could take it all back. Mat rubbed Ailsa's back gently and gestured his lover over.

"Ailsa, it's okay. Mommy didn't mean to."

Nikolas slowly placed a hand on his little girl's back. "I would never purposely hurt you. I'm sorry." She stayed still, and Nikolas sighed softly. "Ailsa, please?" the Norwegian softly petted her hair, and she moved a little to look at him, allowing herself to be pulled into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Ailsa." He stood with her in his arms. "Why don't we go get you some ice, okay?"

A little while later, after making dinner, a knock sounded at the door. Mathias nodded at his lover and made his way to the front door, stepping over numerous toys. When he opened the ornate wooden door, his brother-in-law was standing there, worry in his eyes. "Hey Erik. Sorry about the late notice."

Iceland shook his head. "It's fine. I just had to rearrange a few things. Besides, you said it was worse than last time, right?" He had heard all the horror stories from the first time Nikolas had been pregnant, and it wasn't pretty.

"Unfortunately."

"Good luck then." Mathias handed him the little girl's bag and called Ailsa over.

The moment she saw him, her face lit up. "Hi, Uncle Erik!" He smiled down at her and nodded his own greeting.

"Thanks, Ice. Really." Another nod and the little blonde hugged both her parents with big kisses for everyone except Ice.

Both of her parents stood on the steps and waved at their daughter as she drove away with her uncle for the weekend. He would have her for the weekend so her mother would have enough time to calm down completely and hold onto himself better.

All three days, Mathias didn't leave his lover's side. He kept him sane, kept him from blaming himself. Mathias kept him whole. "Thank you, Mathias. This would be a lot harder if it weren't for you handling this as well as you are."

Den held him close, cuddling with him on the couch. "Well, I try to make it better for you."

Nor smiled just a little bit, hands over his stomach. "You do a good job."

**A/N: Thank you to: , SnakeGirl1, i-Spit-on-Fire, TheShadowBoo, and ThePrussianFujoshi.**

** Also if you pay attention to the dates you will see that the part I mentioned where Den hung out with Pru will come up in the first sequel to Storyteller which, if you've been paying any attention to these notes, is called Fading Into The Foreground. Also to announce, there will be a link to a timeline posted at the end of all of these stories. (which if you look on my profile it will tell you what is all in this series.)**

**Next chapter will be called: ****The Tale of Sketches and Old Worries**


	19. The Tale of Sketches and Old Worries

**A/N: So yeah. I don't really have anything to say about this one. Other than I hate filler chapters. I hate writing them, I hate reading them, I don't like them at all but this one has a bit of plot mixed in as does the next one which is why I can't just cut them out entirely. I promise the non-filler chapters will return by chapter 19ish if I can remember them properly. Also I may go back to the beginning and edit my first chapters of this, as the writing isn't as good then as it is now (I hope it's gotten noticeably better). I'm sorry if this is relatively short compared to the others I've been posting lately, I have so little drive to work on this one specifically, it actually worries me how much farther along RP is compared to this, considering how much later I started it. **

**Date:**

"So do you still want Tino and Mattie over tomorrow? I don't need to be dragged out by Gil and Al, really."

Nikolas waved him off dismissively. "It's fine. I haven't seen them in a while, anyway." Denmark nodded a little. "Do you know where you guys are going?"

"No clue. Al only said that he was kidnapping me."

A little voice came from their side. "Can I come, Daddy?"

Denmark looked down at his daughter and picked her up, pulling the phone from his pocket. "Let's see what Uncle Al says, okay?" He started searching for his friend's number, so glad that he didn't have to remember all of the nation's phone numbers anymore. Contacts in phones were just so much easier on everyone.

A familiar cheery voice came into the speaker of Mathias's phone. "Yo, dude! What's up?"

"Hey Al! So where were you planning to drag me to?" He had to make sure it would be a good place for Ailsa if she ended up going along.

"I was thinkin' we could go boarding or something epic like that. Whatcha think?" Mat grinned; he hadn't been snowboarding in the longest time, and he missed it.

"Well, Ailsa was wondering if we could take her along."

"But it's supposed to be guy time, Mat!" He could nearly hear the pout in Alfred's voice.

Mathias smiled at his daughter. He wasn't going to tell her no. "Fine, fine, I understand. But _you_ get to tell her why she can't come. I already got the please-Daddy voice today."

The American got louder when he whined; Den wasn't sure if he'd ever noticed that before. "She's your daughter, dude! And since you told her yes, you can tell her no."

Denmark chuckled. "Oh no, _you_ said that she couldn't, so _you_ can tell her." He held out the phone to his little girl, smiling bright. "Uncle Al wants to say hi, sweetie~!"

Through the phone he could hear the protests of his friend. "What?! Mat! Not okay!"

The little girl took it happily, lighting up at the opportunity to talk with one of her most fun uncles. "Hi, Uncle Al!"

America sighed softly. "Uh, hey Ailsa. What's up?"

"I'm watching a movie with Mommy and Daddy!"

Al was scrambling for a reason. "Sounds fun. So your dad, uncle Gil, and I are going up boarding tomorrow, so… maybe you should have fun with your mom, and… yeah!"

Ailsa pouted, and Al nearly felt the sting of her puppy eyes. "But! But! I wanted to go~!"

Alfred had to push past the cute and stand his ground, as much as he wanted to be saying yes. "It's guy time, Ailsa. You wouldn't have fun. Maybe next time?" She looked up at her dad with the most pitiful look she could imagine, and even as immune as he was trying to convince himself he was getting, he was hit pretty hard. "Hey Ailsa, let me talk to your dad for a min."

Ailsa held the phone out to her father, pouting the whole time. "Yeah, Al?"

"Is Nik up for traveling at all? Cuz we could just all go up and Tino and Mattie trade places going down bunny slopes with her."

"I'll ask, but I won't make any guarantees." He looked up to see his pregnant lover attempting to knit for the millionth time. He could hand sew a pair of pants into submission in under an hour, but for some reason the Norwegian could never get the hang of working with yarn. "Hey Nor?" The only response was a hum of acknowledgement. "Al was wondering if you'd be up for traveling? He was planning a snowboarding trip thing."

Nikolas shook his head slowly. "I could maybe do it, but I don't know about that long a trip."

Den put his mouth up to the phone again. "How far is it?"

The sounds of a map being unfolded rustled into the speaker. "Um... hey dude? Where's your country on this map?"

Mathias's hand went to cover his face with a sound _smack_. "_How_ do you not know? I'm one of your _best_ bros!"

"I only see my country, though!"

"Is it a world map or a map of America?"

"Aren't they the same?"

Another smack. "No."

"You sure? That's all I have."

"Dear god, Al. Go look up 'map of Denmark' online. You can do _that,_ right?"

"Of course I can!" The sounds of clicking started, then a slam on the keyboard rang through the speaker. "Wait! Why should I look? You know your country better than anyone!"

Denmark grinned, laughing at his friend. "It's funnier that you didn't think of that."

"Dude! That's not cool!"

"Neither is not knowing where I am on the map."

"I... whatever, dude! Just tell me where we should go!"

Mathias chuckled and took a deep breath, going over his map in his head. "The closest good one is about two and a half hours away."

"Is it epic enough?"

"Dude. Do you even need to ask? Would I choose an un-epic place?"

"That's true, and now we have a mountain! So is Nik gonna make it that far or not?"

"Niko, do you think two and a half hours is too much?"

Nikolas still didn't look up from his mess of soft yarn. "Probably. I won't know for sure until I see how I feel in the morning, though."

Mathias grinned to himself, patting the top of his daughter's head. "We have a solid probably."

***Awesome Transition to that Night***

"Mathias, I've heard from Grenli recently. She was telling me about maybe having a chance at becoming queen."

It was after dinner and the house had calmed down, especially since the Danish man had gone out and played with the dog enough that she was too tired to be rowdy. "Really? That's amazing!"

"It's unusual for a new queen to take the throne so quickly, though."

The contract sprang into Mathias's head, and he felt a chill run down his back. "Dang, I hope it's not like last time."

"It might be worse. Grenli's been getting stronger." Nikolas was just as worried, if not more so. This was about his husband now, the father of his two children. The father that might just miss out on his son's first moments of life if Grenli took power any time soon.

"I've noticed that." She had been coming by less often, and when she did, the little blue fae was having less and less trouble with her magic. She was learning and becoming more and more powerful. "We're gonna need to talk to _her._"

The little girl looked up from her game of chess with herself. "Who's her? What are you talking about?" She was not winning.

Mathias patted his daughter's head softly. "We're talking about a deal I made with the fae queen Sekari."

"Don't worry about it, though, Ailsa. It's something your dad and I need to handle."

She seemed to accept that answer and went back to her game. Norway examined his little girl, thinking about all the jealousy that she had been exhibiting lately, and pulled the clip out of his hair. "Ailsa?"

She looked up, and he gestured for her to join him. "Yes, Mommy?"

"If I share something special with you, will you promise to try and share with your brother?" She nodded curiously, and her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the press of her hair being pushed back and the famous clip pin into her hair. "Just be careful with it."

"I will be!" Den smiled at her and straightened the little cross in her hair; she looked up, smiling brightly at her father. "Do I look pretty, Daddy?"

"Of course you do, Engel."

"Daddy? Do you have anything special?" She never saw her dad with anything in specific. "Like mommy's clip is special!"

Mathias chuckled softly, nodding a few times. "I can think of five things. The first three are right here. You, your brother, and your mommy are the most special things to me. But if you're thinking objects?" She bobbed her head quickly, almost losing the clip. "My mermaid and my axe from the Viking days."

Her blue eyes went bright wide, excitement radiating through her little body. "You have a mermaid?!"

"The statue in Copenhagen, Ailsa. She was the one who gave me Mommy's clip. "

Ailsa leaned back against the couch, nuzzling her mother's leg softly, petting the puppy in her lap. Nikolas smiled softly and ran a hand through her hair gently. "I was about your size then."

"Really?"

She tried hard to think of her parents as small as her, but the image was quite odd. "Your father was too."

Mathias looked at his daughter's confused face and chuckled softly, standing and walking to the storage closet. "Lemme see if I can find it." A bang resounded through the closet with an exclamation of "Ow!" from the Dane as he pulled himself out with a soft leather book in his arms. "Got it!" He rubbed the top of his head gently, wincing.

"What is it? What is it?"

Mat grinned and sat down at the couch again, pulling his little girl into his lap and putting the book in her lap lightly. "When we were little, we all figured out that Uncle Berwald was pretty good with art. He did tons of pictures of us. Do you wanna see? These are the only ones that survived." She nodded rapidly and opened the dusty brown book, showing sketches of little kids. "This was Uncle Tino, here's Mommy, and this is me." He pointed to each of them as he changed the pages.

"You were so little!"

Nikolas smiled a little as he leaned on his husband. "I still have that tunic." Ailsa looked up at him curiously, and Nor nodded. "There are a few things I've kept from my childhood. So has your father. We should pull those out sometime."

"Hey, do you know if my old armor is still in the storage unit?"

Nikolas nodded again, thinking. "It should be."

"What about your dresses?"

A blush came over the Norwegian's face. "They weren't dresses!"

**A/N: Thank you to: Imaginary-Dreams-Writer, ForbiddenTwilit, ThePrussianFujoshi, sempaiwins, thenordic5forever96, hetalianpegasus, . And a super big thank you to my most amazing beta Somebody's World for helping me push through this block, as stubborn as it is. **


	20. The Tale Of Pirate Booty

**A/N: So I know it's been a lonnnng while for updates and I'm really sorry about that. I swear, I will get these stories done, I will get it done I have not given up on them yet. I swear. Thank you to: koryandrs, , shinigami02master, ****Neal-Illustrator, leafywarrior, WolfTooth, obsessed01616, ,****Mayrose-Amica, VolleyballWeaboo, and AngelaLives.**

Mathias burst out of the basement, his long red trench coat whipping around in the air displacement, his wide brimmed hat donned with a large red feather, white shirt strung together at the top, black puffy pants held up by the leather belt that may have at one time been black, now a faded brownish color, a large gold belt buckle in the center, twin rifle holsters at his sides, sword sheath swinging at his hip. "Let's find us some treasure!"

Peals of excited laughter came from the little girl on the couch, dressed in one of her many princess outfits. "We need a treasure map!"

The Dane shook his head and pulled an old map out from behind him, unrolling it on the table carefully. "Here we are milady!" He pointed to a spot on the map, which honestly could have been anywhere. It was a very old map, faded around the edges, no markers of where it was supposed to be, no coasts, no labels. Nikolas could probably tell you on a good day but it didn't matter much anymore, the days of pillaging and river hopping were over. "Where are we to go?"

Ailsa drew a path with her finger, seemingly random. "This way Daddy." Mathias nodded and she pulled on his coat to the couch again. "Quick! A storm is coming in!"

"Oh no! We have to get to shelter!" Denmark grabbed a blanket and covered them in it, hugging his little girl close and tickling her.

When they emerged, giggling and smiling they noticed a trail of golden chocolate coins laid out in a trail, leading to the upstairs. "Daddy!"

"Looks like we're close to the treasure my princess!"

Ailsa jumped up quickly, remembering to pat her princess dress down and started following the trail, picking up her 'treasure' as they went. The trail led all the way to her room and upon her bed was Norway, smiling softly and wearing his old pirate hat, holding a bag of chocolate coins. "Mommy!" She rushed forward and hugged her mother, smiling brightly then looking back to her father. "Daddy look! Treasure!"

"Whoa! That's amazing!"

They played pirate games all afternoon until the little girl was tuckered out and napping on the couch. Mathias quickly retreated to the kitchen to start on dinner, not taking his gear off, and not going to until he absolutely had to. He looked pretty bad ass as a pirate. "Anything I can do 'Jarl'?"

Mathias grinned at his lover who was leaned against the doorway. He leaned over and gave the Norwegian a kiss. "I loved it when you call me that."

"I know but that doesn't answer my question."

"Nah, I got it. What are you in the mood for?"

"Doesn't matter. He's satisfied right now."

"Then something simple."

"I think I'll be able to make it tomorrow at this rate."

Mathias smiled and nodded. "The fresh mountain air would be a good change from suburbia."

That night was quiet, they ate dinner and helped their daughter clean up the living room and eventually, after three stories and an hour of cuddling they got the little princess to sleep. The next morning they would go to the mountains and have a fun full family trip.

But tonight it was time for sleep. Time to doze off and get some much needed rest for the days to come.

**A/N: I know it's not much but its as much as I could get out for this section. Next chapter should be more. **


	21. The Tale Of Mountain Antics

**A/N: So my M key is broken. That did not help me with this chapter. But hey! It's still done!**

Norway awoke the next morning to kicking and lots of motion within his belly, not as harsh as when he had been pregnant with Ailsa, but still enough to wake him. "Shhh…" He rubbed his pale hand over the areas on his belly kicked. "I'm right here. Calm down."

Mathias stirred and raised his head. "You okay?" His voice, laced with sleep.

Nik nodded and petted his lover's spikey hair. "He's just active right now."

The Dane reached over and put his hand over Nikolas's. "It's alright little guy." He met the other's eyes. "Should I get up with you?"

"You can sleep a little longer Mathias, but I think I'm going to get up since he's awake." Denmark nodded and settled back into his pillow. He was a lot less paranoid than with their first child and it was a serious amount of stress relief for the Norwegian. When Mathias was overly worried, it made Nik worried.

Nikolas slowly pulled himself out of the bed, putting his hand to his belly as he walked around. He went first to his daughter's room, the soft green walls accenting the purple comforter and sheets that Ailsa loved to pieces. And sleeping upon that comforter was the puppy, fluffy and snoring softly as the little girl slept.

Going into the closet he started pulling out her winter clothes and setting them on her dresser so she would be able to get them on quickly, smiling softly at the sight of her in the mirror, sleeping soundly, blonde hair askew over her pillow, mouth parted ever so slightly as she breathed. It was a happy sight.

After watching his little girl sleep a few more moments he left the room, keeping the door just open enough if the puppy needed to come down the stairs. In the kitchen he pulled out the only bag of coffee Mathias allowed in the house. Ugh decaf.

At least it didn't smell any different.

He sat there with his mug, wishing it was full of caffeine, for half an hour before he was joined by his lover who was quick to start breakfast. "Morning Norge~." A kiss was pressed to the edge of his mouth, a quick turn of the head to get a real kiss and a sleepy but bright smile from the Dane. "How are you? How is the little boy?"

"We're fine. He settled down a little while ago."

"Good to know he'll be an active little guy."

When the dog came barreling down the stairs the adults knew the little girl was awake. Confirmation would be the sound of "Daddy! I need help!"

"Your father is busy Ailsa."

"But I need help Mommy!"

Nikolas shook his head, smiling a bit. "Then come down here."

She came running down the stairs, sweater half on, everything unzipped and all in the wrong places. With a smile her mother kneeled down and helped put it all on properly, zipping all zippers except the front of her winter jacket.

Mathias set out the breakfast he had made on plates in front of his family and ran upstairs to pull on his own gear. "They'll be here in a few minutes." He called down, grabbing the pre-packed bag.

Just in time! Three loud bangs sounded on the door, the dog beginning to bark and jump around excitedly. "Tammara calm down you silly dog!" Oddly enough it was Ailsa calming the puppy.

America's voice sounded through the door. "Dudes! We're here!"

Den spun in the hallway from the stairs and opened the door wide. "Hey guys!" America and Prussia were in the front, followed closely by Tino and Matthew.

Through the hustle and bustle of getting ready somehow they managed to get everyone's equipment into the car, everyone bundled up in winter clothes, and the dog set up in the backyard with a fairy caretaker for the day.

Ailsa was in the second car, with her mother, Canada, and Finland, the more rowdy group of America, Denmark, and Prussia being in the first car.

Tino glanced into the mirror that would give him a look at the young one from his spot in the driver's seat. "So Ailsa, I saw a little violin in the living room, are you being taught?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Mommy has been teaching me!"

Norway smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm. "And how long have you been playing now?"

"Um…" She tapped her fingers on her chin like she had seen her father do before. "A year!"

Finland laughed softly, enjoying how happy she seemed about that fact but Canada was the one to ask the next question. "What else do you like playing?"

"Daddy has been showing me how to play the piano."

"What can you play?"

"Daddy gave me a book of songs for my birthday and I can already play half of them!" Ailsa was so proud to tell them. "Mostly on my violin though. Do you play anything Uncle Matthew?"

He nodded a few times. "I play the guitar, bass, piano, the banjo, the flute, clarinet, harmonica, harp, cello, and drums." The Fin _and_ the Norwegian gave him looks, wondering just how much time he had on his hands. Mattie spotted them and looked away, embarrassed. "What? I get bored."

Ailsa's jaw had dropped. "That's a lot!"

It was Nikolas who spoke next. "Even with Gilbert around as often as he is?" Which was honestly something Tino had been wondering too.

A shrug. "Gilbert hasn't always been around."

"Uncle Tino? Do you play that many things?"

He shook his hatted head. "Not really. I've played before but I've been a lot busier than Mattie. Plus, I was never a really musical person."

The little girl frowned. "Why not?"

Nikolas gave his daughter a warning look, knowing that if he didn't nip tantrums over silly things in the bud soon, she would try it more often. "People share different interests Ailsa." She sighed but seemed to take that well. "How about you tell them what did we did yesterday?"

"We built a fort and made daddy's chocolates and played pirates! Daddy even got out real pirate clothes!"

Finland frowned thoughtfully. "Is _that_ where those went? I could have sworn we had everyone's in storage."

"Mathias has most of them somehow."

Tino snapped his fingers in a eureka moment. "I bet he took those too when he came to find his hat!"

Mattie looked around the car, feeling as young as the little girl in the back. "I still can't believe how much you guys have done."

Ailsa was curious, she had only ever heard of her parents and the other Nordics as pirates. She knew that Mr. England was a pirate once but that was about it. "Were you ever a pirate Uncle Matthew?"

The youngest nation shook his head. "When my nation was discovered by the Vikings originally, your mom, dad, and uncle Berwald, I was just a little kid. Smaller than you. But they left and my people didn't change a whole lot so they really didn't go out on the high seas. When I was found the second time by Dad and Papa, that was when the pirates were out and about but I was still really young and by the time the pirates were mostly gone, I seemed about your age."

"Really?"

"I didn't change for a really, really long time."

She cocked her head to the side, blonde hair shifting. "Will I stay little for a long time too?"

Finland was the one to answer again. "None of us stayed really little very long and it all really depends on if you're a nation, a micro nation, or just a very, very special little girl." The look on her face prompted him to continue. "What I mean is that there haven't been any new countries in Scandinavia so it could be that there will be when you grow up, it could be that you're a micro-Nation which is a little independent area within a country most likely Denmark or Norway, or you could just be a little girl that lives basically forever, just like a nation."

"Will my brother be like me too?"

Norway nodded. "Yes unless either of you become a nation or micro-nation."

"I wanna be a big nation like everyone else!"

"Well for a big nation to be created either a very powerful ruler has to control multiple nations under one household or a nation has to fall."

"I'm gonna do it without that!" But they all knew better.

For the next half hour the car ride was mostly quiet, Matthew occasionally asking Ailsa questions so she wouldn't get bored and ended up agreeing to a race with her.

They ended up parked right next to the first car with the others and all the equipment. Nikolas and Mathias fussed over the little girl to make sure she was bundled up before grabbing all of their stuff and distributing.

Lift tickets were easy to obtain and tags were given out, Ailsa was helped into her ski gear and she nearly jumped on her poles. "We're still gonna race, right Uncle Mattie?"

The Canadian nodded with a smile as he took her to the lift. "Of course." They were caught by the chair and up into the air they went!

At the top Canada strapped his second foot into his snowboard and smiled at the girl. "Ready?" He got in position and gestured for her to do the same. "Set."

"Go!"

**A/N: And hey! More than one chapter in a year! Let's keep it up!**


End file.
